Entre la Espada y el Hielo
by Anielha
Summary: 30 historias sin conexión protagonizadas por Hans y Elsa propuestas por cinco escritoras. Tomando el mundo CANON y AU con distintos rating. Una nueva historia cada Viernes. Historia 31: "Llamado de Atención " (Rating K) AU CONTEMPORÁNEO.
1. 1 Pirata y Polizonte

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 1**

 **Pirata y Polizonte**

Pedido por: A Frozen Fan

Palabras: 4110

Rating: M ( Lenguaje fuerte, situaciones sexuales explícitas)

 **Resumen:** Todos saben que no debes meterte en un barco pirata, menos como polizonte, puede costarte caro: puedes perder tu vida o convertirte en un tripulante el cual el capitán no dejará en paz.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertencen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Las velas de la embarcación sonaban ante el suave viento creado por la marea. En cubierta, las risas de los tripulantes y el sonido de los cofres tocando la madera eran la sinfonía obligada en el ambiente y no era para menos ante tal botín conseguido luego del ataque al galeon: joyas, telas, objetos extraños y especias eran parte del interesante botín que los hombres contaban. En la cubierta del capitán, los ojos color esmeralda del líder observaban como sus subordinados movían las preciadas cajas y se reían ante la gran cantidad de doblones que resonaban en buena parte de los cofres de madera.

\- ¡Vamos, inútiles!- bramó el capitán- ¡Comiencen a guardar el botín y no pierdan tiempo!.

Comenzó a bajar los escalones, las maderas crujían debajo de las botas de cuero que portaba y el aire marino mecía su cabello rojizo, decorado de unas prominentes patillas que acentuaban su rostro y remataba en una coleta que caía por su cuello, haciendo que su cabello, levemente largo, se moviera con lentitud sobre su camisa de algodón blanco.

Los rufianes gritaron en son de afirmación antes de iniciar mayor ruido por el sonido de los cofres siendo llevados, con cuidado, hasta la recámara donde guardaban lo robado.

\- Quiero los cofres de oro en mi recámara- bramó el pelirrojo- Voy a ver cuanto les corresponde a cada uno antes de nuestro desembarco en Tortuga.

Los piratas gritaron de felicidad antes esta orden del jefe. Bien sabían que cuando el rumbo era Tortuga, significaba una cosa: diversión en miles de sus formas.

Los cofres comenzaron a ser llevados con cuidado ante la mirada astuta del capitán. Se detuvo ante la aparición de un cuerpo en la cubierta, que estaba comenzando a guardar las correas y cuerdas usadas hace unos momentos para atar el barco que había sido robado y que ahora descansaba, con sus ocupantes, en el fondo del mar. Veía como hacía esta tarea con cuidado y con algo de asco, rió por lo bajo.

\- ¡Oye, tú!- le gritó al muchacho, que llevaba una bandana roja sobre su cabeza- Más te vale que hagas eso bien o te haré colgar por una de ellas, ¿me oíste, mocoso?

El aludido subió y bajó la cabeza de manera afirmativa antes de seguir en esa tarea.

\- Parece que el capitán está de buen humor- dijo uno de los marinos- cuando molesta al polizón quiere decir que ha estado contento.

Hubo unas risas entre los hombres.

El muchacho había querido pasarse de listo y subió en su barco cuando habían tocado puerto un tiempo atrás. Pero todos saben que si te metes "Hans, el zorro de mar" te meterías en serios problemas. El mismo capitán lo encontró entre las cajas de manzanas. El muchacho era tan pequeño y delgado que el pirata lo tomó del brazo comentándolo lo imbécil que era. Los hombre estaban eufóricos, esperando que lanzaran al muchacho por la borda. Hace tiempo que no hacían eso, desde que lograron someter un barco en dirección a una de las colonias inglesas. Fue divertido ver como los ocupantes del navío saqueado eran lanzados uno a uno al frío mar, algunos se resistían; pero una buena bala en la frente, regalo de Hans, lograba hacer que el cuerpo tocara el agua.

Hans estaba tentado en hacer lo mismo con el muchacho, pero creyó más divertido hacerlo trabajar como el último eslabón del barco y el muchacho resultó ser muy bueno en sus tareas. El barco estaba impecable, por mas que sufría ante su débil condición. Los alimentos se servían más rápido gracias a su atención en las cocinas y sabían mejor desde que comenzó a sacar la grasa de los platos.

El capitán no era ciego en esto y lo agradecía, eso si, con cautela. Ya varios hombres observaban como el pirata posaba sus ojos sobre el polizón haciendo a este helar su sangre.

Tortuga estaba a la vista y la tripulación estaba más que contenta. Salvo el capitán.

\- Muchachos- dijo gruñendo- tendrán que comer, beber y follar el doble por mí, tendré que quedarme.

Una fuerte exclamación apareció entre los hombres ante esta noticia.

\- Verán muchachos- comentó Hans – Como capitán que soy, no puedo dejar nuestro barco a la suerte y más si hay alguien al cual no le tengo confianza.

Sus ojos esmeraldas le llegaron al polizón el cual bajó la vista, asustado.

Por tanto me quedaré en el barco, pero no se preocupen, dejaré al polizón haciendo unas cuantas tareas para quitarme el mal rato.

Los piratas comenzaron a bajar del navío, perdiéndose en las tabernas y burdeles de la isla de sus sueños.

\- ¡Tú!- bramó el capitán al muchacho- Quiero que dejes limpio el barco ¿entiendes?

\- Si, capitán- dijo el muchacho.

\- Arréglate ese pañuelo en la cabeza- le fulminó Hanas- bien sabes que odio el desorden entre mis hombres.

\- Si, capitán- volvió a decir el joven con cautela.

\- En cuanto termines, quiero que vayas a mi habitación, necesito que hagas otra cosa.

\- Si, capitán.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta, en busca del balde y el trapeador y fue a desarrollar la orden del pirata.

* * *

Hans estaba absorto en revisar mapas, el compas se movía con cuidado mientras hacía algunos cálculos y los marcaba sobre un papel.

Había terminado de contar el botín y ver como administraba el dinero entre sus secuaces, para también ver cuanto se podría esconder en su guarida secreta.

Tomó un sorbo del vino que el mismo se sirvió. El polizón todavía no terminaba sus tareas.

Terminó de ordenar los mapas y ver las cuentas, había estado sentado mucho tiempo. Hizo sonar su cuello quitándose las tensiones antes de levantarse y ver hacia el vitral de su habitación, reflejando las luces de la isla así como el movimiento del agua a su alrededor.

Que ganas de ir a Tortuga y buscar una chica de pechos grandes y acostarse sobre ellos ¿cuánto tiempo que no lo hacía? Ser el capitán era muy satisfactorio, adoraba el poder ante todo, pero también tenía sus sacrificios, claro hasta cierto punto.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo devolverse a su habitación.

\- Pasa- dijo Hans.

La puerta rechinó haciendo entrar al escurridizo muchacho. Sus ropas estaban algo sucias por el trabajo del día, pero aquella bandana en su cabeza, se mantenía impecable. Si, el muchacho sabía cumplir con las ordenes.

El capitán lo examinó con sus ojos esmeraldas antes de acercarse a él de manera suave, rodeándolo como un tiburón a un pez agonizante.

\- Dime- comentó el capitán- ¿limpiaste toda la cubierta?

\- Si, capitán- dijo con una voz suave el sirviente- Pasé el trapeador dos veces con agua limpia, capitán.

\- ¿A sí?

La voz del pirata estaba tan cerca del oído del polizonte que calentó su oreja tapada.

La nariz se encajó en el cuello del invitado aspirando fuertemente el aroma de la piel del recién llegando, haciendo a este cerrar los ojos.

\- Hueles a transpiración- comentó en un susurro el pelirrojo- Adoro cuando hueles así.

Unas leves marcas rojizas aparecieron en las mejillas del sirviente ante esta revelación.

Cada vez que limpiaba la cubierta, el timón o quitaba la grasa de los trastes de la cocina podía sentir la aguda mirada del pirata y con el tiempo, comenzó a comprender el significado de aquel escalofrío que inundaba su cuerpo.

La gruesa mano del capitán se dirigió al nudo de la bandana, dejando respirar la cabeza de su portador.

Los ojos del pirata resplandecieron con jubilo enfermizo al ver como aparecían esas hebras largas y doradas, cayendo sobre la tela blanca de la espalda de su portador.

El recién llegado escondió un grito cuando sintió como su cabello era tomado con brusquedad y acercado a las narices del capitán.

El pirata aspiró fuertemente, drogándose con el aroma entre transpiración y de sal marina que emanaba del cabello rubio.

Era avaricioso y más cuando algo le gustaba de sobremanera. Por eso él era el único que podía ver aquel cabello suelto y degustarse con su aroma.

\- Has mantenido bien escondida tu apariencia mi querida polizonte- susurró Hans al oído de la chica – Elsa, sabes que no quiero compartirte con esos cerdos… nadie merece disfrutar de tus servicios más que yo.

\- S... si… capitán- susurró la joven apenas por la cercanía con el cuerpo del pirata.

Ya llevaba unos meses en cubierta, cuando fue descubierta por el mismo capitán Hans. Su deseo era conocer más allá de su hogar. Se había disfrazado de muchacho para no levantar sospechas, pero el pelirrojo fue astuto, lo supo unos días después de pillarla y convertirla en el encargado de limpieza del barco.

Si, había conocido muchas cosas, no estaba arrepentida de eso, pero sus deberes cambiaban en las noches. Convirtiéndose en la sirvienta personal del capitán del barco.

Al principio eran cosas mundanas: una copa de vino, limpiar su camarote, ordenar los mapas y siempre bajo el disfraz de un muchacho ante la orden expresa del pirata. Pero luego, las cosas evolucionaron.

Eran cosas mínimas al principio, besos, caricias, leves gemidos de parte de ella. Hans no era estúpido. No quería que su tripulación supiera de su verdadera identidad. Él sería el único que tendría su compañía.

Los besos en su nuca alertaron a la joven, mientras que las manos de Hans tocaban con suavidad el borde de su pantalón.

\- ¿Sabes por qué mandé a todos a quedarse en Tortuga, Elsa?- le interrogó Hans a la joven

\- No, capitán- mintió ella.

El pirata sonrió. Elsa era lista, lo sabía muy bien pero seguiría su juego.

\- Tortuga es el lugar de descanso y de diversión de los piratas, nena- comentó en la oreja a la joven- Pueden beber, matarse y gozar de buena compañía por unas monedas. A si que ten por seguro que estarán lejos todo el día del barco.

La lengua del pelirrojo rozó el lóbulo de la joven, arrancándole un gemido.

\- No puedo dejar mi barco con un polizón en mi cubierta, amor- comentó el pirata besando el inicio del cuello de la chica- Quien sabe si el polizón haga una jugarreta en mi adorado barco o me robe.

\- No lo haría, capitán- susurró Elsa-

\- Shhh- le silenció el pirata- Lo se muy bien.

La presión en sus caderas fue más fuerte, acercando su cuerpo al del pirata sintiendo un punzante bulto rozando sus nalgas protegidas en tela.

\- ¿Me sientes? – susurró el pirata a la chica- Me tienes duro, amor.

Hans hizo más presión, frotándose suavemente sobre la chica, levantando su hombría a cada movimiento. Los ojos de Elsa se cerraron y su respiración se complicó.

\- Mmm.. ah..- balbuceó la rubia ante el frote.

\- No sabes como me has tenido estos meses, Elsa- recitó el capitán- Me he estado aguantando las ganas de hacerte no sabes cuantas cosas.

Su boca besó, nuevamente, el cuello transpirado de la muchacha, mientras una de sus manos abría el pantalón de la chica.

La respiración entrecortada de Elsa llenó con lentitud la habitación, mientras la mano del capitán masajeaba la palpitante femineidad de la joven, abriendo su piel íntima con brusquedad y encontrando aquel botón de placer de la chica. Sus dedos comenzaron a entrar, moviéndolos con brusquedad haciendo suspirar a su dueña mientras comenzaban a humedecerse poco a poco. Los brazos de Elsa se agarraron del cuello del capitán ante la sensación placentera que esta teniendo.

\- Estas mojada, cariño- sonrió el pelirrojo-¿ Te gusta que te toque, Elsa?

\- Mmm…- Elsa apenas si podía hablar - S… si, capitán.

No podía negarse ante lo que dijera el pirata y, por más que no quisiera reconocerlo, la sensación era agradable.

\- ¿En serio, amor?

Ante la afirmación, la segunda mano, comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de la chica, mostrando las vendas que cubrían el pecho de su dueña.

\- Quítatelas- susurró Hans, bajando la intensidad de sus caricias- Las quiero ver.

La joven acató la orden.

Bajando sus brazos, comenzó a desenvolver esas vendas con lentitud. Hans suspiró ante su hombría dura, mientras se quitaba la camisa, dejando ver sus collares de oro y aquel tatuaje en forma de brújula que descansaba en su pecho, cubriendo el área del corazón.

La última de las vendas cayeron, dejando a su dueña con el pecho descubierto, simplemente escondido en las suaves telas de aquella blusa que traía puesta.

Hans rió por lo bajo, la chica no tenía ningún maldito atributo del cual disfrutaba en Tortuga, trasero casi inexistente, pecho duro y senos pequeños. Él le encantaba la carne, pellizcar, morder, dar una que otra nalgada. Pero, mierda, como le calentaba la sangre la manera en que la muchacha lo miraba con sus ojos azules o como simplemente se movía cuando, en cuatro patas, limpiaba el piso sin quejarse y aquellas gotas de sudor del trabajo hecho nacían desde su frente creando un mapa que lo conducía al inicio de su pecho.

La sangre le hervía, muriendo el la palpitación de su miembro.

Tomó su cuello besándola con malsano placer gimiendo por el dolor de su entrepierna. Ella abrió su boca, permitiendo que los labios y la lengua del pelirrojo la mojaras con gusto.

\- Mmm.. ahh… capitán…

Sintió las gruesas manos del capitán presionar uno de sus senos, escondiéndolo completamente en su palma mientras su lengua recorría su cuello.

\- Cariño, hueles tan bien, quiero comerte- exhaló el pirata.

Sus dedos pellizcaron el delicado pezón de la joven, endureciéndolo ante el suave gimoteo que escuchaba de su dueña.

\- ¿Nadie te ha tocado así, cariño?- le susurró el capitán.

\- N... mmm… no, capitán, ¡ahh!…

Su respuesta apenas se escuchó mientras los dedos del pelirrojo eran cambiados por sus dientes y su lengua, dejando marcas rojas sobre aquella piel pálida.

\- Eres tan pura…- gimió Hans observando la línea roja de sus dientes sobre esa tersa piel

Con lentitud, la llevó hasta su cama, sin dejar de besarla, mientras sus manos terminaban de quitar el disfraz que la chica tenía puesto.

La observó un segundo, encontrándose con ese bello monte lampiño que coronaba su entrada y donde iniciaban sus piernas largas.

Dejándose llevar, Elsa fue acostada de espaldas en las suaves almohadas del capitán, observando aquellos ojos verdes perdidos en su desnudo cuerpo haciéndola sentir un calor y unos deseos que nunca pensó lograr tener en aquel momento: un calor tal que la hacía pensar de la forma menos cuerda que podría ser.

Cerró los ojos al sentir nuevamente la mano del capitán en la parte más baja de su cuerpo, entrando con mayor facilidad ante la posición y como ella comenzaba a moverse.

\- Ow… capitán… mmmm… ¡Ah!

La mano del capitán comenzó a moverse violentamente dentro de ella, humedeciéndose con rapidez , su cuerpo comenzó a menearse, buscando que el tacto del pirata fuera más fuerte y llegara más adentro. Cerró sus ojos logrando simplemente de alertarse de el sonido que su cuerpo hacía por el roce y por lo lubricada que estaba ante su infinito placer.

\- Vamos nena, termina…- sonrió Hans- Termina para mi… sin pena, amor.

Un gemido fuerte se escuchó en toda la habitación, para luego reinar el silencio.

Hans observaba como el pecho de la joven subía y bajaba con suavidad, buscando recobrar sus energías. Su mano humedecida encontró su boca, disfrutando de la esencia que la joven le había regalado en aquel momento.

\- Amor, ¿Crees que hemos terminado?

La joven apenas si pudo abrir su boca para dar su respuesta.

\- No, capitán.

Se escuchó el sonido de un cierre bajando. Elsa levantó sus ojos, viendo como el capitán se quitaba la ultima pieza de su ropa. Logrando distinguir aquel camino de pelo rojizo que comenzaba en la zona baja de su ombligo y esparciéndose por el alrededor de toda su hombría.

\- Ven amor, ya sabes como me gusta- sonrió el pelirrojo llevando una de sus manos hasta su miembro duro y recto.

Con un delicado gateo, Elsa se acercó a las piernas del pirata, posando su mirada en el palpitante pene. Cerró sus ojos antes de abrir su boca, degustando con su lengua la piel tibia y sintiendo el aroma húmedo de aquella parte del capitán. Nuevamente su lengua frotó la piel del joven, empezando de la base y muriendo en la punta mojada de su miembro.

Un leve gemido escapó de la boca del pirata ante esa suave caricia.

Elsa se acercó un poco más, tomando con delicadeza aquella parte, generando un movimiento descendiente y ascendiente haciendo a su dueño arquearse.

Su boca comenzó a besarlo con ternura, para luego acariciarlo con su lengua.

\- Mmmm… ah… delicioso, cariño- comentó Hans acostándose en el colchón permitiendo a Elsa poder lamer con gusto.

Su lengua fue reemplazada por su boca, haciendo al capitán arquearse ante los suaves labios de la chica cerrarse en toda su hombría y que comenzaban a succionar.

La cabeza de Elsa hacía aquel movimiento con suavidad y precisión, calentando cada vez más al capitán.

\- Mierda, amor- gritó Hans en su frenesí- Eres demasiado buena.

\- Gracias, capitán.

Las manos de Elsa sustituyeron su boca, masajeando la punta de su miembro y el inicio de su escroto que comenzaba a ponerse duro ante el tacto de la joven.

\- Mmm cariño… suéltame…- pidió el pirata.

Elsa acató la orden, dejando sus atenciones, permitiendo al pirata sentarse.

Se observaron un segundo, antes que Hans la tomara por el cuello y la besara con desesperación.

\- Mi querida polizonte…- jadeo Hans tendiéndola nuevamente en el colchón- ¿quieres sentir lo duro que me tienes ahora?

\- Ah… - gimió Elsa mientras su cuello era mordido por el pelirrojo- Si, capitán.

\- Te lo mostraré amor, abre tus piernas. Tu puerto tendrá su primer y único barco.

Con el calor y la lujuria en la venas, la joven acató la orden. Sin antes despojarse de la camisa ya mojada permitiendo al pirata apreciarla completa, mientras se acercaba a la entrada de su sexo.

\- Elsa, te voy a matar de placer- susurró Hans antes de que su miembro comenzara a entrar.

La joven contuvo la respiración, sintiendo como la dureza del capitán ingresaba a su cuerpo por primera vez. Hans la tomó del mentón depositando un suave beso en sus labios, buscando distraerla de lo que ocurría en su entrada. Acostumbrado a las mujeres con experiencia, se sentía demasiado extasiado, como nunca, ante aquella muchacha y como la convertía, ante sus ordenes, en una mujer: sin gritar o ponerse a llorar pidiendo ayuda, sino que entregándose al momento con gusto. Elsa era el ser más obediente que había visto en los siete mares.

Un suave quejido se escuchó de la garganta de la polizonte, ella apretó sus dientes y sus ojos hasta acostumbrarse a tener aquello dentro, observando como su piel se dilataba ante lo pequeña de su condición.

\- Abrázame- le ordenó el pirata a lo cual lo joven lo hizo.

Hans comenzó a mecerse con cuidado, escuchando un suave sonido de la niña debajo de él.

\- Amor… ¿estás bien?

\- S… Si capitán- le susurró débil la joven-

\- No debes mentirme ahora, Elsa- le comunicó el pirata con seriedad

\- No capitán, estoy bien- se sinceró la chica en un hilo de voz –

\- ¿Como lo sientes?-

\- Como…- jadeo Elsa- como un cariño…

El pirata subió la ceja con son de duda.

\- ¿Un cariño?

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

\- Si.. capitán es… es agradable… y no quiero que pare… es extraño…

La mirada de Elsa se levantó con suavidad, perdida en la sensación de su cuerpo buscando los ojos del joven sobre ella.

El capitán acercó su frente al de la chica, acunando su rostro con sus manos y sintiendo como el peso de sus cadenas doradas caían sobre el pecho pequeño de la rubia.

\- Eres… extraña Elsa.- jadeo el capitán marcando una sonrisa en sus labios- No voy a parar, linda.

Una embestida hizo reaccionar a la chica, junto a un leve grito de su parte.

\- Te quiero oír gritar, no te guardes nada esta noche, amor. Yo tampoco lo haré.

La pelvis del pirata comenzó a moverse en un suave meneo con embestidas débiles, haciendo a la joven respirar suavemente, hasta acostumbrarse al movimiento. El ritmo aumentó su intensidad, así como la respiración del pelirrojo sobre ella, convirtiéndose en un bufido ronco y grueso mientras el ritmo comenzaba a ser más rápido y punzante. La respiración de Elsa se sincronizó a la suya, sintiendo como cada vez más la piel de su vientre se levantaba ante cada embestida y su voz se convertía en gemidos que aumentaban de volumen a cada momento.

Su cuerpo fue liberado, dejándola respirar y que su piel sintiera el aire a su alrededor. Los brazos del pirata la rodearon, depositando besos mojados sobre su cuello, mientras la hacía voltearse, haciendo que su cara sintiera la suavidad de las almohadas.

Su húmeda femineidad sintió las manos del pelirrojo rosarla, haciendo que sus piernas se abrieran por instinto.

Un gemido de gusto escapó de su boca ante la caricia.

Las manos del pelirrojo ajustaron su cuerpo, levantando su parte trasera mientras sentía nuevamente como el pirata se encajaba dentro de ella.

-Mmm… capitán- apenas si pudo exclamar ante la nueva posición y como las enbestidas volvían, tomadas desde su cintura por las manos firmes del pelirrojo.

El gutural sonido del capitán volvió con fuerza, mientras, ayudado con sus manos empalaba a la joven en su duro miembro con fuerza.

El catre comenzó a moverse, unido a la voz de la joven, agarradas de las sábanas, lanzaba gritos de dolor, lujuria y gusto.

El choque de la piel lubricada así como los onomatopéyicos sonidos que el pirata comenzaba a formar eran una sinfonía privada en aquel barco siendo absorbido por las paredes y apagado por el oleaje del viento y la marea suave.

\- Oh si… - susurró el pelirrojo mientras tomaba con fuerza las nalgas de la joven y las exprimía con gusto- oh si…

El sonido de su palma haciendo sonar la piel de Elsa se juntó con el ruido de la carne chocando y las maderas rechinando.

\- Ow… oww.. Elsa… mmm- exclamó Hans- Ow…

Hans se soltó de dentro de ella tomando su miembro duro y presionarlo con angustia con su mano. Con fuerza dio vuelta a la joven cuya mirada azulosa estaba perdida en su propio orgasmo.

La respiración de Hans fue ruidosa antes de terminar. La rubia sintió la tibieza de aquella esencia blanquecina tocar su pecho en líneas irregulares y zigzagueantes sobre su piel húmeda.

Luego hubo silencio.

La respiración de ambos era suave, pero se escuchaba completamente en medio del sepulcral ambiente mudo que comenzaba a reinar.

Hans no quitaba los ojos de aquella visión: Desnuda y exhausta, Elsa tenía el cabello por todos lados, con su piel pálida brillando de la transpiración y marcada con su propio semen.

Su mano rozó su pecho, esparciendo el líquido lechoso con su transpiración en un suave masaje por su estómago, senos e inicio de su cuello antes de darle un suave beso en los labios y recostarse con ella sin dejar de observarla.

\- ¿Te gustó, mi polizonte?

La mirada de Elsa pareció cohibirse antes de responder.

\- Si, capitán- dijo la chica.

Hans sonrió mientras generaba una suave caricia con la punta de sus dedos sobre el seno desnudo de la joven.

\- Puedes decirme Hans en estas oportunidades, amor.

Las mejillas de Elsa se pusieron levemente rosadas y sus ojos se abrieron un poco ante esta petición.

\- Esta bien… Hans- respondió la chica finalmente.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella, depositando nuevamente un beso, pero esta vez más largo y dulce. Sintió las pequeñas manos de Elsa acariciar con cautela su mentón a lo que hizo más profundo el beso. La sinceridad de aquel gesto en ella le agradó.

Levantó la frazada, encontrando unas manchas de sangre regadas. Sonrió al verlas como si se le presentaran de regalo el mayor rubí de la India antes de tapar a Elsa y a él con ella.

Fue buena idea tenerla a bordo, a ver descubierto su género antes de hacerla cruzar por la borda, hacerla trabajar todo el día como un hombre más y tenerla para él como su mayor tesoro escondido. Los galeones españoles ni los diamantes africanos podrían comprarle ni la mejor compañía del mundo, ella llegó sola en busca de aventuras. El sería la aventura de su vida y ella el tesoro escondido que guardaría solamente para él.

* * *

Hola a todos y gracias por entrar a este nuevo proyecto. **"Entre la Espada y el Hielo"** serán 30 prompts que ya fueron elegidos en el semestres pasado y que por tiempo y dedicación no pude entregar antes.

Originalmente quería iniciar este proyecto en septiembre porque es mi mes favorito porque se juntan muchas fiestas en general (las fiestas patrias en países centroamericanos, en México, mi país, Chile, estoy mi cumpleaños, etc)

Pero ante lo dificultoso y buenos prompt que me han dado, me di cuenta que no serán drabbles, muchos serán Oneshots que no alcanzaré a tener listos a tiempo, por tanto se me ocurrió que los siguientes 30 viernes subiré una nueva historia, así habrá tiempo que muchos lean y yo podré revisar con detenimiento cada historia.

Debo llevar la mitad hasta ahora de los prompt realizados.

Pero basta de hablar tonteras y vamos al texto en sí.

 _"Pirata y Polizonte"_ es uno de los más largos que me han salido y quien me marcó como va ha ser este proyecto.

 **A Frozen Fan** , quien inició este desafío me lo entregó pidiendo algo "hot" y les puedo decir que desde lo escribí (hace más de un mes) que me dejó sumamente vacía por lo exhaustivo que fue pensarlo y pasarlo a palabras y ¡lo digo en serio! Porque me di cuenta, gracias a esta primera historia que no podría escribir poco en cada tema, ¡o no! Le estoy poniendo mucha fuerza a cada una de las historias para que las disfruten y luego de meditarlo semanas, pienso que el mejor día para estrenarlas es el viernes, ¿qué dicen?

Nos vemos pronto queridos lectores. Ante cualquier cosa siempre pueden dejarme un comentario y si ven algo que hay que mejorar me harán feliz en que me lo digan. Recuerden que los escritores nos alimentamos de los reviews. Aí que realmente es importante tu opinión :)

Los invito a ver mi blog de fics (hice una entrada que cuenta de cómo rayos me estoy ordenando para escribir esto con mis tiempos limitados) y el personal (donde muestro mi trabajo gráfico y cosas más personales si es que me quieren conocer )

Y para que vean que no soy mala, un adelanto de lo que **Butterfly Comte** con su prompt " _Espectro de los Sueños"_ me ha hecho escribir:

 _El colchón no sintió el peso del ser cuando este subió sus rodillas y acercaba su cuerpo al de la joven durmiente tomando con sus manos el mentón pálido de la chica, haciendo que su rostro, así como su cuerpo, fueran puestos debajo de él._

\- _Voy a tener que cambiar de táctica, pequeñita- susurró- No quería hacer esto, pero eres demasiado deliciosa como para dejarte, Elsa. Eres una droga dulce, necesito mi dosis como buen adicto, pero tranquila, seré gentil, si es que quedo conforme con lo que me darás el día de hoy._

¡Qué tengan un buen día!


	2. 2 Espectro de los Sueños

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 2**

Prompt: Espectro de los Sueños

Pedido por: Butterfly Comte

Palabras: 2135

Rating: T

 **Resumen:** Las pesadillas han atacado a Elsa desde hace tiempo y ni siquiera los medicamentos pueden ayudar cuando hay algo sobrenatural detrás de ello.

* * *

El olor a madera y de cuero recién lustrado le llegaron a las fosas nasales como un fuerte impacto al entrar a la sala de estar. Estaba acostumbrada a la recepción, en su diseño y en todo, pero los olores parecían tener una fuerte reacción en ella últimamente.

\- Son los nervios- se dijo a sí misma antes de tomar asiento.

El revistero tenía publicaciones antiguas y roñosas de catálogos de supermercado, revistas de variedad y de chismes de hace un mes atrás. Lo único interesante era un periódico que otro caballero tenía en sus manos. Optó por revisar su celular y revisar el muro de redes sociales, algo que hizo de prisa ante la falta de originalidad que tenía en ese momento.

Observó el reloj de la sala. Cada vez parecía que caminaba más lento y la puerta del doctor no parecía abrirse por ningún motivo, poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que debería.

Volvió a revisar su teléfono, decidió que podría matar el tiempo con alguno de los juegos que tenía instalados, pasando un rato haciendo combinaciones y destruyendo los dulces de una de las aplicaciones sin muchas ganas, pero logrando distraerla de su propia ansiedad.

\- Elsa Arendelle- la puerta se abrió al decir este mensaje.

La joven levantó su vista cerúlea y guardó su teléfono.

Sus pasos resonaron sobre la alfombra oscura del piso antes de entrar a la habitación, donde la esperaba un anciano con un prominente bigote y con una bata blanca.

\- Hola Elsa- dijo el hombre al recibirla.

\- Que tal, doctor Weselton.

El hombre sonrió antes de ofrecerle sentarse en la silla desocupada del otro lado de su escritorio, mientras él tomaba asiento del otro lado y revisaba su computador.

\- Veamos Elsa…- comenzó a revisar la ficha digital mostrada en la pantalla- Hace un mes y medio que empezamos con el tratamiento para las crisis de pánico que has sufrido- se ajustó sus lentes antes de continuar- ¿Sigues tomando el medicamento?

\- Si, señor.

\- Y dime, ¿has visto algún cambio?

\- Si, o por lo menos, mi hermana me ha visto más relajada a lo que era antes. Todavía en algunas acciones me siento incómoda y mi cuerpo comienza a actuar de manera que no quiero, pero en menor intensidad a mis acostumbrados ataques.

\- Además de eso ¿el remedio te ha generado un efecto que haya desarrollado algo negativo en tu vida?

\- Bueno, llego con más sueño a la casa, no se si sea bueno eso.

\- Mmm…- Weselton llevó sus dedos a su labio interior- ¿Es un tipo de sueño de cansancio o se agrega algún otro detalle: mareos o la sensación de haber bebido en exceso?

\- Es la primera.

\- Te está relajando- concluyó el especialista- Al final, el medicamento busca mitigar tu estado, pero si llegas a ver que este sueño se incrementa hay que bajar la dosis a la mitad.

\- De acuerdo- aceptó la chica moviendo sus manos de manera incómoda.

El médico observó este detalle, comprendiendo aquel lenguaje.

\- Veo que hay algo que te está preocupando- comentó Weselton- ¿Son esos sueños los cuales me comentaste?

\- Bueno… si señor- afirmó la blonda un poco incómoda- Han disminuido en cierta manera, pero están ahí… debo decir que la angustia me llega en las noches, temiendo si tendré pesadillas o no.

El médico se acomodó en su silla, haciendo entender a la joven que le pondría atención.

\- Es la misma pesadilla, vuelvo a aquel momento. Cuando accidenté a mi hermana en un juego, pensé que lo tenía superado- se lamentó la rubia- Pero esta vez, la escena es más dura y oscura- pausó su diálogo, era difícil para ella recordarlo, pero hizo el intento- Muchas veces veo a Anna cuando éramos niñas, pero otras veo a mi hermana como es en la actualidad y accidentada por mi culpa. El ambiente es oscuro y frio, grito de miedo y hay una voz suave y melodiosa que resuena en mi cabeza, parece que se divierte al verme asustada.

El anciano se acarició la barbilla mientras observaba a la paciente hablar de su problema. Conocía a Elsa desde hace muchos años, la había estado tratando por sus distintas fobias causadas en su infancia, era una joven linda y muy tímida que tuvo unos episodios de vida que la marcaron: Estuvo involucrada en un accidente que hirió en la cabeza a su hermana menor. La más joven se salvó, pero dejando temerosa a la blonda de dañar más gente, aislándose de la gente a temprana edad. En parte, Weselton culpaba la falta de delicadeza de sus padres ante la manera de tratar el asunto, convirtiéndola en una mujer llena de miedos.

Hace un tiempo, perdió a sus padres en un accidente en altamar, dejándola peor de lo que podría estar ante su estado, desarrollando un extraño cuadro de crisis de pánico y pesadillas. En sus más de cuarenta años de estudios de siquiatría no había visto tales problemas. Quería probar la hipnosis con ella, pero ante sus crisis al cerrar los ojos, temía de que fuera perjudicial, necesitaba tranquilizarla antes de entrar a otra manera de tratamiento.

Weselton se quitó los lentes un momento y se limpió sus ojos con sus manos.

\- En este caso, debemos buscar relajarte completamente – dijo Weselton- No quiero llegar a drogarte con medicamentos, eso sería perjudicial, pero si puedo quitarte un peso de encima.

Elsa lo alcanzó con la mirada y observó como el anciano comenzaba a teclear rápidamente en su computador.

\- Veamos…- inició Weselton escribiendo a toda velocidad- Elsa Arendelle, soltera… veintiún años… cuadros de pánico y pesadillas… uso de pastillas para dormir… cincuenta gramos…

La joven siguió el movimiento de la mano del anciano sobre el mouse para luego escuchar el sonido de una impresora creando una nueva receta médica.

El siquiatra tomó el papel y con un lápiz comenzó a explicarle el procedimiento.

\- Elsa- comenzó Weselton- Quiero que continúes con el medicamento que estás tomando y le agregarás el siguiente- comentó marcando el nombre del nuevo remedio con su lápiz- Te permitirá dormir, pero sin soñar.

La mirada de la paciente se iluminó un poco.

\- Ahora, como debes administrarlo- comentó Weselton- Ya el remedio para tus ataques de pánico genera sueño, esta nueva pastilla debes cortarla y consumir la mitad antes de acostarte. La tomas con un té de melisa, por ejemplo, lees un libro o pones la televisión con el tiempo de apagado para treinta minutos y listo. Despertarás al otro día.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven.

\- Muchas gracias doctor- agradeció Elsa mientras tomaba la receta

\- Ni lo menciones- dijo el profesional-

Elsa se fue de la consulta dejando en claro que vendría en un mes más para ver la evolución del tratamiento. Observando con cariño la nueva orden del siquiatra, fue a la farmacia, necesitaba lograr dormir tranquila aquella noche.

* * *

Llegó en la tarde, agradecía haberse tomado el día libre en la universidad por ir a la consulta y aprovechar de comprar cosas para la casa: faltaban alimentos, líquidos y algunos productos del baño y la cocina.

Personalmente, quería ir a clases, pero era un día bonito y necesitaba relajarse así que, guardadas las cosas en cada sector, puso algo de música ambiental y decidió hacer algo de limpieza con las ventanas abiertas, buscando una manera de cansarse y limpiar malas vibras de la casa.

Anna llegó horas después, trayendo con ella unos pequeños pastelitos de chocolate sorprendiendo a la mayor.

\- Pensé que te daría gusto este regalito- comentó la pelirroja con un guiño- Te sentí contenta por tu ida al siquiatra por teléfono que esto terminaría de mejorar tu día.

La rubia sonrió ante el detalle de Anna.

La noche llegó y también la hora de dormir. Elsa preparó un té en la cocina y cortó con cuidado la primera pastilla de su remedio.

Fue hasta su habitación y tomó el medicamento con un pequeño trago de la infusión que preparó anteriormente.

Tenía uno de los apuntes de clases cerca de ella y comenzó a estudiarlos con cuidado, revisando los temas y tratando de recordar detalles.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que sus parpados comenzaron a pesarles. Dejó los documentos en la mesita de noche y se acurrucó entre las sábanas dejándose llevar por el sueño, su respiración fue cada vez más tranquila hasta que por fin se quedó completamente dormida dejando que el sonido del aire saliendo de su nariz fuera lo único que se escuchara en aquella habitación.

La mirada de Elsa se calmó en la noche, dejando que la ausencia de soñar la tranquilizara de manera paulatina, sin sentir o ver como, desde el fondo de una esquina de su habitación, donde la oscuridad era total, comenzaba a emerger una figura.

Apareció vestido completamente de negro, piel grisácea con cabello rojo como la sangre y moviéndose con un sutileza que pareciera que no tocara el piso. Se acercó hasta la cama de la jovencita. Con un son inexpresivo en sus ojos verdosos, contempló la coronilla de la ocupante de aquella habitación.

Se inclinó sutilmente, acercando su cuerpo hasta las almohadas de la cama quedando a centímetros del rostro de la joven.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa que, en conjunto a su mirada, no se podía apreciar nada bueno.

Apoyó uno de sus codos en el colchón, dejando su palma que sujetara su mentón sin dejar de observar a la joven dormida.

\- Así que…- murmuró el ser- No quieres que entre , ¿verdad Elsa?

Su mano se levantó, dejando que sus dedos bajaran las frazadas que cubrían el rostro de la muchacha, permitiéndole apreciar sus largas pestañas, las delicadas pecas en sus mejillas y el inicio de su boca escondida en la almohada.

Sus dedos grises tocaron la coronilla pálida de la joven, dejando salir un suave humo gris ante el tacto. La mirada de pelirrojo mostró molestia.

\- Si… has conseguido una barrera contra mis pesadillas- dijo el oscuro ser antes de lamerse el pulgar con el cual tocó la piel de la jovencita- ¿Pero en serio crees que eso es suficiente?- una ligera sonrisa cruzó su rostro- Me he encariñado contigo Elsa y no pienso dejar que me saques de tu mente… me gusta alimentarme de tus miedos.

Había logrado encontrar una fuente de alimentación infinita en la mente de aquella jovencita. Era demasiado pura e inocente, generando que sus miedos fueran un platillo demasiado delicioso para resistirse. Nunca en su eterna existencia había conocido a alguien que tuviera tales preocupaciones, ni la de los niños pequeños se les podía comparar. La nueva barrera creada por Elsa no lo iba a detener.

Levantó la frazada un poco más, observando la posición inocente en que la joven dormía, sus manos estaban ladeadas sobre su pecho en una delicada posición fetal.

El colchón no sintió el peso del ser cuando este subió sus rodillas y acercaba su cuerpo al de la joven durmiente tomando con sus manos el mentón pálido de la chica, haciendo que su rostro, así como su cuerpo, fueran puestos de espalda debajo de él de manera tentadora.

\- Voy a tener que cambiar de táctica, pequeñita- susurró- No quería hacer esto, pero eres demasiado deliciosa como para dejarte, Elsa. Eres una droga dulce, necesito mi dosis como buen adicto. Pero tranquila, seré gentil, si es que quedo conforme con lo que me darás el día de hoy.

Unió su rostro a la joven, cortando la distancia y tocando sus labios con los suyos.

Un leve vapor negro comenzó a salir ante aquel tacto, el cual comenzó a disminuir mientras el espectro movía sus labios haciendo que los de la joven comenzaran abrirse de manera instintiva.

Los ojos cerrados de la muchacha comenzaron a tiritar, así como sus manos. El espectro pelirrojo cortó el beso al observar estos movimientos mostrando en sus facciones satisfacción.

La barrera impuesta por Elsa había comenzado a quebrarse y sus deliciosas pesadillas comenzaban a invadir nuevamente su subconsciente.

\- Así, Elsa- sonrió el espectro mientras sus manos grisáceas tomaban el rostro de la dormida rubia- Aliméntame. Déjame satisfecho, mi bella durmiente.

Volvió a juntar sus labios en el momento en que escuchaba unos suaves quejidos de la boca de Elsa, enmudeciéndola por completo mientras hacía el beso más largo y profundo a cada minuto, degustándose del sabor de su boca así como el frenesí al cual estaba llegando por como cada parte de su cuerpo le llegaba el miedo de la chica debajo de él.

Si Elsa quería apartarlo, él buscaría una forma de entrar de nuevo, no podía dejarla ir, nunca lo permitiría. Rompería las barreras que ella pondría con tal de sentir ese delicioso sabor al miedo que solo ella podía emanar

* * *

Hola a todos y feliz viernes, espero que hayan tenido una buena semana y hayan disfrutado este nuevo cortito. Esta vez es un prompt entregado por **Butterfly Comte** con el tema de _"Espectro de los sueños",_ buscaba que Hans acosara a Elsa en los sueños para alimentarse de sus miedos y no pude evitar pensar un poco en la película de "El Origen de lo Guardianes". Me basé un poco en Pitch (el coco) para el espectro!Hans en esta historia, me agrada mucho como se movía el personaje en aquella película. Hasta me dan ganas de ver una pelea de un Pitch!Hans y una Jack!Elsa, creo que seria muy interesante, ¿no creen?

Sobre el uso de Weselton es para redimirme un poco de la forma en que lo usé en "El Cortejo de Lobo" se me hizo muy interesante escribir de él y les advierto que lo verán en otras historias. Esta, en particular, se inspiró en el concepto original que había para el Duque, donde ayudaba a las hermanas en la película. Si no lo saben, iba a ser su guardián. Hay un storyboard animado donde aparece así, pero los guionistas se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban a un distractor para esconder la realidad del pelirrojo, incluyendo que en esa primera idea, Elsa iba a ser la antagonista hasta que les mostraron a los productores la canción "Let it go" ("Libre Soy") a los productores y se dieron cuenta que la Reina de la Nieves no podía ser la villana y no desecharían la canción.

Bueno mis lectores bellos, dejo esto hasta aquí. No sin antes darles una versión **no editada** de lo que me ha hecho escribir **JdayC** con su prompt _"Era Sengoku"_

 _Las manos del pelirrojo rozaron las mangas de su vestimenta, alertando su proximidad a la recién desposada joven._

 _Instintivamente, la rubia se movió evitando un mayor acercamiento, generando una risa grave en la boca de su marido._

 _\- Es demasiado tímida, mi señora- comentó divertido el señor del sur- Conozco su recato, es algo que muchos señores hablaban cuando iban a visitar a su padre, así como su sobrenatural belleza._

 _La joven agradecía que el velo se mantenía sobre su rostro, evitando mostrar el leve rubor de incomodidad que aparecía en sus mejillas._

* * *

Reviews Anónimos:

Guest: "Alas Negras" está en "stand by" por el estres que me dio hacer estos cortitos. No está olvidado pero... siento que podría editarlo un poco, como que siento que lo que escribí no está descente ¿qué opinas mi buen guest? :)

Ari: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero tu opinión de este y que te haya animado este viernes.

Recuerden que los comentarios me ayudan mucho y me dan más ganas de escribir... a menos que no quieran O:... ¡lo entenderé!

¡Qué tengan un muy buen día!


	3. 3 Era Sengoku

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 3**

 **Era Sengoku**

Pedido por: JDayC

Palabras: 2278

Rating: T (sugestivo e implica temas complicados)

 **Resumen:** En Japón feudal, es común la enemistad de clanes y el uso sucio para lograr sus cometidos, el honor desaparece, pero también puede ser usado como venganza contra el enemigo.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertencen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

* * *

El sonido del agua cayendo sobre el bambú cortaba el silencioso ambiente que reinaba en la casa del clan Arendelle. No era para menos ante los últimos hechos ocurridos dentro de aquel hogar.

Anna, la menor del clan, se encontraba en una habitación con un té recién servido y unos _dangos*_ que amablemente Gerda le había entregado en busca de tranquilizarla. Tal vez en una ocasión distinta pudo haber pasado eso, pero en la actualidad las cosas no podían ser amenizadas con dulces.

Sentada de rodillas, observaba el humo del té verde salir silenciosamente de la taza de cerámica. Giró su rostro, haciendo que su kimono verde esmeralda con detalles dorados se moviera suavemente en dirección a una de las murallas que la separaba de la otra habitación.

Sentía rabia e impotencia ante lo que había del otro lado sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

Detrás de la muralla, habían dos sirvientas que se encargaban, con peines y telas en las manos, de arreglar a la joven en su interior.

Elsa, la hija mayor del clan, se mantenía resuelta a como la estaban vistiendo, su imperturbable mirada cerúlea no mostraba expresión alguna, mientras mentalmente recordaba los acontecimientos que la había llevado a tal momento.

* * *

Arendelle tenía graves problemas con el clan del Sur, quienes lideraban unas islas de aquel punto cardinal. No sólo tenían aquel espacio estratégico, sino que también amplia ubicación para navegar en el mar y la posibilidad de sacar productos de este mismo, consiguiendo ampliar su poderío ante las alianzas hechas gracias a los hijos del gran _daimyō*_ , dejando al último de sus trece hijos dirigiendo las tierras por la actual condición enfermiza de quien lideraba el clan,

Todos sabían de los rumores que existían del decimotercer hijo. Era uno de los más parecidos al gran señor al cual estaba reemplazando, no sólo en su porte de juventud, también en la manera en que administraba las tierras y en su gran avaricia.

Los ataques del Sur fueron mayores y duros en relación a los que su indispuesto padre había efectuado al clan de Arendelle. El último de aquella dinastía había cortando los caminos y saboteando cada posible alianza que aquel pobre clan podría crear. Cercando cada vez más, como un escorpión en un anillo de fuego, al padre de las chicas. Este último, tuvo que entablar una conversación con el nuevo daimyō por el bien de su existencia y la tranquilidad de su gente.

El nuevo señor no iba a dejar su brazo a torcer y Arendelle tenía mucho que perder, el señor pelirrojo hizo su jugada.

\- Podemos dejar de pelear, Adgar- comentó el señor del Sur- No nos conviene estar enemistados ante la grave crisis del país: los señores se pelean entre ellos destruyendo a la gente y sus familias. Mi clan a logrado abrirse a nuevas tierras gracias a los tratados con clanes, fusionándose con nosotros.

Adgar lo miró seriamente evitando aquel dolor punzante que aparecía en su estómago antes de hablar.

\- Señor Hans- comentó con tranquilidad- No es necesario que siga comentando lo que todos sabemos. Hay guerras en todos lados y sus ataques no nos han ayudado a la protección de mi gente.

Hans sonrió con leve prepotencia.

\- Si usted quiere llegar a un trato, dígalo sin rodeos, no quiero perder más tiempo.

El pelirrojo tomó con suavidad la taza de cerámica con el té verde que se le había ofrecido para dar un ruidoso sorbo.

\- Para que Arendelle deje de ser atacado por los de Sur, sugiero una alianza en donde ambos clanes se unan como una familia.

Los ojos de Adgar se abrieron de golpe. Comprendiendo la gravedad de aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Desea que entregue a una de mis hijas en matrimonio?

\- Así es- confirmó el señor del Sur.

\- ¿Quién sería la persona con la cual se uniría?

\- Lo tiene frente a sus ojos.

Adgar apretó fuertemente sus manos sobre su kimono negro para evitar mostrar el enfado que comenzaba a apoderarse de él. No podía conceder que una de sus bellas flores se uniera a un ser tan detestable, pero rayos. ¿Qué podía hacer?

El mismo quería buscarle un prometido a sus dos hijas. Elsa era la que más repelía la idea del matrimonio y Anna lo único que esperaba era vestirse con un traje de novia y beber el sake ceremonial, pero no deseaba cumplir su capricho de esta forma, era muy inocente para ser parte de este acuerdo.

Con un suave asentimiento, tuvo que ceder.

\- Con gusto le entregaré la mano de cualquiera de mis dos hijas- susurró vencido Adgar.

\- Deseo a la mayor- concretó Hans- Me han llegado rumores que es la viva imagen de una _yuki onna*_ \- Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron con una intensa malicia- Alguien con esas características es muy atrayente, será una gran compañera de por vida, generará respeto y me ayudará a tener una preciosa descendencia.

La noticia había sido comunicada por el padre a sus hijas. Elsa quedó en estado de shock y Anna gritó furiosa al permitir que su hermana mayor fuera una moneda de cambio. Destruyó la habitación lanzando platos, mesas y llorando desconsoladamente. La misma Elsa tuvo que tranquilizarla hasta que fue muy tarde en la noche.

* * *

Elsa volvió al presente observándose en un espejo que las doncellas le acercaban.

\- Se ve hermosa, señorita- dijo una- Parece una princesa.

El kimono ceremonial blanco se mezclaban con su pálida piel. Su cabello había sido tomado en cintas blancas y decorado con flores. Su rostro fue decorado con líneas rojas sobre sus ojos y sus labios pintados en tono carmín con un delicado pincel, sus mejillas embrochadas con tonos rosados creando un rubor mentiroso.

Se veía preciosa y la misma novia admitía eso. Pero se detestaba ante la razón de estar vestida así en aquel momento.

Las doncellas se retiraron dejándola a solas por un rato.

A los pocos minutos, la joven sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Anna había entrado con los ojos clavados en ella sin una expresión determinada. La mayor conocía esa actitud: Buscaba hacerse la fuerte para no querer derrumbarse en ese minuto.

Para las dos era muy complicada la situación.

\- Anna- susurró Elsa buscando romper el incómodo silencio creado.

La pelirroja se acercó a ella, en silencio y la abrazó, la mayor correspondió ante este gesto.

\- Esto… no es justo hermana- comentó la Anna tapando su rostro entre las telas blancas de la novia

\- Lo sé- afirmó la rubia cerrando sus manos sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja en una suave caricia- No deseo unirme a alguien de esta manera, pero es por el bien común… estoy tratando de asimilarlo.

Había mucho en juego: su familia y la integridad de quienes vivían bajo el brazo de la administración de su padre. No quería esto. Pero la felicidad común era más importante que la suya en este momento.

\- Pero… - comentó Anna en un suspiro- No sabemos bien de que puede ser capaz el clan del Sur y ese hombre… me asusta Elsa.. he escuchado cosas horribles del menor del clan… temo que te haga algo.

Elsa respiró suavemente, entendiendo el miedo de su hermana. No quería estar aterrada o asustar a Anna más de lo que debía. Conocía muy bien la reputación de aquel hombre que nunca había visto.

Que ironía pensar que estaría unida a él por siempre.

\- No permitiré que me haga nada- concluyó Elsa, levantando con sus manos de porcelana el mentón de su hermana- Anna, querida- le rogó- Deseo que hagas algo por mí.

La rubia acercó sus labios a la oreja de su hermana comentando algo en susurros. Los ojos de Anna se abrieron y un leve temblor apareció en sus ojos ante cada frase que su hermana le regalaba.

La novia se separó de la joven del kimono verde, esta alzó su vista encontrándose con la mirada zafiro de su hermana mayor.

\- Por favor… - suplicó Elsa haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de pena.

Anna asintió con angustia ante todo lo que su hermana había compartido con ella. Sin dejar de mostrar miedo y tristeza ante lo que fue susurrado en su oído.

\- Confía en mí- terminó de decir la pelirroja.

* * *

En el templo sonaban las campanas.

En el altar se respiraba un aire denso, que era cortado por la presencia de la novia que parecía relucir con su vestido blanco. El señor del Sur no dejaba de verla de reojo y la joven podía sentir los penetrantes ojos verdes del que sería su marido inspeccionándola indebidamente.

El sake fue servido y bebido tres veces por el señor del Sur, entregándole la taza a la joven sin apartar sus ojos. De manera suave y tratando de esconder el miedo que le recorría por sus venas; la joven tomó el primer sorbo y el segundo. Terminando con el tercero, convirtiéndolo en una mujer fiel y obediente a aquel perverso hombre.

El matrimonio había sido efectuado.

Encontró los ojos de Anna observarla mientras era llevada al carruaje que la conduciría a su nuevo hogar, en las tierras del Sur. Podía ver el son de tristeza en su rostro, no la culpaba. Con la mejor intención, le regaló una última mirada a su hermana con una delicada sonrisa, antes de comenzar a moverse.

* * *

Los sirvientes hacían reverencias a la llegada del señor y su esposa, dejándolos caminar por los pasillos. El pelirrojo guió a su mujer a una habitación. La nueva señora de la casa se encontró con una sala abierta, con las ventanas que daban al jardín principal. Se podía oír el sonido del agua caer por la caña de bambú. Tenía un aroma agradable a jazmín por el incienso prendido.

\- ¿Es de su agrado?- comentó el pelirrojo sacando de sus pensamiento a la joven

\- Es agradable, si, se lo agradezco- susurró la joven sin querer verlo.

\- Me alegro, es lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que será mi compañera.

Las palabras le incomodaron a la rubia y más al sentir los pasos sobre la madera acercándose hacia ella.

Las manos del pelirrojo rozaron las mangas de su vestimenta, alertando su proximidad a la recién desposada joven.

Instintivamente, la rubia se movió evitando un mayor acercamiento, generando un leve risa grave en la boca de su marido.

\- Es demasiado tímida, mi señora- comentó divertido el señor del Sur- Conozco su recato, es algo que muchos señores hablaban cuando iban a visitar a su padre, así como su sobrenatural belleza.

La joven agradecía que el velo se mantenía sobre su rostro, evitando mostrar el leve rubor de incomodidad que aparecía en sus mejillas.

\- Ahora es la señora de un daimyō- proclamó el pelirrojo- Y espero de usted una compañera fiel por toda la vida y pueda entregarme lo que más deseo.

\- Pensé que la unión con las tierras de mi padre era su objetivo- susurró la joven- ¿No era lo que buscaba?

\- Es verdad- asintió el señor – Pero no puedo administrar yo solo las infinitas tierras que poseo y más en medio de guerras con otros señores, debo mostrar que mi estirpe será invencible.

Los dedos del señor tocaron una de las cintas que decoraban el kimono blanco llevándoselas hacia su rostro y rozando con su boca la fina tela.

\- Haremos una bella descendencia, mi señora- afirmó el pelirrojo- Serán fuertes como mi gente y extravagantes como la dueña del vientre del cual saldrán.

Elsa respiró agitadamente ante aquella afirmación, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus pies temblaron sabiendo que le esperaba.

Hans soltó la cinta, sus pasos lo dirigieron hasta la puerta de salida.

\- La dejaré a solas un tiempo- comentó el pelirrojo- El viaje fue largo y se que no está acostumbrada a ellos.

Hizo una reverencia a la joven dejándola sola.

Elsa, al sentir los pasos alejarse, sus piernas se le hicieron débiles, cayendo en el _tatami*_ que cubría el piso.

Se abrazó a si misma, buscando reconfortarse ante todo lo que estaba pasando para luego negar con la cabeza, tratando de pensar que todo era un sueño, que no estaba en aquellas tierras desconocidas, lejos de su hogar, sin su familia, amigos o gente de confianza y con un hombre que ha sobornado a su padre para tenerla prisionera en aquella gran casa.

Se arrodilló, respirando ruidosamente quitándose las ideas y templando su mente.

Se quitó el velo de su rostro y la primera capa de su traje de novia, dejándola con un kimono blanco de seda y permitiendo que aquello que guardaba tan celosamente entre sus ropas viera la luz del día.

Anna fue muy valiente en buscar la _kaiken*_ , aquella pequeña hoja filosa acompañada de cuerdas escondidas a su petición.

Tomo las finas fibras, para atarse las piernas, no permitiría quedar deshonrada en ningún momento.

Acto seguido, desenvainó el cuchillo, mostrando su filosa hoja que le devolvía el reflejo de sus ojos azules. Por un momento, recordó a su hermana en el momento de contarle su plan, la echaría de menos pero no podía permitir que su honor fuera destruído.

Blandió la kaiken, apuntando hacia su cuello, dispuesta a hacer el _jigai*_. Debía hacerlo antes de haber sido desposada, quería deshonrar a aquel hombre y todo su clan. Sería su venganza por su avaricia y poner en jaque a su familia. Pensar que el volvería y la encontrara muerta le generaba una luz de esperanza.

Respiró suavemente y acercó con rapidez el filo a su cuello.

Lo último que escuchó al caer fue el sonido del bambú tocar nuevamente el suelo.

* * *

Diccionario

 _Dangos:_ _Dulce japonés a base de arroz._

 _Daimyō: Soberano feudal japonés_

 _Yuki onna: "Mujer de Nieve" ser de la mitología japonesa. Mujer alta y hermosa de cabello largos que suele usar un kimono blanco._

 _Tatami: Alfombras de paja que servían para decorar las habitaciones japonesas, se siguen usando._

 _Kaiken: Pequeña daga que tanto hombre y mujeres del mundo samurai podían portar. Como Elsa era hija de un señor feudal, Anna debió robarla entre la pertenencias de alguno de ellos._

 _Jigai: Nombre que se le da al suicidio femenino. Las mujeres del antiguo Japón, si eran mandadas a suicidarse o hacerlo para seguir a su señor o no caer en manos del enemigo debían atarse las piernas para no caer con ellas abiertas y no sentirse deshonradas y con la kaiken cortar su cuello, seccionando la arteria carótida._

* * *

¡Hola a todos y gracias por leer!

Creo que muchos quedaron extrañados de este final ¿verdad? Si, bien trágico. Lo siento por Elsa, pero este AU me llamó a generar un final así. Ella es muy honorable y de seguro haría esto ¿qué opinan? **JDayC** me dio esto de crear un fic basado en la "Era Sengoku" de Japón y me puse a leer mucho sobre esta época en la medida que podía. Se desvió un poco de lo que creo que quería ella (me dijo que quería vestido a los protagonistas, pero más de la trama nunca supe…) Así que luego de investigar un poco la idea de un matrimonio y lo del suicidio se me hicieron muy interesantes.

Como siempre gracias por el apoyo y espero sus comentarios por cualquier cosa.

Antes de irme, les dejo un adelanto de, posiblemente, mi primer intento de terror y sin editar de un fic con el Prompt " **Ouija** " de _HoeLittleDuck._

 _Mientras estaba en el bus que la llevaría a la casa, no pudo evitar abrazarse a sí misma ante el frío que sentía por su cuerpo, podía sentir unos suaves dedos recorrer su hombro, no tuvo que adivinar quien era su invisible acompañante. Se volteó a ver por la ventana, tratando de quitarse la idea de su mente observando el paisaje de la ciudad y su propio reflejo._

 _Odió hacerlo._

 _¿Qué les pareció?_

* * *

Reviews Anónimos:

Ari: Que bueno que te haya gustado :)

* * *

 _¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	4. 4 Ouija

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 4**

 **Ouija**

Pedido por: HoeLittleDuck

Palabras: 2080

Rating: T

 **Resumen:** Hablar con los muertos puede ser divertido, pero cuando pasa a ser una obsesión podrías atraer más de un problema.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertencen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Había iniciado aquel pasatiempo por curiosidad, nada más. Era algo que hacer con las niñas de la escuela.

Recordaba felizmente la primera vez que decidió jugar con ese tablero. Asombrándose de como el señalador se movía con las manos sobre él sintiendo una extraña descarga sobre su brazo.

\- No separen las manos del señalador- le susurró la chica a su lado.

Acató la orden, mientras la ronda de preguntas continuaba, las horas pasaron rápidamente.

Elsa siempre fue una joven solitaria y la posibilidad de interactuar con sus compañeras de esta manera le agradó mucho. Se sentía parte de algo.

Aunque su mayor alegría era saber que hablaba con alguien fuera de este mundo terrenal.

Había gente interesante que solían contactar, lo que hacía sonreír a la tímida rubia ante aquellas conversaciones sin rostro ni voz.

Las sesiones continuaron no se sabe cuantos meses. En las pijamadas era obligación traer el tablero para invitar a más personas a conversar en conjunto a la comida, bebidas y risas de chicas. Ella iba a todas las reuniones.

En una de esas noches, comenzó la sesión.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- había preguntado una de las chicas.

Las manos de las invitadas comenzaron a moverse encima del señalador, con cautela, juntando cuatro letras.

 _H… A… N … S_

\- Oh- sonrió Elsa- debe ser el mismo "Hans" de las otras sesiones.

La mano en el indicador se movieron a la zona de "SI"

\- ¿Cuantas veces ha venido? – consultó una de las invitadas- Creo que van cinco sesiones que viene.

\- Si- afirmó Elsa- Creo que le caemos bien, ¿verdad Hans?

Nuevamente, el invisible ser dijo que "SI".

Cada vez que Hans aparecía el ambiente era agradable, muy especialmente para Elsa, quien ya lo veía como un amigo sin rostro y Hans se dejaba querer, hablaba agradablemente a todas, pero ante las preguntas de Elsa había algo distinto: respondía más rápido y el ambiente frío, común en esas sesiones, desaparecía.

La rubia no pudo evitar crear su propio tablero y, escondida en su casa, comenzar a jugar sola. Hans siempre estaba ahí para conversar con ella, las horas pasaban sin darse cuenta y Hans se iba ya muy tarde en el día. Era algo difícil que el visitante se fuera en una primer instancia.

* * *

Anna se veía preocupada. Elsa comenzaba a verse más pálida que nunca y su mirada se veía perdida. Al principio pensó que sería por cansancio por el colegio, pero mientras pasaban los días descartó la idea.

Fue en el desayuno en que le hizo la pregunta.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le consultó la pelirroja al momento de sentarse

\- Si- dijo Elsa extrañada ante la consulta de la menor.

\- ¿Segura?- la duda no abandonaba la mente de Anna

\- Es que me quedé hablando con Hans hasta muy noche.

Anna pestañeó ante esto.

\- ¿Quién es Hans?

\- Un amigo.

\- Si te quedaste muy tarde hablando con él- comentó Anna- Debo suponer que es muy especial, ¿estás saliendo con él?

\- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió la rubia- No, es simplemente un muy buen amigo

\- Es que si hablas mucho con él, supuse que habría algo. No sueles hablar con muchos chicos Elsa. ¿Cuál es su apellido?

\- Pues no lo se

\- ¿Y como lo conociste? Por el colegio, un amigo, ¿algún grupo de Facebook?

Elsa no supo como responder. Anna pensaba que era alguien real, de carne y hueso. ¿Qué pensaría si le dijera que ni siquiera está vivo?

\- Bueno, estaba con las chicas de mi curso y apareció en medio de una conversación.

Elsa no estaba mintiendo, ya que efectivamente lo había conocido así.

\- ¿Y cómo es?- comentó Anna

\- Es alto- Elsa recordaba parte de las conversaciones que tenía con el ente- Pelo pelirrojo y ojos verdes.

\- Pues se ve interesante, ¿Tienes una foto de él?

\- No, Anna

\- ¿Y no tiene un perfil en alguna red o algo para espiarlo?- dijo divertida Anna sacando su celular.

\- No – afirmó Elsa cada vez más incómoda ante como iba la conversación.

No era que odiara esas preguntas, pero no tenía respuesta ante la curiosidad de su hermana.

\- Bueno, en fin. Solo era para saber- sonrió la pelirroja con tranquilidad- Sabes, te veo muy agotada y temía que estabas enfermando, pero … mmm no puedo evitar preocuparme.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Porque si estuvieras hablando con un chico, que es agradable por como hablas sobre él, no te verías demacrada, estarías más vivaz y con ojos brillantes. No se si te esté haciendo bien.

Las palabras de Anna eran sinceras y la mayor descubrió preocupación en sus ojos. Agradecía aquel detalle hacia ella.

La pelirroja levantó su vista al ver como la luz de la cocina estaba tintineando de manera extraña.

\- ¿Y eso?- comentó la menor- debió ser una baja de electricidad.

Elsa se quedó observando la ampolleta por un rato, sintiendo que había algo extraño en todo eso.

* * *

Se preparaba una nueva sesión en la casa de una de sus compañeras y Hans estaba puntual como siempre.

\- ¿Me pregunto si estará sentado por aquí?- consultó una de las chicas.

La pregunta se formuló y Hans comenzó a responder.

D… E…T…R…Á…S… D…E… E…L…S…A

Las chicas rieron ante la respuesta. La rubia sintió un aire frío en su espalda y como sus brazos eran rodeados por un abrazo invisible. Hans estaba, efectivamente, detrás de ella. No pudo evitar ruborizarse ante esta sensación.

\- Vaya- exclamó la dueña de casa de forma divertida- Creo que Elsa tiene un novio fantasma

Hubo un leve ruido de risas ante esto.

\- Si- dijo otra chica- Ahora que lo pienso, Hans parece que te tiene mucho cariño, Elsa. ¿Qué se siente que un espíritu esté enamorado de ti?

Elsa se incomodó ante esto.

\- No es eso… - dijo Elsa tímidamente- El solo es amable conmigo.

\- ¿Amable contigo?- repitió la dueña de casa- Hablas como si fuera algo real, tontita. ¿En serio crees eso? Esto es solo un juego.

Un florero se estrelló cerca de donde estaba la chica, generando un grito de parte de las demás.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Ese florero estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¿Habrá sido él?

\- No seas estúpida.

\- ¡No soy estúpida!

\- Chicas, debemos decirle que se vaya.

Las jóvenes pidieron al espíritu que se retirara, pero el señalador indicaba un rotundo "No"

Lo intentaron más veces, comenzando a asustarse ante la rotunda negativa de Hans a marcharse.

\- No, quiere irse- lloró una chica- ¿Y si cerramos el tablero?

\- No, eso no se hace- dijo otra.

\- Elsa- pidió la dueña de casa- Pídele que se vaya, por favor.

La joven asustada, acató la orden, pidiéndole de favor a Hans que se retirará.

Logró su cometido.

Asustada de lo acontecido, Elsa se despidió de las chicas y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

Mientras estaba en el bus que la llevaría a la casa, no pudo evitar abrazarse a sí misma ante el frío que sentía por su cuerpo, podía sentir unos suaves dedos recorrer su hombro, no tuvo que adivinar quien era su invisible acompañante. Se volteó a ver por la ventana, tratando de quitarse la idea de su mente observando el paisaje de la ciudad y su propio reflejo.

Odió hacerlo.

El vidrio mostraba su rostro, y también una mano masculina sobre su hombro.

Aguantó el grito que quería escapar de su boca, mientras sus ojos recorrían un brazo y seguir por un cuerpo que consideraba invisible.

Pudo verlo a su lado.

Alto, pelirrojo y unos ojos verdes que brillaban de una manera tenebrosa con un aurea oscura a su alrededor.

El gritó se manifestó y dio una suave salto sobre su asiento, asustando a los viajeros y acelerando su corazón.

Se bajó del bus, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas agradeciendo que el recorrido la había dejado muy cerca de su casa.

Abrió la puerta y entró a su habitación, escondiéndose entre las frazadas de su cama.

Estaba temblando y su corazón parecía que escaparía de su pecho ante la manera de latir mientras trataba de quitarse de la cabeza aquella visión.

Era él, era Hans y simplemente no le gustó lo que vio.

Su rostro ensombrecido y sus ojos fijos en ella con una expresión que no traía nada bueno.

Su celular sonó sin previo aviso, asustándola por unos momentos. Observó que era Anna.

\- ¿Aló?

\- Elsa, ¿estás bien?- la voz de la menor se escuchaba asustada y apunto de ponerse a llorar

\- Si, estoy en casa, ¿qué pasa?

\- Gracias a Dios, acaba de haber un incendio en el barrio de tu compañera de curso, una casa completa comenzó a arder de la nada, se escuchaban unos gritos… y pensé que era en la que estas tu…

A la rubia le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

Instintivamente tomó el control remoto que estaba en su velador y prendió el televisor, buscando el canal de noticias mientras su hermana le hablaba, encontrando las imágenes de la casa de su compañera ardiendo.

El subtexto de la noticia la heló por completo, sin creer lo que leía.

 _No hubo sobrevivientes_

Un grito de espanto escapó de su boca, alertando a su hermana por el celular.

\- ¿Elsa?

\- Estoy en casa, no te preocupes.

Anna quería seguir haciendo preguntas, pero la rubia terminó la llamada.

La joven se arrodilló, llevando sus manos a esconder su rostro sin poder creer todo esto.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Una brisa fría cruzó su cuerpo paralizando sus pensamientos, pero permitiéndole entender lo que estaba pasando.

\- Hans… - susurró- ¿Eres tú?

Las cortinas de la habitación se movieron sin que hubiera viento.

Ese era un rotundo "sí".

Sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, alertando aquella siniestra presencia.

No quería voltearse, no se atrevía. Sus ojos cerúleos estaban clavados en el piso de madera.

\- ¿Por qué?- murmuró - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sintió un peso sobre su espalda y como su cuerpo era envuelto en unos brazos invisibles. Tragó saliva al sentir una leve presión fría sobre su mejilla.

Era un beso.

\- Ella no te hizo nada… - Su voz apenas si escapó de su garganta.

La presión desapareció de manera brusca para comenzar a oír un fuerte ruido. Libros , cuadernos, lápices y distintos accesorios encima de una repisa eran botados. Hans estaba enojado.

\- Basta… por favor- rogó la rubia.

Como pudo, se levantó en dirección a la puerta, pero esta fue cerrada de golpe, dejándola aislada del resto de la casa.

\- No… no…- trató de hacer girar la perilla en vano antes que una ráfaga de viento la alejara con cuidado de aquel lugar.

Elsa observó a su alrededor, asustada. Buscando una vía de escape. La luz de la habitación se apagó, dejando todo en la oscuridad, salvo por la luz que generaba la ventana por el exterior.

Su respiración se aceleró mientras sus ojos se ponían acuosos.

Observó como una silueta aparecía entre las paredes de manera suave, materializándose cada vez más en dirección a ella. Trató de huir, pero unas manos invisibles la tomaron de la cintura y sellaron su boca.

Era un beso, Hans la estaba besando en los labios.

Movió su rostro, pero ante sus intentos de escapes, aquel beso se hacía más profundo. Los labios fríos e invisibles no le permitían gritar.

Su miedo se agudizó al observar, frente a ella, el espejo de la habitación.

Se mostraba su reflejo con aquella figura oscura de cabellos rojizos que vio en el bus. Aquel cuerpo siniestro movía su cabeza y profundizando más aquel beso. Sus manos trataron de empujar a aquella figura inexistente, pero era en vano, la presión era mayor y podía sentir como esas manos, que no podía ver, acariciaban su espalda con un son posesivo congelándole la espina.

Su boca fue liberada, para luego sentir como su cuello era acariciado por aquel tacto invisible y como su oreja se enfriaba ante un fantasmal aliento.

Un leve suspiró retumbó en su oído. La voz era grave y lejana helándole la espina.

\- Elsa…- musitó la voz- Elsa…- volvió a llamarla.

La nombrada trataba de soltarse, pero era imposible. Ante la impotencia, comenzó a llorar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de miedo cuando vio, ya materializados, aquellos ojos fríos observarla.

Un gran grito bramó en el interior de la habitación, perdiéndose entre las murallas. Sin ser escuchado por nadie más.

Todo estaba perdido.

* * *

Hola a todos, buen viernes a todos ustedes. ¿Qué les pareció esta entrega? Es mi primer intento terror/paranormal y todo gracias a HoeLittleDuck, ella planteó que Hans puede ser un demonio que atormentaba a Elsa o que el estuviera asustado y acude a Elsa para poder dormir haciéndolo humorístico. Pero con la idea de Ouija recordé algunas anécdotas de mi hermana menor con su uso, además de otras historias de gente cercana que se les ocurrió jugar con el famoso tablero. Creo mucho en el mundo más allá de la muerte y sinceramente no me permitiría jugar con fantasmas usando la Ouija, es como buscar gente por internet: No sabes que encontrarás y por lo general siempre será más malo que bueno.

* * *

Bueno estimados, los dejo hasta aquí y para quitarles el susto o incomodidad de este cortito, les dejo un adelanto de lo que me hizo escribir **The Lonely Frozen Wolf** con **"Mimo y Turista"** sin editar.

 _En medio de su acto de mímica, observó a un figura menuda sentada en un banquillo, Era una joven que de inmediato notó que era extranjera. Probablemente de un país escandinavo por el tono blanquecino de su piel y cabello casi sin color ante el sol francés. Llevaba una simple blusa blanca, jeans y zapatillas a juego, un bolso diminuto cruzaba su pecho y sobre sus manos de muñeca una cámara fotográfica. Sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosos sobre la máquina con un son de miedo que podía leer en su cara._

 _Hans no necesitaba ser adivino para entender que algo le ocurría a la chica._

* * *

Reviews Anónimos

Anonima: Japón es un submundo que mientras más estudio de su cultura e historia más me interesa, pero me alegra no ser de esa sociedad. Es loco, si, pero hay que entender la mentalidad de ellos y su sistema de vida para comprender más.

Ari: Ojalá te guste esta.

¡Nos Vemos!


	5. 5 Mimo y Turista

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 4**

 **Mimo y Turista**

Pedido por: The Lonely Frozen Wolf

Palabras: 1359

Rating: K

 **Resumen:** **A veces no es necesario decir nada para generar una sonrisa. Los gestos son más fuertes que las palabras y más cuando estas en un lugar tan mágico como Paris.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertencen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

* * *

\- Hans, levántate.

La voz de Eugene lo hizo despertarse. El cabello pelirrojo de su cabeza estaba despeinado por todas partes mientras lanzaba un gran bostezo.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con el castaño, su compañero de departamento. Leía un periódico mientras se comía un pedazo de pan.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? – consultó el pelirrojo.

\- Llegué hace una hora- respondió Eugene tomando un sorbo de su vaso de agua- Como algo y me voy a dormir.

El pelirrojo entró al baño. Al poco tiempo se escuchó un grito en conjunto al sonido de la ducha.

\- ¡El agua esta fría!

\- No nos alcanzaba para pagar el gas, era eso o la luz.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te quejes- le dijo el castaño- Tuvimos muchos gastos, agradece que pudimos pagar la mitad de las cuentas y el arriendo.

\- ¡Esto es un robo!

\- No, es la vida. Te debo recordar que tu fuiste el de las ideas de probar suerte en Paris: "Los artistas se le respetan", fue lo que dijiste.

\- De acuerdo, ¡ya cállate!.

Como pudo, el pelirrojo hizo su aseo matutino y mordió el pedazo de pan que Eugene dejó de sobras.

Ya a esas alturas el castaño se había ido a su habitación a dormir luego de su turno nocturno en un pub como garzón.

Hans tomó su bolso y fue en busca de transporte.

* * *

Se podía apreciar la emblemática torre Eiffel desde el bus, bajándose cerca de los parque y cafés que lo rodeaban junto al gran tumulto de turistas.

Cerca de un callejón, comenzó su rutina de todos los días: con espejo en mano comenzó a aplicar la pintura blanca sobre su piel agregando detalles oscuros en ciertas partes. Guardó sus pertenencias, sin olvidar ponerse los guantes y boina dejando listo su traje de mimo.

No era lo que esperaba cuando llegó a Francia, originalmente era probar suerte en los teatros ante su profesión de actor, pero debía admitir que no se ganaba mal.

Los turistas eran buenos en las propinas y le agradaba hacer reír, aunque sea un poco, a la gente con las bromas y actos hechos sin decir una palabra. Era n buen ejercicio, si lo pensaba bien.

En medio de su acto de mímica, observó a un figura menuda sentada en un banquillo. Era una joven que de inmediato notó que era extranjera. Probablemente de un país escandinavo por el tono blanquecino de su piel y cabello casi sin color ante el sol francés. Llevaba una simple blusa blanca, con jeans y zapatillas a juego, un bolso diminuto cruzaba su pecho y sobre sus manos de muñeca una cámara fotográfica. Sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosos sobre la máquina con un son de miedo que podía leer en su cara.

Hans no necesitaba ser adivino para entender que algo le ocurría a la chica.

Su curiosidad y la posibilidad de improvisar ante su disfraz de mimo, lo hizo acercarse a ella, sentándose del otros lado del banco que se encontraba vacío.

El sonido de las maderas alertó a la joven rubia que no estaba sola. Sus ojos azules se posaron en el rostro blanco del artista dejándola un poco incómoda.

\- Es tímida- confirmó el muchacho.

Con sutileza, levantó su boina saludando a la joven. Esta, cohibida, alzó su palma en un discreto saludo.

El mimo hizo un gesto de acercarse apuntando a la cámara de la chica. Esta observó el objeto con inseguridad antes de tendérselo al actor callejero.

Hans tomó la cámara, actuando como si no supiera como utilizarla y en un movimiento rápido disparó el flash del aparato hacia si mismo por sobre su frente, pero creando la ilusión que le había llegado directamente a los ojos, generando un acto que había quedado ciego.

La joven sonrió.

Había logrado sacarle una bonita mueca.

Tomó la cámara y comenzó a actuar que se le iba a caer, alertando a la joven dueña del aparato. Pero el artista, con maestría, logró tomarlo para sacarle una bella foto a su dueña.

El mimo le mostró la pantalla de la cámara, afirmando con el pulgar de lo bien que lucía.

La turista se ruborizó.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante esto y, en un rápido movimiento, la tomó del brazo para que ambos salieran en una bella fotografía.

Luego de esto, se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de la joven con un beso en los nudillos de su mano.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y Hans, aburrido del agua congelada por las mañanas, optó por calentar una tetera, usaría esa agua para el café y una ducha por presas. Se merecía, aunque sea, el gusto del agua tibia un día al mes.

Mientras entibiaba el agua, Eugene volvía de su turno de noche.

\- ¿Me estas preparando el desayuno, cariño?- bromeó el castaño

\- Muy gracioso.

\- Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a verte trabajar tan temprano, a esta hora sigues durmiendo.

\- Quiero darme el gusto de lavarme la cara con agua caliente, para variar.

\- Oh si, es muy importante eso- dijo Eugene en un bostezo- Como algo y me voy a ala cama.

Luego de su aseo matutino, se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo para el ritual de todos los días.

La tarde había sido agradable, habían muchos estadounidenses en un tour que le habían sacado fotografías y les había dejado una buena propina, el punto malo fueron unos rusos pasados en copas que querían pelear. Pero se divirtió mucho con los gritos y risas de un grupo de mexicanos que, con máscaras de luchadores, sombreros grandes y blusas de su selección, estaban haciendo hora para un partido contra la selección francesa como un amistoso para el mundial de fútbol.

La noche llegó. Agradeciendo que pronto podría dormir un poco y quitarse el maquillaje que ya comenzaba a molestarlo por la cantidad de horas de trabajo.

Fue hasta el sector donde guardaba sus cosas y se podría quitar el maquillaje cuando escuchó la suave voz de alguien tratando de llamar su atención.

\- Disculpe.

La voz fue melodiosa. Al voltear se encontró con dos ojos azules que recordaba de una de sus improvisaciones.

La joven y tímida turista de la cámara fotográfica estaba cerca de él con un manual de noruego-francés sobre sus manos, de manera nerviosa.

Había adivinado su proceder.

Moviendo sus dedos sobre el manual, la joven comenzó a hablar.

\- Yo…- comenzó con un francés tímido y con acento fuerte de extranjero- quería agradecerte lo de ayer.

Hans cambio su postura, haciendo entender que estaba poniendo atención.

\- Es mi primera vez en un viaje así, sola- comentó la joven cuidando sus palabras al traducirlas- Iba a venir con mi hermana… pero ella quiso hacer un viaje con su novio.

Observó algo de tristeza en los ojos de la turista.

\- Me enojé tanto con ella que decidí venir sola y me di cuenta que fue mala idea… quise tratar de divertirme, pero me sentía muy mal hasta la vez que nos sacamos la fotografía.

Los ojos de la joven se fijaron en los del mimo un segundo antes de seguir hablando.

\- No había sonreído desde que llegué aquí, eres muy bueno- terminó la joven de hablar.

Hans sonrió. No de mero formalismo, era de verdad. Nadie le había dicho algo así de su trabajo artístico. De alguna forma, lo llenó completamente.

El mimo, manteniendo su caracterización, se acercó suavemente a la joven y, con un truco de magia, apareció una pequeña flor de papel blanco, tendiéndolo a la turista.

La rubia se quedó observando el regalo como una pequeña niña antes de tomarlo con sus manos.

\- Nadie me había regalado una flor antes- sonrió la rubia- Muchas gracias.

El mudo artista se quitó su boina de manera de devolver el gesto. A los pocos segundos, hizo una reverencia para seguir caminando.

A unos cuantos metros, escuchó por última vez a la joven.

\- ¡Me llamo Elsa!- exclamó la rubia.

\- Elsa… - susurró Hans al viento en su traje de mimo y sin ser escuchado por nadie más.

El pelirrojo volvió de muy buen humor al departamento aquella noche.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado este lindo Au gracias a **The Lonely Frozen Wolf** , personalmente, sus prompt me han salido difíciles porque busco como mantener a los personajes lo más cercanos a sus naturalezas, pero bueno es un gran ejercicio, así que feliz de aceptarlo.

Mientras escribía esta historia tuve que meter a Eugene (Flynn Rider) lo siento, pero entre que tumblr me hace ver fotos de los dos haciendo tonteras era de esperarse, en conjunto a que Jim Kim diseñó muy bien a esos dos. ¿Saben que es mi tercera historia donde interactúan? La primera fue en mi primer Helsa: **"El Hielo se derrite, el fuego se apaga"** y en el corto AU **"El Contrato".**

Buenos mis bellos, con esta quinta historia ya presenté a las 5 maravillosas personitas que me dieron prompts, eso si, me han generado muchas dudas estas 5 historias.

Como hay algunos que están escritos hace más de un mes, siento que no son buenos y en serio me ha agotado mucho, mentalmente hablando, siendo que tengo muchos no concluídos.

Y, en general, me siento muy desmotivada, espero que se me quite pronto, porque me deja muy mal y sin ganas de escribir.

La próxima semana comienzo nuevamente con **A Frozen Fan** y les dejo un adelanto **sin editar** de lo que nos trae con **"Fantasma de la Ópera"**

 _Se acercó a la figura con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, sosteniendo la rosa regalada._

\- _No sabe lo feliz que me hace que le haya gustado mi actuación- sonrió la cantante con sus ojos brillando- Usted… no se que decir, me ha ayudado tanto y protegido._

 _El enmascarado sonrió._

\- _Recuerda que soy tu ángel, mi querida Elsa-dijo tendiendo su mano enguantada en negro._

 _La rubia su ruborizó ante la mano ofrecida. Con su corazón palpitando en su pecho, la aceptó._

 _Elsa se sintió volando mientras, con suavidad, su ángel la conducía quien sabe donde._

 **Reviews Anónimos**

Ari: Me alegro que te gustara, aquí tienes el siguiente y ¡espero tu opinión como siempre!


	6. 6 Fantasma de la Ópera

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 6**

 **Fantasma de la Ópera**

Pedido por: A Frozen Fan

Palabras: 2388

Rating: K

 **Resumen:** La ópera sorprende y asusta cuando la curiosidad te hace levantar el antifaz que cubre a tu "ángel"

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Las luces del teatro de opera relucían en la noche del verano parisino. La gente llegaba sonriente: los hombres usaban sus mejores trajes y sombreros así como las señoras se pavoneaban envueltas en sus abrigos de pieles y en sus joyas.

Los carteles de las funciones decoraban la entrada del teatro, siendo el principal, el de una bella joven de piel pálida y cabello rubio, envuelta en un lujoso vestido azul. Su mirada angelical era lo que más llamaba la atención en aquella imagen, era imposible no quedarse observando aquella gráfica que anunciaba a la cantante que se esperaba escuchar.

No se podía evitar, Elsa era un diamante en bruto que, a su corta edad, ya había conquistado los corazones de París y del mundo.

Muchos llegaban de distintas partes del globo para presenciarla.

Su voz era dulce y cristalina como el agua que, al cantar la opera, era como si tuvieras un coro de ángeles al lado tuyo. Y esta vez era su primera presentación de solista.

La necesidad de un asiento, para esta gran primera vez, era algo de vida y muerte para muchos fanáticos. Se había oído de duelos por el asiento mejor privilegiado para verla. Muchos eran rumores que alimentaban la virtud de la joven ángel del teatro de opera.

Los espectadores comenzaron a tomar sus asientos, ansiosos y sacando binoculares para tener una mejor vista del escenario y de la estrella esperada.

Todos ponían atención al telón de terciopelo rojo que en cualquier momento se abriría; sin percatarse de que uno de los querubines de yeso, que decoraban un murallón, desaparecía.

Unas manos enguantadas escondieron la figura, por el agujero causado y, en su interior, apareció el rostro de alguien que observaba el escenario que comenzaba a abrirse.

El telón comenzó a levantarse, los aplausos llenaron el ambiente mientras una figura menuda aparecía vestida en azul y tonos celestes. Distintas sedas caían alrededor de su cintura haciendo que sus ropas se vieran como el de una bella hada celestial. Su pelo rubio, ondulado, suelto y largo, decorado de flores entrelazadas terminaban de hacer la bella ilusión.

Elsa se veía hermosa, muchos murmuraron eso al distinguir a la estrella del teatro aparecer. Las mujeres tomaban nota de su estilo, mientras los caballeros lanzaban suspiros.

La persona escondida detrás del querubín sonrió con ternura al ver a la joven aparecer mientras esta comenzaba a cantar.

Su voz llenó el lugar, haciendo eco en cada rincón del salón que la observaba con respeto y con admiración. Era realmente como tener un ángel ante ellos o una bella muñeca de porcelana.

Las luces la hacían ver más pálida, marcando el rubor de sus mejillas y el labial rosado de su boca.

* * *

El recital terminó, estallando en aplausos y gritos de júbilo por parte de los espectadores.

Rosas sueltas y ramos completos caían a los pies de la cantante. Esta, sonrojada ante el cariño y el calor que sentía luego de cantar por primera vez sola hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento, tomando un ramo al azar de manera de saludo.

El telón se cerró, dejando a oscuras a la cantante por unos momentos, mientras seguían retumbando las palmas de los espectadores.

Los gritos de felicidad de sus compañeros se escucharon al segundo, abrazándola y felicitándola de tan bella presentación.

\- Oh Querida- comentó Gerda, la administradora del lugar- Haz estado espectacular, todavía no puedo creer cuanto has evolucionado. Tu padre… mi niña, el estaría orgulloso de ti.

Elsa sonrió ante esto. Su adorado padre siempre fue quien la impulsó a cantar, había muerto hace años dejándola al cuidado de Gerda quien se encargaba del teatro. Muchos pensaban, entre las cantantes, que por ser la protegida de la administradora, Elsa tenía mayor publicidad, pero si supieran lo que tuvo que trabajar luego de la muerte de su padre para hacerse escuchar en el mundo de la música. Agradecía a Gerda por sus cuidados, pero mucho más a aquella persona que, en las sombras, la instruyó en el canto.

Nadie sabía de su existencia y la joven diva sabía muy poco de él. Pero le debía mucho a su querido "ángel de la música". Solo esperaba que la haya escuchado cantar el día de hoy.

\- Gracias Gerda- la cantante abrazó a la administradora.

\- Hoy debemos celebrar- dijo la mujer- Creo que te mereces una cena a ese restaurant que te gusta tanto.

\- No se que decir Gerda, muchas gracias- el rostro de Elsa se iluminó ante esto, pensando en los deliciosos postres que aquel lugar tenía- Pero esta vez, simplemente quiero ir a mi camerino y descansar. Ha sido difícil cantar yo sola.

\- Me imagino- comentó Gerda siendo comprensiva- Fue tu primera vez como solista luego del accidente que tuvo Ariel, pobre niña. Menos mal se golpeó una pierna y no fue más que una fractura.

Saber que la mejor cantante del teatro haya tenido un accidente antes del inicio de la presentación la asustó, ella misma presenció como una de las cortinas caía del telón, si la pelirroja no hubiera saltado hubiera sido fatal, solo su pierna fue lastimada en aquella ocasión . No estaba lista para cantar ella sola frente a tanta gente, era tímida aunque en el escenario no se notara. Pero la presencia de Ariel la mantenía serena, tenía menor edad que la rubia, pero una voz más explosiva y llenadora, eso le permitía estar tranquila encima de un escenario al estar acompañada de tan gran diva. Todavía recuerda como los nervios atacaron su cuerpo al ser autorizada como solista en la presentación, siendo tranquilizada por su misterioso mentor, pero dejándola exhausta anímicamente luego de la presentación.

No era fácil ser artista, para nada.

Elsa se despidió de todos, dirigiéndose a la tranquilidad de su camerino. Cerró la puerta, dispuesta a quitarse el maquillaje y la vestimenta por algo más ligero.

Al sentarse en su tocador, se dio cuenta de un detalle.

En un pequeño frasco de cristal, había una rosa blanca con un cinta azul en su tallo.

Ella sonrió.

Sus manos tomaron la flor y aspiró su aroma.

Odiaba los regalos que le llegaban de las personas, muchas veces había tenido grandes ramos de flores de desconocidos en su camarín, la ponían nerviosa. Le había pedido a Gerda que no dejara entrar esos detalles, pero este era distinto.

Era la marca de su querido "ángel", podía reconocer el gesto. Él sabía que le gustaban las rosas blancas y esta se veía recién cortada, sus espinas había sido sacadas con delicadeza y reconocía el material de la cinta, era semejante a la que usaba en el cuello su querido ser celestial.

Un suave viento recorrió su espalda, moviendo las velas que tenía para alumbrar el lugar.

El eco de una voz gruesa, pero melodiosa, retumbó en las paredes.

\- Felicidades- se escuchó- Has estado maravillosa.

Elsa se ruborizó ante el elogio, girándose con timidez.

Frente a ella había un espejo pegado a la muralla, se observó en él mientras, de manera transparente, una silueta en capa oscura se materializó ante ella.

Su cuerpo no era visible a primera vista, menos ante lo oscuro de sus ropajes, su rostro apenas si se observaba y se podía distinguir su cabello rojizo, puesto que sus ojos y parte de su mejilla eran escondidos bajo una mascara negra.

Cualquiera que presencie aquella figura, sus cuerpo temblaría ante el escalofrío que producía, pero la joven era inmune a eso frente al desconocido.

Se acercó a la ser en punta de negro con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, sosteniendo la rosa regalada.

\- No sabe lo feliz que me hace que le haya gustado- sonrió la cantante con sus ojos brillando- Usted… no se que decir, me ha ayudado tanto y protegido.

El enmascarado sonrió.

\- Soy tu ángel, mi querida Elsa- tendiendo su mano enguantada en negro a la joven.

La rubia su ruborizó ante la mano ofrecida. Con su corazón palpitando en su pecho, la aceptó.

Elsa se sintió volando mientras, con suavidad, su ángel la conducía quien sabe donde.

* * *

El teatro, según sabía, había sido construido sobre un lago, haciéndola entender porque ahora estaba en una pequeña embarcación. Su ángel, de manera lenta y amable, remaba guiándola a sus territorios.

Los candelabros brillando en miles de velas fue su recibimiento ante lo que parecía ser la morada de su ser celestial. Todo lleno de telas, partituras y velas. Pero lo más llamativo era un viejo órgano con sus teclas limpias por su uso reciente.

La rubia movió sus manos por la madera del instrumento, asombrada de encontrar algo así en un lugar tan apartado y escondido.

¿Por qué un ser tan amable con ella vivía en este lugar, bajo la superficie?

Su ángel se acercó al asiento del instrumento, haciendo que un suave tecla sea escuchada. Él la observó bajo su mascara negra.

Elsa pudo distinguir un suave brillo esmeralda en sus ojos. Se acercó a él y afinó su voz, copiando la nota del instrumento.

Una nueva nota apareció en el ambiente, siendo nuevamente copiada por la joven, generando un dúo en la oscuridad.

El ángel enmascarado movió sus manos sobre el instrumento, creando una deliciosa melodía. Elsa dejó de cantar para poder escuchar el talento de su protector.

Se sentó junto a él, viendo con maestría el movimiento de esas manos enguantadas. Sus ojos continuaron por sus brazos, hasta ver aquel perfil de cabello rojizo y de rostro misterioso.

¿Cómo alguien con tal talento quería ocultarse?

Con delicadeza, rozó las mejillas del misterioso ser, generando una agradable caricia que hizo cerrar los ojos a su dueño. En un grácil movimiento, su otra mano acarició el mentón del músico, mientras las notas se escuchaban con menor intensidad y más lento.

Una suave sonrisa se cruzó por los labios del desconocido ante las manos de la joven. Sin darse cuenta de cómo, por curiosidad, su protegida levantaba su antifaz.

Se dio cuenta en el momento del frío en su rostro.

Elsa aguantó la respiración al ver a piel expuesta de su ser celestial, quien inmediatamente se escondió con sus manos, dejando de tocar.

\- ¡Qué hiciste!- bramó el pelirrojo mezclando enojo y miedo en el sonido de su voz.

La joven, asustada ante lo visto y como se comportó su mentor, quiso acercarse a él, pero este se lo negó levantándose del asiento con su rostro escondido.

\- Has visto demasiado, Elsa- susurró- ¿Qué harás ahora?¿escapar de mí? ¿buscar a alguien a que atrape la abominación que vive bajo el teatro?

La rubia se quedó sentada, con el antifaz de sus manos. Su mirada se veía preocupada y levemente asustada.

Tomando aire, se levantó del asiento que compartían hace poco y se acercó a su protector.

\- ¿Cómo puede decir que es una abominación?- le dijo con un suavidad.

\- Eso es lo que soy desde que tengo memoria

Elsa se sorprendió.

Esa era la razón por la cual se ocultaba en el teatro y que no veía la luz, el miedo a ser juzgado por su aspecto.

En su interior, la rubia sentía culpa de su propia curiosidad. Buscando entender a aquella pobre criatura carente de amor.

En algún momento se sintió así, con su padre muerto y sin tener a nadie en su vida. Si no fuera por la amabilidad de Gerda estaría en la calle, tal vez muerta. El hombre frente a él, por el miedo que su rostro producía, no tenía a nadie en el mundo.

¿Cómo a alguien así lo podían dejar solo? No era justo.

\- No diga eso- subió la voz tocando el hombro del asustado hombre- ¿Cómo alguien con su talento puede ser llamado abominación?

Elsa cerró sus brazos en una abrazo, buscando reconfortar al desdichado.

Sintió los guantes de su ángel rozar sus brazos, pero con su rostro observando el piso. Ella, en busca de hacerlo entender, movió su frente, tocando la nuca pelirrojo en una gentil caricia, buscando verle al rostro.

Con cuidado encontró sus orbes verdes escondidos ente la piel deformada en tonos negros y demacrado de su rostro con falta de nariz.

Quien lo viera, pensaría que era un cuerpo en descomposición, un cadáver viviente.

Esta vez, con la seguridad en sus movimientos, sus labios besaron una de las mejillas, de manera suave y tierna. Sorprendiendo al dueño de aquel deforme rostro.

Los orbes verdes observaron a la joven con su mirada fija en él. Sin miedo alguno.

Era la primera vez que alguien le veía así en mucho tiempo, sin su máscara.

\- Mi ángel- le susurró la cantante- Mi querido y solitario ángel. Confía en mí, por favor.

La mirada del hombre brilló ante la felicidad de aquellas palabras.

Observando a la joven cantante acercó sus labios siendo correspondidos en un beso suave y tímido que, con los segundos, fue más profundo.

Sus manos enguantadas tomaron el mentón pálido de la rubia mientras que con su otra mano libre la ocultó con su capa en una abrazo posesivo, envolvente y cubiertos por la oscuridad.

* * *

Gerda se paseaba dando vueltas en la habitación, una de las coristas le había traído una taza de té que ya se había bebido de la ansiedad.

La administradora fue en la mañana a la habitación de Elsa, no solía tardarse tanto. Al no encontrarla, la buscaron en otras habitaciones, gritaron su nombre sin respuesta.

Los policías llegaron al enterarse de la desaparición de la joven diva, registrando las habitaciones y cada rincón conocido del teatro.

A la habitación llegó un uniformado. Gerda se acercó a él con rostro preocupado.

\- ¡Díganme que la han encontrado!- suplicó la mujer

El hombre suspiró apesadumbrado.

\- Lo sentimos- le informó el uniformado.

La administradora ahogó un grito de tristeza mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro escondiendo las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar.

\- Lo único que encontramos fue esto, señora.

El policía le tendió una rosa blanca con una cinta atada a la señora. Esta la tomó sin entender.

\- Fue descubierta en el piso de la habitación de la señorita Elsa. No encontramos rastros de alguna sustancia extraña en ella o algo parecido.

La mujer agradeció que le entregaran la fina flor. Guardándola entre su pecho y manos.

Tal vez aquello era lo último que tocó su muchacha antes de desaparecer.

La atesoraría para siempre.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Sorprendidos de esta actualización?_

Si se que falta para el viernes pero chicos, les explicaré. El viernes es una fecha muy, pero muy importante como para que esté en el computador: En Chile, mi país estamos de fiestas patrias y ya muchos compatriotas se tomaron la semana para festejar (así es, aquí ya estamos celebrando la patria antes del día señalado) así que opté por dejar preparada y mostrada esta entrega, ya que mañana estaré ocupada comenzando a celebrar. ¿Qué mejor día para subirla que hoy?

Hoy, 16 de septiembre, es el día en que México está festejando su independencia y **A Frozen Fan** es de esas tierras y la encargada de darme este maravilloso Prompt del **Fantasma de la Ópera** pero con Erik!Hans quedándose con Christine!Elsa. Yo amo esta historia: Tuve la oportunidad de leer el libro en clase de ingles y para esta entrega me puse a ver y leer mucho de esta obra. Mi gran motivación fue la impresionante película "El Fantasma de la Opera" del año 2004 con su gran influencia en hacerla un musical. Mi parte favorita es la pieza de Masquerade con Why so Silent. La película completa esta en internet, así que si no la han visto ¿qué esperan?

Para terminar, les dejo un adelanto de lo que verán en el prompt entregado por **Butterfly Comte** : **Gradiatrix y Pretor** y por este texto podrán entender que tipo de rating tendrá.

 _El empleado público hizo un ademán para que los dejaran solos y Elsa pudo ver como su escolta como los sirvientes que estaban con el hombre se retiraron. Pudo escuchar detrás de ella el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y algo trabando la puerta._

\- _Gusta un poco de vino- consultó el pelirrojo_

\- _Se lo agradezco- dijo la rubia- Pero no puedo tomar vino por mi trabajo._

\- _Entiendo- sonrió el hombre- Veo que toma muy en serio lo de ser gladiatrix._

 _Los ojos del Pretor la analizaron de arriba hacia abajo. Andaba con su traje de gladiatrix: unas tobilleras protegían sus piernas y unas muñequeras sus brazos, siendo la única prenda lo que cubría su cintura y femineidad._

Reviews Anónimos

Ari: Gracias por los ánimos, sigo algo triste en general, pero comentarios como los tuyos me motivan, te agradezco mucho el gesto.

¡Nos Vemos!


	7. 7 Gladiatrix y Pretor

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 7**

 **Gladiatrix y Pretor  
**

Pedido por: Butterfly Comte

Palabras: 2111

Rating: M (insinuaciones y sangre)

 **Resumen:** En los juegos sangrientos del coliseo, pocas son las veces en que se ve a las mujeres peleando y así también pocas veces que alguien del sector publico pida una audiencia con una de ellas.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertencen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Las antorchas ya estaban prendidas en el coliseo de la ciudad. La oscuridad no era impedimento para presenciar el espectáculo tan especial de ese día.

El sonido de las espadas chocando atrajo la atención de todas las miradas mientras un cuerpo pálido se curvaba evitando que la punta de acero tocara su cuello. Logró desviarla haciendo que su contrincante cayera, generando un sonido seco en el suelo de tierra y una fuerte exclamación de la muchedumbre.

Las peleas en la arena era una diversión del pueblo, no había nada más emocionante que ver como dos seres se debatían para sobrevivir, así era en el día. Pero este espectáculo nocturno era singular.

La misma gente observaba tratando de recordar cada movimiento por la posibilidad de asistir a esta muestra de fuerza.

Las mujeres gladiadoras eran extrañas de ver ante todo y la apariencia de la que estaba en pie llamaba la atención.

Su piel blanca como la luna y cabello rubio eran muy destacables entre los cabellos rizados y castaños de la población así como su cuerpo delgado y frágil.

Muchos, al ver a la gladiatrix, cuestionaban que no usara un casco, no podían hacer mucho por su pecho, por regla de ser descubierto para ser perforado con facilidad.

Aún, ante su apariencia frágil, daba una gran espectáculo al tumbar a su adversaria.

Con sica* en mano, se dirigió a la caía clavándole el arma en el pecho.

La sangre comenzó a brotar ante los gritos de los espectadores.

El cuerpo quedó inerte en el piso de tierra.

Había logrado sobrevivir a un nuevo enfrentamiento, siendo coreada de vítores por los testigos.

Observó el cuerpo sin movimiento, respirando con dificultad ante la adrenalina, la contrincante estuvo a punto de hacer que todo se acabara para ella.

Estuvo demasiado cerca.

Se fue en medio de los gritos de felicidad de la gente, entrando en la oscuridad del recinto de gladiadores.

Su espalda dio a una de las murallas mientras se quitaba el sudor de su frente y sentía el frío viento tocar su cuerpo como si la estuviera abrazando.

En el sector de los vestidores, encontró una toalla. Mientras se quitaba la transpiración y marcas de sangre de su cuerpo, uno de los administradores se acercó a ella.

\- Quiere conocerte.

Elsa lo observó con frialdad.

\- ¿Quién?

\- El Pretor- sonrió el administrador- Le llamó la atención tu manera de pelear.

Elsa sonrió con los ojos débilmente entrecerrados por cortesía.

\- No sabes el honor que has recibido- se cruzó de manos el hombre- No suele pedir audiencia con los gladiadores y ha presenciado muchos de estos juegos privados.

\- ¿Sabes qué quiere?

\- Querrá hablar contigo- supuso el administrador- que le demuestres que también sabes usar un arma, que se yo.

\- Perfecto, me limpiaré y voy.

\- Dice que te quiere ahora, no le interesa si hueles mal.

La mujer asintió. Lanzando la toalla manchada en sangre.

* * *

Fue conducida a una habitación especial. Sus ojos demostraron lo molesta que estaba ante aquel lugar.

No era como en la escuela de gladiadores, donde el clima era insoportable y ni hablar de olor a sangre y sudor que se respiraba. Aquí estaba limpio con un leve aroma a vino en el aire, entendiéndose que estaban sirviendo al empleado público.

Lo vio acostado en un mullido mueble, con una copa de vino a medio tomar. Las jóvenes, quienes le servían, se apartaron con un movimiento de las manos del empleado.

Se levantó de donde estaba, mostrándose con su túnica blanca y cabello pelirrojo.

\- Es un honor conocerte- sonrió el Pretor y Elsa pudo distinguir un son oscuro en su voz y ojos esmeralda.

\- Me halaga señoría- dijo la joven.

El Pretor hizo un ademán para que los dejaran solos y Elsa pudo ver como su escolta, como los sirvientes que estaban con el hombre, se retiraron. Pudo escuchar detrás de ella el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y algo trabando la puerta.

\- Gusta un poco de vino- consultó el pelirrojo tendiéndole un copa limpia.

\- Se lo agradezco- dijo la rubia negando con una de sus manos- Pero no puedo tomar vino por mi trabajo.

\- Entiendo- sonrió el hombre- Veo que toma muy en serio lo de ser gladiatrix.

Los ojos verdes del Pretor la analizaron de arriba hacia abajo. Andaba con su traje de gladiatrix: unas tobilleras protegían sus piernas y unas muñequeras sus brazos, siendo la única prenda lo que cubría su cintura y feminidad.

\- Debo decir- comentó el pelirrojo acercándose a ella- Que me ha dejado boquiabierto en la arena.

Su brazo se alargó para tocar el hombro de la luchadora con la yema de su pulgar.

\- Un cuerpo tan menudo como el suyo preparado para el combate…- Au mano comenzó a bajar, rozando la línea de su pecho- Es algo admirable.

Su mano se posó completamente en la cintura de la luchadora, acercándola hacía él.

\- Es algo excitante pensar que podría morir alguien como usted.

\- Pero no lo he hecho- concluyó la gladiatrix de manera seria, evitando pensar en la cercanía que aquel hombre tenía con ella.

\- Es cierto, es un talento en la arena- concluyó el pelirrojo- Y me pregunto ¿tiene el mismo talento de una mujer?

Elsa sintió un leve vuelco en su corazón ante la pregunta, pero mantuvo su mirada seria y sin emoción en todo momento.

El hombre acercó su rostro al cuello de la rubia, aspirando sonoramente.

\- Su olor, luego de los juegos, es cautivante, Elsa- masculló el Pretor.

Elsa no se inmutó ante esto, manteniendo la frialdad en cualquier momento.

\- Recuerde, señoría- dijo la gladiatrix- Que antes de ser una luchadora, nací mujer.

Hans subió su mirada ante estas palabras y la rubia pudo distinguir como ese aire oscuro en sus ojos esmeraldas se acentuaba mucho más.

Elsa dio un paso adelante, cerrando la boca del trabajador público con la suya en un beso suave y sin miedo. El pelirrojo movió su boca para hacerlo más profundo, su lengua comenzó a batallar con la de la gladiatrix en una pelea húmeda.

Sintió la mano pequeña de Elsa bajar hasta su cintura, tocando su virilidad levemente despierta luego de ver luchar a tal pequeña criatura hasta la muerte. Le había llamado demasiado la atención. Su cuerpo pequeño, sus ojos azules, verla luchar en aquella arena sin problemas. Como luchadora era un persona fibrosa y delgada, sus pechos eran pequeños y atrayentes.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos ante la caricia de Elsa, tocando su entrepierna con firmeza sobre su túnica mientras el beso era más largo y sensual.

El pelirrojo la abrazó por la cintura, introduciendo su mano en las ropas de la luchadora. Su dedo índice rozó el inicio del monte de venus de la luchadora antes de introducirse en su área más intima.

Un suave suspiro escapó de su dueña, abandonando los labios del Pretor por un momento.

\- Su señoría- le susurró – Acuéstese, verá como la gladiatrix puede servirle.

El hombre siguió la petición.

Encaramándose sobre él, la rubia ajustó su cintura sobre la del servidor público, sintiendo la dureza del pelirrojo bajo las telas blanca de la túnica.

El Pretor ajustó sus manos a la cintura de la gladiatrix, con una sonrisa torcida de gusto al ver a la mujer sobre él.

Con delicadeza y rozando la hombría tapada, Elsa movió sus caderas sin perder de vista el rostro complacido que tenía frente a ella.

Hizo otro movimiento, más sensual y fuerte, sintiendo la completa anatomía masculina bajo de ella.

Un suspiró escapó de los labios del Pretor, haciéndola entender que le había gustado.

Nuevamente y con más presión, ajustó su entrada a la dureza del pelirrojo, respirando sutilmente haciendo al hombre excitarse.

\- ¿Esta bien señoría?- consultó la joven con sonora sensualidad.

\- Delicioso- sonrió complacido el empleado del imperio- Tienes un cuerpo exquisito, duro y te mueves como un experta.

Las manos del empleado subieron hasta el pecho del la luchadora, cerrando sus grandes manos el los senos blancos de la rubia y exprimiéndolas con deseo. Un leve suspiro escapó de la boca de la guerrera, complaciendo a quien estaba debajo de ella.

\- Tienes un pecho delicioso, suave y turgente- susurró el empleado- Me encantan.

\- Puedo entender que no soy la primera en servirle, señoría- ante estas palabras, el mencionado sonrió con malicia.

\- Eso es correcto, pero eres la primera gladiatrix que adquiere mi atención.

El pelirrojo aguantó la respiración ante el meneo suave de la joven al levantar la túnica, haciendo que el roce fuera más expuesto mientras sus manos apretaban con más fuerzas aquel pecho blanco.

\- Mmm…- los labios de Elsa fueron mordidos por sus propios dientes, mientras el empleado sentía la suave humedad en la tela de la joven- Esto es muy agradable señoría.

\- Oh… Elsa…- la voz del empleado comenzaba a ser susurrante.

La luchadora se quitó la prenda que protegía su entrepierna ante la mirada perdida del pelirrojo. Él la sujetó de la cintura.

El miembro comenzó a entrar ante la suavidad de la rubia, sus interior tibio y lubricado abrazó el miembro ante la dicha del Pretor.

Elsa siguió su meneo, moviéndose con cuidado mientras el pelirrojo sentía como aquella deliciosa sensación, seguida de un suave ruido gutural de su parte.

\- Su señoría, es muy agradable tenerlo dentro de mí- susurró la luchadora aumentando el movimiento

\- Eres una gran servidora, Elsa- dijo apenas el pelirrojo, antes de que aumentara la cadencia a la cual la rubia lo tenía sometido- Oww …

Se sujetó nuevamente de las caderas, ayudando a aquel delicioso movimiento unido a las respiraciones de la joven y las suyas propias.

Un gemido escapó del pelirrojo antes de dejarse ir dentro de la luchadora.

Soltó sus manos del cuerpo de la luchadora, rindiéndose ante el trabajo efectuado por ella. Cerró sus ojos, perdiéndose en su propio orgasmo.

La luchadora se soltó dentro de él, sentándose sobre su estómago.

\- ¿Sabe que tenía muchas ganas de tenerlo así?- susurró la rubia cerca de su rostro- ¿Solo y a mi merced?

Perdido en su propio placer, no se dio cuenta como ella buscaba algo en su tobillera.

El sonido del metal le alertó que algo no estaba bien, pero fue muy lento para reaccionar.

Una pequeña daga fue clavada en su cuello, callando su posibilidad de gritar.

Sus ojos esmeraldas, mostraban el miedo y toda la desesperación que sentía en aquel momento, mientras la mirada fría de la gladiatrix lo estudiaba sin ningún remordimiento.

Una suave risa escapó de la voz de la rubia.

\- Hace dos años- comenzó la luchadora- Usted mandó a sacar a mi familia de su hogar de toda la vida en el campo. Mi padre trabajó duro por su techo y mantenernos con la mayor de la felicidad. Su codicia por esas tierras lo hizo arrestarlo y torturarlo. Era un hombre bueno, ¿sabe?

Elsa apretó más fuerte el cuchillo sobre la garganta haciendo que pequeños borbotones de sangre comenzaran a escapar.

\- Murió al poco tiempo y mi madre fue usada como carnada para los leones junto a los cristianos. Mi hermana pequeña y yo fuimos vendidas como esclavas y violadas reiteradas veces. Ella murió por culpa de uno de sus atacantes… doy gracias a los dioses porque sobreviví entrando a la escuela de gladiadores, con una sola cosa en mente, su señoría: Venganza.

Sin poder hablar, el pelirrojo mostraba el asombro y miedo en su rostro.

\- Me interesa poco que me maten luego de lo que he hecho- sonrió Elsa ladinamente- He presenciado el infierno miles de veces, pero me voy triunfante sabiendo que masacré al destructor de mi familia.

En un movimiento rápido, el cuchillo se desencajó de la garganta brotando un manchón carmín furioso antes que la joven volviera a apuñalarlo.

Salió un sonido de dolor del pretor casi inescuchable ahogado por la sangre y la primera herida, pero era casi inexistente ante la acústica del salón mientras el puñal descendía una y otra vez sobre su cuerpo, manchando el piso, su túnica y el cuerpo desnudo de su asesina.

El silencio reinó en ese lugar privado. Elsa se quedó observando su obra, respirando con suavidad, buscando tranquilizarse.

El cuerpo había quedado irreconocible por su furia y ataque.

Por primera vez sonrió de verdad. Todo el tiempo, las penas y la sobrevivencia habían valido la pena.

Escuchó ruido fuera del salón, de seguro vendrían centuriones en cualquier momento, le cortarían la cabeza o sería la merienda de alguna fiera.

Ya todo le daba lo mismo. Podría ver a su familia en el otro mundo en paz.

* * *

 _*Sica: Arma blanca usada por los gladiadores._

 **Hola a todos ¿sorpresa, sorpresa?**

O si, esta vez tuvimos doble actualización esta semana. Porque bueno, como muchos sabran, por las noticias, en mi país hubo un terremoto cuyo centro, en Illapel, fue un 8,4 grados Richter trayendo marejadas y destrucciones en algunos sectores. En mi ciudad, Santiago, llegó la intensidad a un 7 punto y algo, moviendo mucho la casa donde vivo y generando muchas réplicas en la noche (yo dormí como una lirón, pero muchas personas más susceptibles y extranjeros en el país no la pasaron nada bien). Siendo que hay mucha destrucción en los lugares afectados, nos generó un poco más de pesar de que muchos compatriotas la estuvieran pasando mal justo para Fiestas Patrias. Aun así, en muchas partes afectadas decidieron igualmente celebrarlas para mejorar el ánimo, así como muchos turistas ir a esos lugares a contribuir con la economía de aquellos sectores consumiendo y celebrando allí. El país entero espera ansiosos estas fechas casi todo el año. El 18 de Septiembre recordamos la primera junta de gobierno, no la independencia del país, ya que fue la primera vez que se decidió administrar el país por gente nacida en aquellas tierras, una pequeña sensación de sentirse grandes y de enorgullecernos de nosotros mismos antes de pensar en querer independizarnos.

Así que también quiero aportar a quienes están deprimidos con esta entrega el día de hoy. ¡Así que a este terremoto nos los tomaremos con helado de piña y granadina!

Aprovecho de contarles que hoy se cumple el primer año de mi cuenta en y no puedo creer cuanto he escrito y como he sido recibida aquí. Siento que he mejorado mucho desde la primera vez que escribí: Mañana se cumpliría el inicio de mi actividad en esta cuenta con dos cortitos: Uno sobre el Origen de los guardianes que cuenta una historia entre Sophie y el Conejo de Pascua y otro de Frozen con una historia de hermandad de Anna y Elsa ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

Ahora a nuestra historia.

 **Butterfly Comte** me entregó este interesante prompt. Hay muy poca información de la gladiatrix pero, como sale en esta historia, peleaban en juegos privados y en la noche, eran un espectáculo muy raro de ver y peleaban con el cuerpo descubierto como los gladiadores

Para terminar, ya que la nota de texto esta siendo MUY LARGA. Les dejo un adelanto del prompt de **JdayC** sobre **¿y si la espada no se levantó?** Del mundo CANON! Yey!

 _Observó una espada tirada no muy lejos de la reina._

 _No lo pensó dos veces antes de tomarla con sus manos enguantadas de manera segura._

 _Haría que todo terminaría. Le cortaría la cabeza a la reina y esta maldición de nieve se acabaría de una buena vez._

 _El sol volvería a salir, el mar podrá ser transitado nuevamente con gusto, haciendo que las delegaciones hablaran de su hazaña y al pueblo de Arendelle gritando su nombre como un héroe._

 _Sentía lástima por la joven frente a él sin saber lo que planeaba para ella mientras veía como se sometía a la desesperación y a la tristeza._

 _¡NOS VEMOS!_


	8. 8 La espada no se levantó

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 8**

 **La espada no se levantó**

Pedido por: JDayC

Palabras: 773

Rating: K

 **Resumen:** La espada se alza sobre la frágil reina, el plan estaba a punto de realizarse, pero, en medio del frio paisaje. Las ideas cambian, Hans sabe que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertencen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Alejados de todos y en medio de la tempestad nadie vería su crimen. Lo intuyó inmediatamente cuando la reina, derrumbada por la muerte de su hermana, se arrodilló a llorar su pena ante la noticia entregada.

Haber mentido y echarle la culpa fue fácil ya que, si pensaba fríamente, todo lo que había dicho era un absoluta verdad.

¿Salvar a Anna con un beso?, ni aunque hubiera rozado sus labios podría haber cambiado algo, se hubiera congelado igual, su fin estaba escrito desde que su corazón se congeló por su propia hermana. No la quería ni la amaba, podía ser una joven encantadora y jovial pero conocerla en un día no significaba un compromiso o que pensara que eso fuera amor. La propuesta de matrimonio fue hecha en el momento luego de estudiarla mejor, dándole forma al plan que esperaba concretar con la rubia tendida en el escarchado suelo que desbordando sus penas con un llanto silencioso y doloroso.

Su plan había mutado, pero no sentía culpa por nada ¿quién pensaría en que Elsa de Arendelle tuviera aquel terrorífico poder? Podía entender porque las princesas eran un secreto de todos los reinos y la razón de aquel reino de encerrar la verdad bajo miles de puertas.

¿Cuánto habrá batallado el antiguo rey de aquel país para mantener bajo control a su hija?

En medio de su mente recordó la conversación que Anna desarrolló en la coronación de manera tan abierta y amena.

Alguna vez fueron cercanas en la infancia, pero en algún momento de su niñez, la ahora reina, simplemente la alejó de su vida. Cada pieza tenía más sentido.

La rubia buscaba protegerla a toda costa de ella misma, lástima que todo su esfuerzo fue en vano dejando a su hermana con el cabello blanco por el hielo en sus venas.

Observó una espada tirada no muy lejos de la reina.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de tomarla con sus manos enguantadas de manera segura.

Haría que todo terminaría. Le cortaría la cabeza a la reina y esta maldición de nieve se acabaría de una buena vez.

El sol volvería a salir, el mar podrá ser transitado nuevamente con gusto, haciendo que las delegaciones hablaran de su hazaña y al pueblo de Arendelle gritando su nombre como un héroe.

Sentía lástima por la joven frente a él sin saber lo que planeaba para ella, mientras veía como se sometía a la desesperación y a la tristeza.

El pueblo de Arendelle no merecía un gobernante tan débil e incapaz. Vamos, dejó su pueblo a la deriva escapando y con una maldición que no sabe revertir.

Merecía morir y él, con gusto, portaría la corona de su pueblo. Tenía el consentimiento de los delegados internacionales, su reinado sería confirmado como legítimo. Por fin podría tener un lugar donde podría pertenecer y administrar un pueblo como siempre soñó. Sueño imposible en su hogar por ser el último de una línea de trece hermanos.

Levantó con fuerza la espada, sería fácil y rápido.

Que lástima acabar con alguien como ella: tanto poder en un envase tan delicado.

Y de pronto se dio cuenta del graso error que estaba cometiendo.

Siendo francos, ella no era culpable de haber nacido con aquella peculiaridad, nunca lo pidió así como él nacer en una familia tan numerosa. Y por primera vez, se sintió identificada con ella.

Complicados y solos por como el destino había jugado con ellos.

El tenía toda las capacidades para gobernar y ella, frágil y tímida, tenía un don incompatible con su personalidad.

Bajó la espada para ponerla en el suelo y con sigilo se acercó a ella.

Temía perturbarla en medio de su pena.

Sus dedos rozaron el hombro de la monarca, la cual, al sentir la enguantada mano se giró con sorpresa.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su delicado maquillaje corrido debajo de sus párpados.

Hans estaba tan cerca que podía contar las diminutas pecas sobre el puente de su nariz.

\- Reina Elsa- susurró- Todo estará bien, se lo prometo.

El pelirrojo pudo interpretar un cambio en la reina. Su cabeza rubia se posó en su pecho, sollozando nuevamente.

Los brazos del príncipe la rodearon en busca de confortarla en medio de su tristeza.

Si cuerpo era tan diminuto y suave, fue sencilla rodearla con sus brazos.

\- Volvamos al castillo- le aconsejó- No se encuentra bien.

La reina se dejó tomar entre los brazos del pelirrojo como una niña pequeña mientras el príncipe se sorprendía de su poco peso.

Hans comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo visible entre la nieve y la escarcha.

La espada quedó nuevamente abandonada entre el blanco paisaje.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Espero que estén teniendo un buen día y si no, que este cortito les haya subido el ánimo. Gracias **JdayC** por tu lindo prompt canon, fue super agradable de escribir.

No tengo mucho que contar, pero si quiero volver a agradecer a todos por cada una de sus lecturas y mensajes.

Les dejo una parte del prompt **"Tribu"** generado por **HoeLittleDuck** que ha sido un reto de escritura.

 _Era una verdadera joya. La virgen elegida como compañera para el hombre pájaro, la cual, meses antes fue llevada a una cueva para que el sol no marcara su piel, dejándola blanca y pura para ser desposada por el ganador de la competencia._

¿Extrañados? Les prometo que el texto completo quedará todo dicho.

Reviews Anónimos

Ari: Gracias por toda la preocupación. Es interesante poner a Elsa en un papel más fuerte, me alegro que te haya gustado.

 _¡Nos Vemos!_


	9. 9 Tribu

**_Entre la Espada y el Hielo_**

 ** _Historia 9_**

 ** _Tribu_**

Pedido por: HoeLittleDuck

Palabras: 1047

Rating: T

 **Resumen:** En Isla de Pascua, cuando llega la primavera, inicia la carrera en busca del primer huevo de Manutara. Los clanes se preparan en busca del poder y la victoria olvidando que muchas veces las táctica del más fuerte no quiere decir que seas vencedor.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertencen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

En el horizonte ya se podían ver las aves llegar sobre el mar.

Pasando por el acantilado, entre las rocas más picosas del islote, se podían apreciar las hembras que comenzaban a anidar. Los habitantes de las islas ya estaban en conocimiento de ello.

Todos los años era lo mismo, pero el pueblo desconocía cual sería la conclusión de aquel ciclo ancestral cuando los jóvenes elegidos irían en busca del primer huevo para el pueblo, símbolo de poder y fertilidad para la isla en manos de un nuevo "hombre- pájaro" para la isla.

Los guerreros fueron pintados con diseños ceremoniales, llenando su piel de cada figura mitológica de aquella cultura en colores tierra, blancos y rojos.

Los elegidos tomaron sus posiciones en el acantilado con sus salvavidas tradicionales hechos de hierbas.

La partida fue dada, haciendo que miles de hombres comenzaran a bajar por las empinadas rocas hacia el mar.

Algunos resbalaron, siendo golpeados por las puntiagudas rocas y hundidos, por siempre, entre las mareas del pacífico sur.

Era lo normal ver muertes en la celebración, nada era nuevo aquella vez.

Los competidores tomaron los salvavidas, dirigiéndose al islote. La corriente era fuerte, siendo muchos arrastrados fuera del camino al punto de llegada y en la desesperación dejaron sus flotadores de ramas y mimbre.

La corriente fue más fuerte, succionándolos al fondo del mar.

Los pocos que llegaron al islote entraron a los nidos, sacando a las hembras de sus mullidos lugares en busca del preciado objeto.

Los pájaros comenzaron a atacar, pero nada podía evitar que los guerreros adornados en figuras y plumas buscaran al preciado primer huevo de la estación.

\- ¡Es mío!- exclamó uno con fiereza, mostrando el preciado objeto en sus manos.- ¡Tengo todo el poder entre mis manos!

La soberbia en su voz y altanería encolerizaron a los sobrevivientes, yendo contra él.

Las peleas iniciaron, en busca de quitarle el preciado objeto, pero no contaban con la fuerza del dueño del huevo, pronto fueron golpeados a muerte y lanzados a las rocas.

No habían más rivales.

Triunfante, el hombre volvió sobre sus pasos, tomando los salvavidas de los, ahora, cadáveres en el mar. Y colocando el huevo en una canastilla preparada, sobre su cabeza para protegerlo.

No podía caer al mar, debía ser entregado sano y salvo al pueblo que lo esperaba.

Podía verse llegando a la cima, su clan vitorearlo con ahínco mientras el mostraba el preciado huevo y se convertía en el nuevo "hombre pájaro". Ya se podía distinguir siendo preparado por su nombramiento, la entrega de su nueva casa, todo el poder y la bella virgen elegida para que fuera su compañera de por vida.

Sin problemas, llegó hasta el acantilado preparándose para escalar. Al tomar la primera roca, sintió como lo aprisionaban por la espalda y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, ante el dolor punzante sobre su cintura cuando una estaca se clavó en su carne.

Respiró agitadamente, por el dolor y por no poder hacer nada ante la posición en que estaba, la estaca se encajó más en su carne haciéndolo gritar. El dolor era tal que sintió ganas de desmayarse, pudo sentir como unas manos tomaban el huevo que protegía. Las fuerzas se le fueron y tuvo que soltarse.

Antes de desvanecerse en el mar, distinguió unos ojos verdes y unos mechones pelirrojos tomando su preciado huevo.

El asesino observó como el cuerpo se perdía en las aguas del pacífico antes de ver, con orgullo, el primer huevo para ser guardado con cuidado en la canastilla sobre su cabeza.

Cuando supo que representaría a su familia, pensó fríamente su plan. No era tan fuerte como los otros, debía usar la cabeza.

Mientras escalaba, recordó el tiempo en que decidió esperar en las aguas a flote con su salvavidas cuando el dueño del huevo se presentara golpeado y adolorido, mientras él, sin ningún esfuerzo y con un arma escondida, podría darle el golpe final.

Llegó hasta la cima, mostrando el símbolo que todos querían ver, los ancianos lo felicitaron, así como su gente.

\- Has sido bendecido como el hombre pájaro de la isla- dijo el más sabio de todos- Tienes el poder y la fortuna de tu lado.

El pelirrojo sonrió con un aire malicioso, mientras los encargados se acercaban a él para alistarlo en su nombramiento: limpiaron su cuerpo y su cabello fue arreglado con piedras y plumas, mientras que era vestido de una manta ceremonial.

Lo había logrado, era tan cercano como una deidad. Tenía fama y riqueza, pero su cometido no estaba completamente hecho.

\- Siendo nombrado como el hombre pájaro- anunció el pelirrojo- deseo tener el poder sobre la vida y la muerte.

Muchos se observaron curiosos ante estas palabras, permitiéndole seguir. Lo que dijera, era voluntad.

\- Mis hermanos- comenzó- serán sacrificados.

Hubo un barullo alrededor, muy en especial de los nombrados, sintiéndose asustados y furiosos ante esta petición.

El hombre pájaro sonrió.

Siempre fue el último de todos, el golpeado y llevado a pasar. Inclusive cuando el sabio del clan lo llamó para representar a su gente, sus doce hermanos no confiaban en él, ahora tenía su vida en sus manos.

La orden fue acatada con un mazazo en las cabezas.

Sus pupilas esmeraldas observaron como los doce cuerpos fueron arrastrados, lejos de su presencia.

Luego de la orden, traerían el último gran premio.

Oculta entre una frazada, distinguió unos pies pálidos.

Los cabellos rubios fueron mostrados, su cuello delicado así como el resto de su cuerpo.

La palidez de la joven relucía sobre el sol del pacífico.

Era una verdadera joya. La virgen elegida como compañera para el hombre pájaro, la cual, meses antes fue llevada a una cueva para que el sol no marcara su piel, dejándola blanca y pura para ser desposada por el ganador de la competencia.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella, tocando su mentón con fuerza para no dejar de ver esos ojos profundos como el mar y el cielo del cual se sentía dueño y señor en estos momentos.

Estaba satisfecho con su pareja. Será un agrado llevarla a su nuevo nido y ponerse sobre ella, ver sus ojos azules mientras saboreaba su piel pálida y pura.

Nacerían nuevos polluelos, misteriosos como ella y astutos como él.

El reinado del hombre pájaro comenzaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy, hoy les traje un texto completamente distinto a los que acostumbro. Yo lo sentí más "crudo" a lo que suelo hacer ¿qué opinan?

 **HoeLittleDuck** me dio el prompt de **"Tribu"** comentándome que estaba leyendo sobre culturas polinésicas cuando lo pidió y recordé la historia de la Ceremonia del Tangata Manu o "hombre pájaro" de Rapa Nui (también conocida como Isla de Pascua). La elección de este personaje era más o menos así. Al final el tenía un poder militar que duraba un año y su clan tenía administración de recursos en las islas, generando muchas veces problemas con otras agrupaciones.

En internet hay mucha información sobre esto y películas, como es "Rapa Nui" de 1994 y la animación basada en el comic chileno "Ogú y Mampato en Rapa Nui" (adoro los comics, adoro la peli, ¡adoro a Ogú!)

Bueno mis muchachines, les dejo un adelanto que **The Lonely Frozen Wolf** me he hecho escribir con su prompt **"Venganza".**

\- _Nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil hacerse con un reino- dijo más bien para si el príncipe- Un posible matrimonio o matar con facilidad a su realeza, ¿quién pensaría que sería tan fácil lograr manipular a sus gobernantes, no, Su Majestad?_

 _Nos vemos_


	10. 10 Venganza

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 10**

 **Venganza**

Pedido por: The Lonely Frozen Wolf

Palabras: 1356

Rating: K

 **Resumen:** La mentira a sido descubierta. Atrapado en la prisión Hans recibe una visita singular que pasa del diálogo a la acción.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

* * *

El golpe en su rostro fue atenuado por el agua helada en menos de un segundo. Anna tenía una fuerza tremenda para tener cuerpo tan pequeño.

Con la misma y extraña rapidez, fue apresado por dos guardias del castillo y puesto en un celda, al lado de una bien destruida, la reconocía era en la que estaba la reina hace unos momentos cuando todo comenzaba a verse prometedor para él.

Fue lanzado sin miras en su interior con grilletes en sus manos antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe.

\- ¡Hey!

Su grito fue inútil y más al tratar de salir con sus manos encadenadas a la muralla.

Observó un momento sus muñecas, rendido.

Entendiendo que no podía hacer más para clamar libertad, decidió sentarse ofuscado consigo mismo.

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar de la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, casi perfecto.

Lo peor es que el clima había vuelto a la normalidad haciéndolo sentir mucho calor con el abrigo gris puesto.

Movió su cuello para sentir algo de aire. Los calabozos eran húmedos con el clima de Arendelle.

Un suave escalofrío le invadió la espina al momento que escuchaba el sonido de unos pasos afuera de sus celda.

Cerró los ojos tratando de descubrir que podía ser. El ruido era muy suave y agudo, como si callera un alfiler sobre las maderas de la pequeña prisión.

Los pasos eran muy delicados como para un guardia. Tampoco eran los de algún delegado, ya los tenía memorizado mientras hacían reuniones para enfrentar el frío invierno.

Al abrirse la puerta atisbó una luz azulosa y brillante.

Salía de una delicada mano de una tela brillante y de tonos azulosos.

El perfil de la reina apareció alumbrado por aquel resplandor. Los ojos reales, que hacían juego con aquel vestido, alcanzaron la mirada del prisionero.

Era extraño verla ahí, inclusive gracioso al recordar que no hace mucho ella era quien tenía unas cadenas en sus manos y él era quien vino a verla pidiéndole detener el invierno.

La reina dio un paso adelante mostrando el fino detalle de sus zapatillas de cristal y dejando que su cuerpo entrara completamente hasta la habitación alumbrada por su mágico copo de nieve.

\- Su Majestad- saludó el príncipe con delicadeza.

No era tonto y tampoco dejaría su formalidad de cuna.

Iba a levantarse para hacer una reverencia, pero una mano de la reina le hizo detenerse.

\- No se levante- ordenó con tranquilidad la rubia.

Hans obedeció, dejándose caer delicadamente a su asiento.

Elsa se acercó un poco más, de manera lenta, pero segura ante los pasos que daba, sus ojos mostraban algo de intranquilidad pero su voz se escuchó fuerte e inquebrantable.

\- Príncipe Hans- dijo la reina de manera imperturbable- Quiero saber sus razones.

El mencionado levantó una ceja ante lo dicho.

La reina de Arendelle se veía firme, su pose y su voz marcaban eso, pero sus ojos tenían un son genuinamente triste, molestando al prisionero.

\- Especifique, Su Majestad- comentó el pelirrojo.

Ante esto, sintió frio, su aliento fue visible al poco tiempo mientras observaba como una fina escarcha aparecía debajo de la joven con poderes de hielo.

\- ¿Cuál era su motivo con aquella mentira?- explicó la reina respirando pesadamente tratando de quitarse su tensión. Sus ojos abandonaron tenuemente su mirada debilitada, se pusieron firmes observando al joven frente a ella- ¿Qué deseaba lograr al decirme sobre que mi hermana había muerto?

El príncipe se abrazó a sí mismo al no soportar la temperatura del lugar, cada vez hacía más frío. El abrigo no le ayudaba mucho al tener la ropa humedecida por su lanzamiento al mar y la temperatura ambiente de la prisión.

\- Realmente la vi muerta – dijo como pudo el pelirrojo ante la sensación incómoda de su cuerpo- Estaba escarchada, casi muriendo, no pude hacer nada por ella…

\- Mentiroso.

La reina siseo esta palabra de manera oscura y, por primera vez, el príncipe sintió miedo de la joven frente a él.

\- Dígame exactamente lo que hizo en aquella habitación…

La orden de la monarca fue dura, no solamente en su voz, la postura que tenía y su mirada habían cambiado, imponiéndose en aquella habitación mientras el príncipe sentía como los dientes comenzaban a tiritarle por el ambiente hostil en el cual estaba.

Sin más, una suave risa salió de su boca que ya comenzaba a partirse por el frío.

Entendiendo que ya no podría cubrirse con su mirada y atención de joven encantador, abandonó su teatro, dejando que su mirada esmeralda se oscureciera y su boca hiciera una suave mueca.

\- La dejé encerrada, Su Majestad- sonrió Hans levantando su vista con un son malicioso en sus ojos, llegando a sentir como la mirada azulosa de la reina se perturbaba por unos segundos- Apagué la chimenea para que se congelara completamente. Hizo un trabajo perfecto congelándole el corazón, yo simplemente aceleré su maniobra, reina Elsa.

El estomago de Elsa dio un vuelco ante aquellas palabras con la voz pausada del príncipe mientras batallaba por mantenerle la mirada.

\- Fue fácil al verla en ese estado mientras me rogaba un beso de "amor verdadero"- continuó el pelirrojo sin dejar de tiritar por el frío posando sus ojos sombríos ante la monarca- Debió ver su rostro de desilusión en aquel momento- agregó con una cínica sonrisa.

De la rabia, Elsa rechinó sus dientes, mientras el príncipe seguía hablando.

\- Nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil hacerse con un reino- dijo más bien para si el príncipe- ¿Un posible matrimonio o matar con facilidad a su realeza?, ¿quién pensaría que sería tan fácil lograr manipular a sus gobernantes, no, Su Majestad?

Había oído de su plan gracias a Anna, peor no podía creerlo hasta aquel momento.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan ruin?

Eso había sido el colmo.

Con un movimiento de su mano, una ventisca levantó a un sorprendido príncipe dejándolo pegado a la muralla con escarcha y unas filosas agujas de hielo, salidas del suelo, se acercaban peligrosamente a su rostro.

Hans tragó saliva.

\- ¡Monstruo!- bramó la reina enfurecida- Tratando de controlar a mi pobre hermana y a un pueblo ¿qué se cree?

\- Por favor, Majestad- ladró el príncipe- ¿Lo dice quien dejó a su propio reino cubierto de nieve y sin saber como detenerlo?- una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzó su rostro- ¿Dígame quien de nosotros es peor? ¡Somos Iguales!

Elsa desfiguró su rostro de asombro ante estas palabras.

\- Somos monstruos, ¿no?- comentó la reina- Entonces permítame serlo para usted, Alteza.

Su mano se levantó y, un movimiento suave, hizo que un copo de nieve apareciera en el aire, pegándose en el pecho del príncipe, la estampa comenzó a multiplicarse convirtiéndose en escarcha, asustando al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué… qué piensa hacerme?- bramó Hans. La reina pudo denotar el miedo en su voz.

\- Sentirá lo mismo que mi hermana- sentenció la reina con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los ojos de Hans se abrieron del horror mientras el frío le recorría su cuerpo.

\- No se preocupe- dijo de modo neutral la rubia- No le congelaré el corazón. Eso ya lo tenía usted hace mucho tiempo.

La reina observó como la escarcha comenzaba a recorrer el pecho y hombros de su inmóvil víctima, mientras este pedía misericordia.

Con el mayor resguardo que pudo y manteniéndose firme, Elsa observó como su obra comenzaba a ser llevada a cabo. Apretó sus manos en puño, haciendo que su palma fuera herida por sus uñas ante lo difícil que era mantenerse quieta permitiendo que el castigo fuera cumplido.

Hans trataba de moverse en vano mientras seguía suplicando, la escarcha subía por su cuerpo y un mechón rojo rubí de su cabello era teñido en blanco invernal mientas la monarca se repetía que se lo merecía.

El simple acto de recordar lo que aquel hombre le hizo a la persona que más quería en el mundo la encolerizaba y le rememoraba que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en los calabozos sin que nadie más que la reina lo escuchara.

* * *

¡Hola a Todos!

Espero que estén teniendo un gran día y si no, que este pequeño texto les haya sacado un poco de lo que los preocupa.

Hoy tocó el tema de la **"Venganza"** entregado por **The Lonely Frozen Wolf** quien me pidió que Elsa se cobrara un poco de las cosas malas que hizo el pelirrojo. Pobre ¿verdad? ¡mentira! Se lo tiene muy merecido por engañarnos desde un principio. A mi me dio pena Elsa en este, ella no esta acostumbrada a hacer estas cosas asi que la traté de mantener los más IC posible ¿qué piensan? ¿habría actuado así? El amor de una hermana lo puede todo y la rubia adora a su hermanita.

En fin queridos, les dejo con un adelanto de lo que verán con el próximo prompt entregado por **A Frozen Fan** con el tema **"fotografiando un desnudo"** y creo que entenderán que la próxima entrega subirá de rating.

 _Hans tomó aire para tranquilizarse._

\- _Bueno Elsa- comenzó- Como viste mi anuncio, sabrás que busco una modelo para un trabajo._

\- _Si, y que la universidad la pagará a la modelo_

\- _Así es- dijo Hans- es una parte formativa de la escuela. ¿Tienes experiencia en ser modelo?_

\- _Bueno, no- se sinceró la chica- Pero muchos me han dicho que soy fotogénica y que debiera hacer esto._

\- _Un diamante en bruto- bromeó Hans_

\- _Así parece ser- rió la chica._

\- _Bueno, eres perfecta para lo que yo buscaba._

\- _¿En serio?- sonrió la joven_

\- _Si pero…- el joven se rascó su mejilla incómodo- No me lo tomes a mal, pero estas fotografías…_

 _La joven ladeo la cabeza, buscando entender el problema._

\- _Bueno, al grano. Es para un trabajo de fotografía artística y deben ser desnudos._

 _La rubia pestañeo ante esto._

¡Debo editar mucho este cortito!

* * *

 **Reviews Anónimos**

Ari: Gracias, tengo en la mente que Hans es más de pensar que usar la fuerza (el que puede ayudarle en ese sentido es Gastón)

¡Nos vemos!


	11. 11 Fotografiando un Desnudo

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 11**

 **Fotografiando un Desnudo**

 **Pedido por:** A Frozen Fan

 **Palabras:** 4228

 **Rating:** M (desnudes, sexualidad semi explícita)

 **Resumen:** La tarea de Hans, estudiante de fotografía, era relativamente fácil: sacar un serie de fotografías. El problema es que debían ser de desnudos y en la búsqueda de una modelo, una joven rubia llega para el puesto: El gran problema es que es la primera vez que Hans hace este tipo de encargo y la modelo es muy tímida. ¿Cómo lograr la tarea pedida ante tal problema?

* * *

Entró algo acalorado hasta la cafetería, impregnándose del aroma de capuccino que había a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada a la persona con la que debía encontrarse. Nuevamente vio su celular fijándose en el mensaje: había descrito donde estaba y como iba vestida. La encontró en una esquina, tomando un expreso.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado antes de hablar.

\- ¿Eres Elsa?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Hans?- interrogó la joven.

\- Si- sonrió el nombrado- ¡mucho gusto!

\- Igualmente.

El muchacho se sentó del otro lado de la mesa.

\- Espero no haberte hecho esperar

\- Descuida- dijo la muchacha- Me vine un poco antes para tomar un café y leer algo

\- Me demoré en irme de clases, mi profesor se puso a dar un sermón sobre la historia de la fotografía y pensé que no llegaría, pero en fin.

Hans tomó aire para tranquilizarse.

\- Bueno Elsa- comenzó- Como sabías de mi anuncio, sabrás que busco una modelo para un trabajo.

\- Si, y que la universidad la pagará a la modelo- comentó la joven

\- Así es- respondió Hans- es una parte formativa de la escuela. ¿Tienes experiencia en ser modelo?

\- Bueno, no- se sinceró la chica- Pero muchos me han dicho que soy fotogénica y que debiera hacer esto.

\- Un diamante en bruto- bromeó Hans

\- Así parece ser- rió la chica.

\- Bueno, eres perfecta para lo que yo buscaba.

\- ¿En serio?- sonrió la joven

\- Si pero…- el joven se rascó su mejilla incómodo- No me lo tomes a mal, pero estas fotografías…

La joven ladeo la cabeza, buscando entender el problema.

\- Bueno, al grano. Es para un trabajo de fotografía artística y deben ser desnudos.

La rubia pestañeo ante esto.

\- Deja enseñarte el encargo- El pelirrojo sacó algo de su bolso, mostrándole un papel de la escuela de Artes- Tres fotografías, estas son las especificaciones técnicas de cómo sacarlas, y la necesidad de que sean un desnudo y, como verás aquí- comentó el pelirrojo señalando un detalle de la guía- Este es el valor con el cual se pone la escuela de Artes por posar desnudos y, para que estés tranquila, no será en mi casa. Hay un estudio que la escuela tiene especialmente para esto, lo pido de arriendo por el día y nadie más molestará… bueno, si es que aceptas.

La jovencita leyó la guía cuidadosamente y poniendo atención al valor que la universidad otorgaba por modelar. Sonrió por sus adentros. Era más de lo que necesitaba, lo cual hacía sus ojos brillar.

Había estado ahorrando mucho para un pasaje de avión y ver a su hermana que estaba de intercambio en otro país y el tiempo para comprar el boleto se le estaba acabando, con esto podría tener la idea y la vuelta programada y le llevaría los dulces que su hermana menor extrañaba. Era la oportunidad de su vida.

Pero lo de desnudarse…

Elsa se incomodó ante esto.

Tenía una conocida que ya había trabajado en eso y le había dicho que los chicos de la universidad eran serios, por tanto no podía pasar nada malo.

Y más si esto era en la misma universidad.

Respiró profundamente antes de dar su respuesta.

\- Acepto – dijo con una suave sonrisa.

El muchacho se le quedó viendo.

\- Wow, ¡en serio gracias!- le dijo.

Hans estaba agradecido, su tiempo de entrega se estaba acabando y nadie había querido aceptar su propuesta por miedo o porque los modelos no eran de su agrado.

Elsa era perfecta para su idea para el trabajo.

\- Mira, mañana las cuatro de la tarde ve al estudio de la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Hans

\- De acuerdo- comentó la joven

\- Necesito que te des un baño y laves tu pelo y bueno… perdona el atrevimiento, pero necesito que estés limpia de axilas, piernas y de… - Hans tosió incómodo- Disculpa, pero ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

La joven se ruborizó pero asintiendo a lo que iba el muchacho.

La rubia se despidió de él con los datos anotados en la cafetería y, por primera vez en el día, Hans se tranquilizó y su estrés bajó por completo dejándose estar en la silla.

* * *

El pelirrojo llegó temprano aquel día en el estudio.

Lo limpió y cerró las cortinas, evitando que las ventanas mostraran su interior o cualquier posible mirón, estaba en un segundo piso, pero cualquier cosa podía pasar y no tenía idea de cuanto se veía de ese lugar por las ventanas tan amplias. Prendió la calefacción en un nivel bajo, permitiendo que, de a poco, la temperatura subiera para que la modelo no se sintiera incómoda. Revisó los reflectores del estudio y conectó su computador a la cámara, viendo como funcionaba.

Todo estaba perfecto y sin problemas técnicos.

Elsa llegó a la hora esperada.

Con timidez entró al estudio viendo los detalles que el fotógrafo había tomado en cuenta.

\- Hola ¿Cómo estás?- sonrió Hans al verla- ¿Tuviste problemas al llegar?

\- Ninguno- respondió Elsa después de responder al saludo.

\- Me alegro. Ven, te contaré como funciona esto.

Esta era la primera vez que Hans debía realizar una fotografía así y de lo que sus profesores le explicaron debían ser amables con la modelo, porque es obvio que muchos se sentirían incómodos ante una foto de desnudos. Así que el quería hacerlo bien, le comentó a Elsa las razones de cerrar las cortinas, la iluminación y como iría conectada su cámara a lo que ocurriría en su computador y, para que esté tranquila, revisaría con él las fotografías a mostrar.

Elsa escuchaba y veía las cosas con atención.

Terminada la introducción, Hans le entregó una bata que tenía cerca de la calefacción.

\- Esa habitación es el baño- señaló Hans- Puedes cambiarte ahí sin problemas, mientras yo preparo el escenario.

La joven asintió y se dirigió al lugar para cambiarse.

Hans puso música con su computador para amenizar el ambiente, revisó el fondo blanco y las luces, para luego estudiar sus referentes que tenía en unos libros.

Le gustaban mucho las ilustraciones de pin up de los años cuarenta en medio de la segunda guerra mundial. Las poses eran sencillas, pero sugerentes de manera muy simple. Revisó la foto de una veinteañera Marilyn Monroe de un libro que hablaba de la historia de este tipo de fotos. Los colores cálidos sobre las curvas de la histórica modelo eran muy naturales así como su pose y sonrisa legendaria. Elsa era mucho más delgada que la mítica joven, pero tenía labios rojos y cabello rubio que le harían un bonito homenaje a esas poses.

Tomó otro libro sobre la historia de la pintura, encontrando las que hablaban de mitología clásica y de la fiesta de la vendimia.

Sería una bella mezcla.

Vio el escenario con las uvas y parras artificiales que había preparado, las telas de seda que se consiguió con una chica de diseño de vestuario y la corona de flores que había en el armario de utilería de los de teatro.

Ya podía ver sus fotos hechas.

La puerta del baño se abrió y la descalza modelo se presentó. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía descuidadamente sobre sus hombros.

Hans le pidió que se acercara y le mostró sus referentes.

\- Tienen de tema, la vendimia- explicó Hans, así que usarás esta corona de flores sobre tu cabeza y de vez en cuando usarás esa tela de seda para cubrirte como una ninfa del bosque.

La joven asintió cohibida.

\- Bueno, puedes ponerte en el set

La modelo se colocó entre la vegetación artificial, mientras Hans revisaba las luces y le preguntaba si le era molesta.

Elsa se puso de manera mecánica y respondía de la misma forma, ya en el baño comenzó a sentirse mal ante lo que estaba haciendo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte cuando las luces se prendieron y casi se le sale al escuchar la siguiente orden.

\- ¿Puedes quitarte la bata, por favor?

Elsa puso sus manos sobre la tela y se quedó inmóvil. El estudiante de fotografía lo notó inmediatamente.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos verdosos del muchacho mostraban preocupación.

\- Yo…

Elsa bajó del set y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Alertando a Hans de que algo esta mal.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- Lo siento, pero… no me atrevo…

Mal indicio para el fotógrafo.

Rayos, estaba tomando todas las precauciones y pasó esto en el momento más necesario, no estaba bien. Y lo peor es que no podía obligarla.

Fue al baño y preparó un vaso con agua, el cual se lo tendió a la modelo. Ella, muy apenada, se lo agradeció.

\- Esta es la primera vez que hago algo así- se disculpó Elsa- Ni siquiera salgo del baño sin vestirme, aunque este sola… es tan bizarro esto.

\- Comprendo- dijo Hans- Pero Elsa… ¿por qué decidiste aceptar la oferta si es la primera vez que haces algo así?

Ella respiró ruidosamente.

\- Mi hermana lleva dos años estudiando en el extranjero- comentó Elsa- Es mi única familia y la hecho mucho de menos. Estoy juntando dinero para las vacaciones e ir a verla, quiere mostrarme ese país tan bonito para Navidad. Me dijo que es verano en esa época.

\- ¿Dónde está estudiando?

\- En Santiago de Chile- dijo Elsa- La idea es conocer una semana esa ciudad y luego ir al sur de Chile, a Torres del Paine, pero el viaje y la estadía en el sur es algo caro para mi presupuesto.

\- Ya veo

\- Y el dinero que ofrecen en esto me ayudaría mucho, pagaría lo que me falta del pasaje y lo que tengo presupuestado para los gastos en Chile.

\- Comprendo.

Se notaba que la chica estaba en apuros y lamentaba que las cosas no le estuvieran saliendo fáciles: tanto a ella como para él.

Hans respiró profundamente, buscando una solución al problema.

Hasta que tuvo una idea. Poco ortodoxa, pero tal vez haría a Elsa sentirse menos cohibida.

Hans se quitó el chaleco negro que tenía y lo dobló, dejándolo en una esquina para luego quitarse su camisa, dejando sorprendida a la modelo.

Había recordado unos ejercicios que su molesto compañero de habitación, Eugene, hacía para sus clases de Teatro. Le molestaba mucho llegar cansado a la habitación y pillarlo haciendo aseo como dios lo trajo al mundo. Ya muchas veces le había recriminado su falta de decoro, pero este se excusaba con que era un buen ejercicio para olvidar hacer el ridículo.

Si, Hans era tímido en eso, su mismo compañero de cuarto lo molestaba si es que estaba entrando en una fase de "cuestionamiento de se sexualidad" al encontrarlo desvestido, pero necesitaba ser un poco más valiente que su modelo para que esto funcionara bien.

Se quitó los zapatos y pantalones dejándose sus boxer negros.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?- le interrogó la modelo con la cara toda roja.

\- Siguiendo un ejercicio que un amigo me enseñó para olvidarme de la vergüenza- dijo Hans antes de quitarse la última pieza de ropa.

Elsa se ruborizó y cerró sus ojos antes de poder ver algo, simplemente escuchó los pasos de Hans tomando y revisando su cámara.

\- Elsa, tranquila, no pienso hacer nada malo- comentó el muchacho- Por favor mírame.

La joven, con miedo, levantó su vista. Ruborizándose ante la retaguardia expuesta del fotógrafo quien ajustaba el lente de su cámara olvidándose de que ella existía.

Tenía un cuerpo delgado y fibroso, con vellos rojizos en parte de sus brazos y piernas desde el punto en que estaba viendo.

\- Cuando quieras puedes ponerte en el set Elsa- dispuso el pelirrojo con el corazón acelerado pero manteniendo su voz lo más neutral posible.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, permitiendo que la música del computador sonara en el ambiente, haciendo que lo que pasaba en esa habitación no fuera más tenso de lo que era.

Buscando confianza, Elsa se acercó al set, sin ver al fotógrafo. Se puso la corona de flores sobre la cabeza.

\- No me mires a mí, mira el lente y olvídate de que existo, por favor- le sugirió Hans.

No era una orden fácil de acatar. Tenerlo de frente, ver sus hombros pecosos y ombligo con un camino de vello rojizo era algo que no se veía todos los días. Logró ver el lente y escuchar el disparo de la cámara.

\- Son pruebas, para que te sientas cómoda con el sonido, luego quitaremos las fotos innecesarias, serán tres las que se imprimirán.

Hans siguió con los disparos, probando las luces para que Elsa escuchara el sonido y viera las luces, olvidándose de que estaba al natural. La joven se sentía menos cohibida ante lo normal que actuaba el fotógrafo. Logrando deshacerse de la tela que la cubría.

Su cuerpo blanco de pechos pequeños y estómago plano sin caderas se lució en el en set.

Hans recordó cuando tuvo que ir al museo de arte para hacer unas fotos, era igual a unas figuras de mármol de mujeres que tuvo que retratar.

\- ¿Puedes mover tu cabello sobre tu pecho?- pidió Hans con un gesto- Que lo cubra sutilmente.

La modelo movió sus brazos y siguió la orden, creando un sostén natural con su cabello mientras se hincaba en el suelo y observaba un punto fijo en el estudio a petición del fotógrafo.

Hans revisó la luz antes de disparar, fueron tres disparos de porsiacaso. Fue hasta el computador para ver las fotos creadas.

La segunda foto, el pelirrojo puso una silla en el set, cubriendo la tela de seda blanca sobre ella y pidiéndole que se sentara en una posición inspirada en una chica de calendario. Elsa se sentó con unas uvas artificiales en la mano.

\- Piensa que son deliciosas- pidió Hans- Las hueles y te tientan demasiado.

Los ojos de Elsa se cerraron pensando en que tenía algo delicioso y real en las manos, sintió la luz debajo de ella y tres disparos.

\- Toma un descanso Elsa- dijo Hans entregándole la bata e invitándola a ir donde estaba su computador.

Ambos revisaron las fotos sacadas. La rubia no podía creer que la persona en esas imágenes fuera ella. Las poses, la luz y el color no la hacían ver real.

\- Esta foto salió linda- dijo Hans señalando la de las uvas- Tienes dotes de modelaje, he visto fotografías de ese rubro y la actuación es importante, realmente da la sensación que la fruta es deliciosa.

\- Gracias- sonrió la modelo.

Elsa estaba ruborizada, no simplemente por el cumplido y la imagen, también por la cercanía con el fotógrafo, ella estaba cubierta de la bata pero el no se había puesto nada y lo tenía a pocos centímetros. Era algo completamente incómodo.

\- Queda una última foto y estaremos listos.

La foto sería un close up, Hans quería aprovechar el cabello rubio de la modelo acostándola en el suelo con el pecho un poco más elevado, dejando que sus hebras doradas cayeran por todos lados. Hans lo decoró con flores artificiales, cintas y colocando vegetación artificial a su alrededor, revisando como se veía por el lente.

Puso unas flores sobre su cuerpo, pidiéndole a la modelo que los acomodara según sus indicaciones.

\- Lanzaré un poco de brillo a tu cuerpo, para darle un toque especial- dijo Hans mostrándole un pequeño frasco de escarcha brillante.

Con cuidado esparció un poco en el estómago e inicio de pecho con sumo cuidado. Revisó nuevamente le lente viendo como estaba quedando, necesitaba un poco más.

Sacó un pequeño puñado, para esparcirlo pero un suave brisa hizo que el polvillo entrara a su boca, haciéndolo toser.

Luego de eso, se dio cuenta que había caído en lugares innecesarios y que destruirían la composición de la foto.

Una maldición se escapó de su boca.

\- Lo arruiné - dijo viendo el cuerpo con brillo de la modela.

\- Deja quitarlo.

\- No- le paró el fotógrafo- Te moverás como toda la decoración que hicimos, deja hacerlo yo.

Buscó su chaleco y comenzó a quitar el exceso que había caído en los brazos y rodillas, así como en parte del suelo. Parte de la pelvis de Elsa estaba con una mancha feísima de brillo y el material no lograba sacarla a lo que tuvo que hacerlo con la mano.

Un suave sonido escapó de la boca de la modelo, dándose cuenta de su fatal error. Tenía la mente fija en Elsa como una cosa a la que debía retratar, había tenido cuidado con no hacerla sentir incómoda y se le ocurre tocarla en una parte demasiado delicada.

Hans vio asustado a la chica que estaba ruborizada y con una de sus manos tapando su boca.

\- ¡Lo siento!

El miedo se apoderó de Hans, pensando en como pudo haberla pasado a llevar. La joven era tímida y ya que aceptara este trabajo era demasiado para ella.

Si Elsa quería, podía levantarse e irse, lo entendería completamente dejando su trabajo hasta la mitad.

\- Yo lo siento más- comentó la joven completamente avergonzada.- No debí dejarme llevar.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Es que… Dios… la chica ladeo su cabeza completamente avergonzada. Verte así, desnudo para ayudarme y este gesto… me hace sentir muy rara.

\- Oh… perdón. - esta vez fue el fotógrafo quien se sentía avergonzado- Si te molesta, me puedo vestir

\- No esta bien… no me molesta, ni tampoco que me hayas tocado, no lo hiciste apropósito.

Hubo un suave silencio entre los dos.

\- Tienes la piel suave- comentó Hans tontamente

\- Me bañe con un jabón a base de crema para que se viera bien para las fotos.

\- Eres amable, están saliendo preciosas.

\- Eres buen fotógrafo.

\- No, no lo soy…¡lo siento te estoy sintiendo sentir incómoda!

\- Ya no.

Nuevamente hubo un pequeño silencio.

\- ¿Quieres terminar de quitar el brillo?- preguntó Elsa- Esta foto quedará preciosa.

\- Si.. ¿te molesta si uso mi mano?- dijo alzando su palma

\- No, esta bien.

Con cuidado, tocó la piel de la rubia, quitando los restos de brillo de las zonas problemáticas ayudado de soplar de vez en cuando.

El encuadre quedó perfecto, y la foto salió a tres disparos.

Hans fue hacia el computador y revisó las últimas fotos, dejándole ver un gesto de aprobación a Elsa quien se mantenía en la misma posición pero con una sonrisa.

\- Déjame ayudarte.

Hans se apuró en ir donde la modelo para quitarle algunas de las cosas que tenía encima y ayudarle a levantarse por la posición.

Elsa puso sus pies en el suelo, sintiendo un cosquilleo en las piernas, estaban dormidas.

Perdió el equilibrio y Hans se dio cuenta de esto en el momento justo, atrapándola y acercarla hacia él.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, disculpa, las piernas se me durmieron y perdí el equilibrio- comentó la rubia sujetándose de la cintura del fotógrafo.

\- Lo siento, la posición debió hacerlo.

No se dieron cuenta hasta que Elsa pudo mantenerse de pie, ella tomando la cintura del joven y este sujetándola de las axilas, con sus pulgares rozando el inicio de sus senos.

Ambos se quedaron observándose, mudos y con expresiones de asombro ante la extraña escena que protagonizaban.

\- ¿Te molesta esto?- preguntó con cuidado el fotógrafo

\- No- susurró la chica-¿ y a tí?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

Sus manos bajaron a sus caderas, tocando el inicio de sus suaves nalgas, sintió las uñas de la modelo tocando su cintura en un suave cariño. Sus ombligos se tocaron y la rubia pudo sentir la entrepierna del fotógrafo cerca de su feminidad.

Una tibieza los embargó a ambos, perdiéndose en una sesación extraña y olvidando todo.

Elsa besó el pecho pecoso del muchacho mientras el acariciaba su espalda. El tiempo se perdió en esa inspección, siendo cambiada por la suave humedad que la modelo comenzaba a sentir en conjunto a la dureza en el cuerpo del fotógrafo.

Sus bocas se encontraron y sus lenguas inspeccionaron sus paladares, dejando escapar leves gemidos de ambos que se juntaban a la música que el computador no dejaba de reproducir. Elsa respiró en silencio cuando una de las manos del pelirrojo acarició uno de sus pechos, mientras el otro lo besaba con suavidad y ternura. Las manos pálidas de la rubia fueron a los cabellos rojizos del estudiante, despeinándolo con delicadeza, buscando canalizar su placer en esos cabellos.

La caricia bajo su pierna le hizo ahogar un gemido callado por la música del ambiente, mientras una mano sigilosa se acercaba a su vibrante feminidad.

Los dedos de Hans rozaron el inicio del vello protector antes de sentir una sensación húmeda. Bajó más su mano, humedeciéndola con la esencia que la rubia producía por la sensación producida.

Ella se dejaba tocar, moviendo sus caderas y cuerpo al deseo del muchacho, de la misma forma en que lo hizo posando por él.

El placer hizo que su mano buscara al pelirrojo, encontrando su miembro semi erecto. Sus manos pequeñas y frías tocaron la piel expuesta y suave decorada de rojizos cabellos sorprendiendo a su dueño.

\- E.. Elsa…-

Antes de que siguiera hablando, el pelirrojo besó a la modelo con desesperación en conjutno al ritmo acelerado en que sus manos inspeccionaban la sexualidad del otro.

Con su masculinidad dura, Hans se sentó en la silla usada en el set, atrayendo a la rubia encima de él. Ella se dejó encajar en el cuerpo del muchacho, quien la sujetaba de la cintura.

Sus frentes se encontraron, cuando sus cuerpos se unieron. La joven comenzó un suave meneo sobre él, mientras las manos firmes del muchacho la guiaban con cuidado.

Ambos silenciosos, preocupándose de respirar y de que no se generara ningún otro sonido.

Sus bocas se juntaban cuando uno sentía que quería gritar, mientras el meneo era más rápido y duro. Enervando la sangre de ambos.

\- Elsa, bájate, por favor- Hans apenas si pudo hablar ante los movimientos de sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Qué?- La joven apenas si entendió lo dicho perdida en el momento.

\- Voy a acabar- respondió gimiendo- No puedo acabar dentro tuyo.

Ella asintió, era ya una tontería lo que estaban haciendo sin una protección.

Se sentó sobre él, tomando con sus delicadas manos el miembro duro del fotógrado y generando un movimiento incentivando el término del pelirrojo.

Hans gimió, tapándose su boca, para evitar gritar centrando su mirada en la azulosa y cansada de la modelo. Sus ojos azules le brillaban y su cabello rubio caía por todas partes húmedo por el sudor de lo efectuado con restos de brillo sobre su cuerpo. Se veía hermosa, que ganas de retratarla así.

Se mordió la mano, dejándose descargar completamente, manchando el camino pelirrojo debajo de su ombligo con aquel líquido lechoso, dejándose caer rendido de todo.

* * *

Elsa estuvo puntual en la cafetería. Hans la encontró tomando una taza de chocolate caliente. La joven se sintió observada y se encontró con los ojos verdosos del muchacho, regalándole una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó amablemente

\- Bien- dijo ella

\- Tengo el pago en efectivo de lo de la fotografía. Hoy entregué el trabajo

\- ¿Y cómo te fue?

\- Les gustó mucho la última.

\- Es muy bonita esa- sonrió la chica- La mejor.

Hans le pasó un sobre amarillo con el sello de la escuela.

\- Cuéntalo- pidió Hans- Yo ya lo hice, pero quiero que estés segura que todo está ahí-

La chica tomó los billetes y comenzó a contarlos con cuidado, sonrió al ver que lo prometido estaba ahí. Ya tenía su pasaje de avión para ver a su hermana.

\- Muchas gracias- dijo

\- No- objetó Hans con sus ojos radiantes- Gracias a ti.

Ambos se observaron un segundo, hasta que Hans sacó un nuevo sobre.

\- Es una copia de las fotos que sacamos- dijo- Para que las tengas de recuerdo y no se, si se te ocurre ser modelo tengas un currículum.

\- Dudo que vuelva a prestarme para esto nuevamente.- rió la rubia.

\- Si es por lo de…

\- No eso estuvo, bueno… - se sonrojó la chica- Digo que no me veo ejerciendo de eso, más que para un caso como este.

\- Entiendo- dijo Hans

El pelirrojo se levantó y se despidió de la joven.

\- Gracias por todo Elsa- sonrió el muchacho- Me han dicho que Torres del Paine es precioso, saca una foto para mi si puedes.

\- Lo intentaré.

Hans se retiró del lugar, dejando a la chica tomando su chocolate.

Elsa revisó con cuidado las fotos, evitando sacarlas del sobre. Todavía sin creer que esa era ella. Vio que había una cuarta foto y la revisó con cuidado. Era un close up de su rostro, con la corona de flores y la bata puesta, viendo directamente al lente. Era una de las fotografías de prueba que el pelirrojo había sacado. Detrás había una cinta adhesiva con un papel en ella.

 _"Creo que esta es mi foto favorita de las que saqué el otro día, espero que la conserves de manera de agradecimiento por toda la ayuda que me diste. Gracias por todo y te deseo lo mejor."_

 _Hans_

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la rubia.

* * *

 **Hola a todos y perdón por el atraso.**

Se suponía que debía subir esto ayer, pero han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida que no tengo cabeza ni tiempo para nada y además me he replanteado la idea de seguir escribiendo.

No es por un problema que no me guste lo que hago (siempre estoy aprendiendo y me relaja) Sino por un tipo de personas "fans de una pareja especifica" que realmente te hacen replantearte si deseas continuar escribiendo de un tema o pareja específica. Tuve un comentario anónimo hace poco en mi corto **"Lo dulce, lo bello y lo amargo"** que habla de una relación HELSA Y TADAELSA. Yo siempre estoy abierta a escribir de cosas y parejas distintas, es más, he leído de otras parejas por su temática y escritura interesante así que no se me es raro escribir de otras cosas si puedo visualizar la historia. Pero este comentario, que de seguro ni leyó el corto, simplemente blasfemó en contra de que había hecho de dos parejas y bramó un orgullo HELSA absurdo. Chicos y chicas,  eso no se hace, que te guste mucho una pareja no te da el derecho de que si otro escribe de otra historia lo basurees. Bien saben que he escrito mucho, pero mucho de esta pareja que me entretiene. Ojo, este comentario fue absolutamente troll, lo que no quiere decir que no acepte criticas a lo que hago. Es más, he aprendido más de esos comentarios lo cual agradezco mucho. Así que por favor, por amor a lo que te gusta como fanático, no lo hagan. Es destructivo sin motivo.

Ahora ¿volvamos a este cortito? **A Frozen Fan** me pidió este prompt que me resultó un gran reto, es bien largo por lo mismo, ella pidió que de un punto a otro, Hans lograra que Elsa se relajara con un rating M, espero haberlo logrado y que a ella me gustara. La mención de "Torres del Paine" no es porque si, los invito a buscar imágenes de aquel lugar y respondan: ¿Elsa le gustaría?.

Si quedaron con gusto a poco, les dejo un pedacito de **Cazador y Bruja de Hielo** pedido por **Butterfly Comte** que se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos.

\- _¡Elsa, espera!- bramó Hans alzando su mano y dirigiéndose hasta la bruja._

 _La nombrada alzó sus manos y una suave ventolera fría le llegó al cazador cubriendo parte de su rostro y cabello con nieve._

 _Era cierto, tenía un poder sobrenatural._

 _Dándose cuenta de esto levantó su ballesta, ante un próximo ataque y de terminar su misión, pero una gran cortina de nieve apareció en su camino._

¡Nos vemos!


	12. 12 El cazador y la bruja de hielo

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 12**

 **El cazador y la bruja de hielo**

 **Pedido por:** Butterfly Comte

 **Palabras:** 2287

 **Rating:** K

 **Resumen:** Hans ha visto muchas cosas en su experiencia de cazador de criaturas sobrenaturales. Las brujas son parte de los seres que ha cazado sin problemas salvo esta. ¿Acaso la bruja de hielo es tan mala como el reino de Weselton la pinta?

* * *

Sitron, a paso lento, seguía el sendero cubierto de nieve. Su dueño observaba el inicio del bosque, en conjunto al mapa que tenía.

Se suponía que siguiendo a aquel camino llegaría a la entrada del reino de Weselton, pero la densa nieve le complicaba seguir la línea trazada en aquel trozo de papel y no le quedaba más que ser guiado por la geografía del lugar, las montañas y árboles eran su única referencia con la punta del castillo en el horizonte y teniendo cuidado de no perderse, habían algunos caminos que nacían del señalado en el mapa, generando un poco de caos en la mente del pelirrojo puesto que no estaba en sus conocimientos

Hans suspiró agotado.

El viaje era muy caótico.

Siguiendo el camino, en medio de la nada, distinguió una silueta que aparecía cada vez más material en frente a él. Al poco tiempo pudo reconocer que era una joven con una capucha de invierno y con una canastilla de mimbre sobre sus brazos. Era la primera persona que veía en su viaje después de mucho tiempo. No pudo vislumbrar su rostro, cubierto por su capucha ni cuando pasó quedamente cerca de su corcel.

Distinguió como caía una tela blanca de la canasta de la caminante. Antes esto, movió las riendas de su caballo para que dejara su lenta marcha.

\- Señorita, pare, por favor- dijo el joven.

Su voz sonó extrañamente fuerte entre el silencio del blanco paisaje.

La joven se detuvo un segundo, pero continuó caminando inmediatamente, aumentando suavemente su velocidad.

\- Perdone, señorita- volvió a decir el jinete

La joven siguió caminando acelerando sus pasos.

\- ¡Señorita, su pañuelo!- gritó bajándose de su caballo y tomando la tela- ¡Botó su pañuelo!

La joven se dio vuelta al escuchar eso. Hans se acercó a ella corriendo y entregándole el objeto.

\- Gracias- agradeció la joven son suavidad y timidez.

\- Perdone si la asusté- comentó el muchacho apenado.

\- Descuide. Solo que… bueno…

La joven calló, pero Hans podía entender un poco sus razones. En medio del camino y a esa hora, cualquiera podría pensar que algo malo podría pasar.

Recapacitando, era extraño que una joven estuviera sola por aquel lugar, se fijó en sus ropas: Un vestido simple de telas tono ocre con una capa café, sus botas y guantes la cubrían del frío del día. Lo que más le llamó la atención su piel blanca como el marfil decorada de pequeñas pecas en su fino puente de su nariz. Distinguió su cabello tomado en una larga trenza rubia escondida bajo su capucha. Era una joven hermosa, con mayor razón entendía su miedo ante su llamado.

\- No tiene porque darme explicaciones, soy un extraño y está bien que haya aumentado su velocidad ante mi llamado- comentó el pelirrojo haciendo a la joven sentirse menos incómoda- Mi nombre es Hans y necesito ir al reino de Weselton, ¿estoy bien encaminado?

La joven asintió.

\- Muchas Gracias… mil perdones, desconozco su nombre, ¿está bien si me lo dice para agradecerle?

Vio a la rubia dubitativa ante esto, la mordedura de su labio inferior se lo dejó claro y como miraba, con sus ojos vivamente azules, incómoda hacia todas partes.

\- Creo que estoy siendo muy confianzudo con usted- se disculpó el pelirrojo.

\- No, esta bien- respondió la joven- Mi nombre es Elsa.

\- Elsa- sonrió Hans- Muchas gracias por dirigirme.

\- Y a usted por devolverme mi pañuelo, Hans.

El joven se inclinó ante ella antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Sitron.

Elsa, mientras tanto, siguió su camino.

* * *

Los guardias lo recibieron en la entrada y lo escoltaron a su interior. Fue llevado hasta un salón donde un hombrecillo revisaba unos papeles con sumo cuidado. Al sentirse acompañado, dejó de trabajar y observó agradablemente al recién llegado.

\- Es un honor tenerlo aquí, cazador- sonrió el hombrecillo estrechando su mano

\- El honor es mío, Duque- comentó el pelirrojo – Recibí su mensaje y vine lo más pronto que pude.

\- ¿Tuvo problemas con el viaje?

\- Ninguno, bueno, los caminos son confusos, pero fui guiado bien.

\- Lo sentimos- se disculpó el anciano- Hemos tenido que hacer muchos caminos por culpa de nuestro problema con el invierno. Hay pasajes que se cierran y siempre necesitamos vías alternativas.

\- Había escuchado que los inviernos eran peligrosos aquí, creo que tuve suerte el día de hoy.

\- Si, mucha suerte, Hans- confirmó el Duque.

El pelirrojo observó algo extraño en los ojos del anciano.

\- Le explicaré Hans, la razón de su venida y la necesidad de sus servicios están implicados a nuestro invierno.

El hombre le invitó a tomar asiento a lo cual el recién llegado aceptó, mientras el duque le ofrecía un pequeño vaso con licor para conversar.

Entregado el vaso, el anciano tomó asiento junto a él con un trago para acompañarlo.

\- Nuestros inviernos han sido alterados hace un tiempo- empezó Weselton – Por lo general son muy fríos, pero estos últimos años, una mano peligrosa ha hecho que cosas extrañas pasen con la nieve.

\- Un ser sobrenatural- sentenció el cazador

\- Correcto- afirmó el Duque- Ahora entenderá porque le llamamos, Hans.

El pelirrojo tenía fama entre las cosas sobrenaturales. Su familia venía de una basta dinastía de cazadores de monstruos y seres que salían de lo ordinario. Ha su joven edad ya tenía fama por sus proezas y el uso de sus armas.

\- ¿Sabe algo de quien les amenaza?

\- Es una bruja- explicó el anciano- Hace dos años que hemos tenido problemas con ella.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que es una bruja?

\- Ella era parte del reino.

Hans le observó con sorpresa. Mientras el anciano suspiraba acongojado. Buscando la manera de explicar las cosas. Tomó un sorbo de su vaso antes de iniciarlo.

\- Ella mató a su familia con su poder- comentó el anciano- Puede crear ventiscas, hielo y seres de hielo y nieve… congeló a su familia.

\- Ya veo, es de temer- el pelirrojo se rascó la barbilla.

El anciano se levantó para buscar en su estante un mapa, se lo tendió al cazador. Este se bebió su trago y revisó el papel con la geografía del reino, dejando marcado un sector con el dibujo de un copo de nieve.

\- Ese sector- señaló Weselton con su dedo enguantado- es por donde se mueve la bruja. Hemos logrado localizarla, pero no detenerla.

El hombrecillo movió sus manos explicándole cada sector.

\- Vive en estas montañas, cerca de un manantial de agua natural. En aquel sector, la nieve es eterna y hace mucho frio, por lo que se siente cómoda en ese ambiente.

\- ¿Cómo es de físico?

El duque vaciló antes de responder.

\- Lamentablemente, no sabemos mucho de sus rasgos.

Hans se extrañó.

\- Si más lo recuerdo, dijo que era alguien del reino. ¿no había gente que le conociera?

\- Resulta que ella era un secreto dentro de aquella familia. Pertenecía a la sociedad acomodada de Weselton. Conocíamos a los padres y su encantadora hermana… Anna era el nombre de la jovencita si más lo recuerdo. Pero esta muchacha era tabú, creo que la tenían encerrada por sus poderes, no conocemos más de eso.

El anciano acarició su fino bigote.

\- Lo único que sabemos son sus territorios, suele cubrirse el rostro pero, los testigos de aquel incidente pudieron notar algo en ella.

El pelirrojo quedó atento a las palabras del Duque.

\- Las uñas de sus manos – comentó el hombrecillo- Tiene un color azul cobalto, otros la han visto meses después de la muerte de su familia y coinciden en eso. También el color se encuentra en las uñas de sus pies. No sabemos si es un barniz decorativo u obtuvo ese color por su naturaleza mágica.

\- Entendido- dijo el cazador tomando el mapa y observando el lugar marcado.

* * *

Al día siguiente empacó su morral con provisiones y su ballesta cargada. Se le entregó un abrigo y botas a prueba de nieve. El duque del reino pidió de favor que los usara para protegerse. El agradeció el gesto calzándose los zapatos de grueso cuero y de suela especial.

Sitron quedó en los establos del castillo, por la geografía que debía recorrer, lo mejor era que hiciera la travesía sin él.

Se introdujo en el bosque con cuidado, observando la nieve y el cielo. A cada paso, observaba el camino en busca de alguna huella de animales o de su fantástico ocupante.

El sonido de los cuervos le hacían compañía, así como un solitario venado que, al encontrarse con él y su arma, salió hacia otro sector asustado.

Hans observó el mapa, estaba cerca de los territorios de la bruja de las nieves.

Las faldas nevadas de la montaña le dieron la bienvenida. El manto blanco bajo de él le alertaron de la primera pista. Una huella.

Un pie pequeño hecho hace poco tiempo por la densidad de la nieve y se dirigía hacía el lugar de los manantiales de aguas que el mapa describía.

Preparó la ballesta ante cualquier problema y caminó con sigilo.

El sonido del agua cayendo le alertó de lo cerca que estaba del lugar. Moviéndose entre la vegetación perenne trató de encontrar un indicio de su presa.

No tuvo que buscar mucho al ver una silueta moverse en el charco de agua fría y acercarse hasta la catarata, mojando su cabeza sobre el congelante líquido.

Hans se impresionó de cómo toleraba aquel infernal frío. El pelirrojo tenía la nariz colorada por el aire polar que había alrededor y aquella menuda forma se bañaba sin problemas dejando que aquel chorro de agua congelante, que salía de la misma montaña nevada, mojara su cabello.

Con cuidado, comenzó a acercarse para apreciar mejor a su objetivo. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y diminuto, su piel estaba suavemente enrojecida por la caída del agua encima de sus hombros y cuerpo pálido como los de un fantasma, mientras que por su espalda caía unas hebras rubias y humedecidas por el chorro de agua congelada.

Sus manos, pálidas, se sujetaban sobre la roca. Permitiéndole ver sus uñas que resaltaban con aquel color azuloso del cual el duque le contó, no cabía duda de que era ella.

Comenzó a moverse, buscando un ángulo adecuado para el golpe certero.

Apuntó sobre su espalda, sería un tiro limpio y perfecto que perforaría su corazón.

Sintió el sonido de unas ramas moverse y como la nieve cayó sobre su arma, asustándolo. La masa blanca era muy densa, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Tenía forma.

Eran dos bolitas de nieve con ojos de roca negra que lo miraban enojado, si no estuviera asombrado y en medio de una cacería lo hubiera encontrado adorable.

Otras bolitas aparecieron, viéndolo molesto y saltando para que se alejara, un sonido agudo salió de sus bocas, alertando a la bruja de nieve.

-¿Snowgies?- susurró ella saliendo del charco.

Su voz se le hizo reconocible al cazador.

Los ojos zafiros de Elsa lo observaron asustada, para luego tapar su pecho descubierto ante el hombre que la observaba sorprendida.

\- Hans, ¿Qué hace aquí?- le interrogó Elsa con timidez.

El nombrado se quedó asombrado de verla, ¿Cómo era posible que una joven tan bonita como ella fuera la criatura que estaba causando estragos en el reino de Weselton y que haya matado a su propia familia?

Hans había visto de todo, incluido brujas y había algo que no concordaba con su vasta experiencia.

La joven bajó su vista y sus pupilas mostraron miedo al fijarse en las manos del pelirrojo.

Elsa se aterró y, con su cuerpo cubierto por sus brazos, corrió hasta la orilla en busca de su ropa.

\- ¡Elsa, espera!- bramó Hans alzando su mano y dirigiéndose hasta la bruja.

La nombrada alzó sus manos y una suave ventolera fría le llegó al cazador cubriendo parte de su rostro y cabello con nieve.

Era cierto, tenía un poder sobrenatural.

Dándose cuenta de esto, levantó su ballesta ante un próximo ataque y de terminar su misión, pero una gran cortina de nieve apareció en su camino.

La nieve se endureció, transformándose en un abominable hombre de nieve.

Hans observó como el ser materializado rugió furioso, haciendo que su cuerpo aparecieran cristales de hielo de manera de defensa, haciendo al pelirrojo retroceder instintivamente.

El ser de hielo, se puso en cuclillas, permitiendo a su ama que subiera a su lomo con su capa cubriendo su cuerpo para salir de ahí.

Hans se les cruzó en frente, haciendo enfurecer a ser de nieve y hielo.

\- Marshmellow, ¡no!

La orden de la bruja fue en vano y el abominable hombre de nieve agito su brazo, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas al cazador elevándolo en los aires y dando con un tronco de madera dejándolo noqueado.

Hans despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza observando el cielo, estaba levemente oscuro. Con cuidado se levantó, estaba en el mismo lugar, veía el agua correr. Estaba acostado en una clase de cama hecha de maleza y tenía una manta sobre él.

Un dolor punzante en su frente le hizo llevar su mano hasta ese lugar, encontrándose con una venda.

Había sido curado por sus lesiones pero ¿por quién?

La tela blanca sobre su manta protectora le dio un indicio.

Con sus manos tomó el pañuelo que alguna vez vio como caía al suelo para entregárselo a su dueña.

Suspiró incómodo a como salieron las cosas. No simplemente había fallado en su cometido, esta acción hacia su persona lo hizo dejó pensando.

¿La bruja era tan mala como se veía?

Levantó su vista encontrándose que comenzaba a nevar con suavidad. Perdiéndose en los copos de nieves que comenzaban a recordarle a la joven que tenía que matar.

* * *

Hola a todos

¿Qué les pareció esta nueva entrega? En serio quiero agradecer a **Butterfly Comte** por este interesante prompt donde me pedía que Hans, por indicaciones del duque de Weselton debía matar a Elsa. Este ha sido uno de los universos que más me ha gustado y dan ganas de seguir explorándolo. Ya saben que me gusta usar a Weselton para algunas historias y tengan por seguros que esta no es la última en este proyecto con él.

Sobre el detalle de las uñas de Elsa :Me vino la idea cuando estuve usando un tono azul muy profundo en mis uñas que, con el contraste de mis manos y pies se veían muy bien y llamativos. Estoy seguro que a ella le vendría muy bien ese color ¿no creen?

Sobre el siguiente Prompt, lamentablemente no puedo darles un adelanto de **GenderBent** de **JDayC** porque… ¡no lo he escrito todavía! No he tenido mucho tiempo y si se dieron cuenta en la otra entrega apenas si pude editar algunas cosas… lo siento mucho. Solo les diré que tengo la obligación de hacer un rey de Arendelle y una princesa de las Islas de Sur.

¡DESEENME SUERTE!

¡Un saludo a Ari que no le pude responder su review a tiempo!


	13. 13 Genderbent

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 13**

 **GenderBent**

Pedido por: JDayC

Palabras: 491

Rating: K

 **Resumen:** Preso en el calabozo del castillo, el recién coronado rey del Arendelle recibe una visita.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertencen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Elias observó nuevamente el vidrio escarchado. Todavía le era complicado creer que él, en medio de su escape había hecho tal paisaje invernal en medio del verano. Sus pupilas se quedaron prendidas en como los barcos habían quedado tiesos en las aguas congeladas así como el piso blanco y brillante que adornaba todo su reino.

Hubiera querido moverse un poco más, pero las cadenas en sus muñecas se lo impedían.

Suspiro resignado así como abatido ante su estado de prisionero.

Era irónico pensar que estaba en el lugar donde nació y fue criado de manera cautiva en una celda de la torre más alta del reino.

No podía evitar sentirse mal por todo esto. Era lo mínimo al ver como había perdido el control de todo.

Gritó enfurecido al recordar esa riña con Andrew, su hermano menor en medio de su coronación y todo lo demás.

Escuchó un chillido de las paredes, la puerta del calabozo se abrió mostrando una menuda figura cubierta de un abrigo gris. Los ojos esmeraldas así como el cabello rizado y tomado en un delicado moño dejando suelto algunos cabellos rojizos se alumbraron por la pequeña farola que llevaba en sus manos.

Reconoció inmediatamente a la princesa Hanne de las Islas del Sur.

Los ojos de la joven mostraban preocupación mientras se acercaba con cuidado al prisionero.

\- Fuera- le ordenó el rey seriamente.

La joven le observó con preocupación, al cabo de un rato negó con la cabeza.

\- No pienso seguirle las ordenes, su Majestad- dijo- Por favor, entienda que tampoco busco que este en este lugar.

\- Libérame.

\- Lo matarían- le explicó la joven- Luego de todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Aquí no haré nada, busca a mi hermano.

Ella suspiró.

\- Lo siento, no lo hemos visto. Fue en su búsqueda y no ha regresado.

El rey parpadeo.

\- Su caballo llegó al castillo sin jinete y pensé lo peor- Hanne cambió sus facciones mostrando gran preocupación y tristeza- No sabemos donde esta.

Algo se quebró dentro de Elias al oír eso, mientras recordaba a su hermano cuando llegó a su palacio en su búsqueda.

¿Le habría pasado algo?

\- Su Majestad-

La voz suplicante de la pelirroja lo trajo nuevamente al calabozo.

Sus ojos brillaban en son de petición.

\- Por favor, devuélvanos el verano- - rogó la princesa- Por favor.

La mirada fija en él le incomodó. Tuvo que darse la vuelta a una muralla para dejar de ver esos ojos verdes.

\- No puedo- dijo lo más frío que pudo- No puedo controlarlo.

Los ojos de Hanne cambiaron. Rompiéndose cualquier ilusión de encontrar una posible solución.

\- Si eres lista, les dirás a los delegados que me dejen ir. – Elias se dio la vuelta al decir eso.

\- Yo…- comentó la princesa- Trataré de buscar una solución.

La pelirroja se volteó, llevándose su figura menuda, la luz del lugar y la única posibilidad de salvar el reino.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Perdonen la tardanza de esta entrega, he estado con muchas cosas últimamente y no me da tiempo de escribir nada. JdayC me pidió un genderbent con un rey de Arendelle y una princesa de las Islas del Sur y me costó mucho saber que hacer… realmente ando cero creatividad ya que mi tiempo es poco. No ha sido de mis mejores trabajos la verdad pero espero que les haya gustado.

De regalo les dejo el adelanto de Campamento Gitano. Uno que disfruté mucho escribir gracias a HoeLittleDuck.

 _\- Váyase- dijo la gitana con suavidad. Sabía que eso no estaba bien en miles de sentidos, su don de nacimiento así como su corazón le decía aquella verdad- Por favor, no esta bien que me vea._

\- Mentira- susurró Hans acercándose con suavidad a la joven- Esta muy bien, demasiado bien… señorita, es la primera vez que hago algo tan correcto en mi vida.

Elsa negó con la cabeza ante las palabras del caballero frente a ella.

\- Está equivocado señorito- dijo Elsa- No es correcto, por favor, vuelva a la ciudad y retome su vida, mi caravana se irá hoy mismo y no me volverá a ver.

 _Reviews Anónimos_

Ari: Muchas gracias!


	14. 14 Campamento Gitano

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**  
 **Historia Catorce**

Prompt: Campamento Gitano  
Pedido por: HoeLittleduck  
Palabras: 3086  
Rating: M (violencia, sangre, situaciones comprometedoras)

 **Resumen:** Un perturbado corazón puede causar la mayor tragedia. Así lo vio la joven gitana con su don, pero no así el joven aristocrático que quiso manchar su honra.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertencen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Había movimiento en el campamento a oras muy tempranas. Los hombres guardaban las tiendas y las mujeres recogían las cosas para subirlas a las carretas, la joven Elsa, en su traje de telas azules y con su pañuelo de tela negra adornando su cabello suelto, observaba esto con un nudo en la garganta.

Su hermana apareció caminando con un balde en sus manos, al ver a la mayor, la saludó.

\- Iré en busca de agua, no me tardo- comentó sonriendo antes de seguir su camino-

Elsa asintió con la mirada y con una suave sonrisa en sus labios carmesí, pensando en miles de cosas a la vez.

Estaba nerviosa. Había implorado a su padre semanas por ese día. Agradecía que por fin le haya hecho caso, observó sus manos que sujetaban su bola de cristal dándole un vistazo rápido a las formas abstractas que surgían en su interior.

Necesitaba guardar su herramienta de trabajo y relajarse. Pronto las carretas se pondrían en movimiento y ella podría descansar.

Fue donde al espacio las adivinas estaban guardando sus cosas y lo dejó en el cofre de costumbre, cerca de las telas de seda que se usaban para adornar las consultas de las videntes.

Se asustó al ver como se caía uno de los rollos ordenados y emergía una persona entre ellas.

Palideció.

Era un hombre de porte gallardo y fina ropa así como su sombrero de copa. Llevaba un bastón delicado en su mano que se veía manchado ante su uso para llegar hasta el campamento, sus guantes inmaculados estaban levemente sucios y su rostro era decorado por una mirada de color verdosa agravada que, en conjunto a su respiración, hacía ver que no estaba bien.

\- ¡S.. señorito Westergard!- exclamó la gitana al verlo.  
Los ojos de la chica mostraban sorpresa, temía aquel encuentro, se los predijeron las cartas y los sueños y bien sabía que esa visión no traía nada bueno.

El joven se quitó con suavidad su sombrero negro haciendo relucir su cabello rojizo decorado de patillas bien trabajadas como todos los de estatus social en Londres.

\- Señorita Elsa- comentó en un hilo de voz y haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su rostro- Necesitaba verla a toda costa.

El joven se acercó asustando a la gitana cuando este tomó su mano y la beso con desesperación. Ella, en el acto, se apartó de él.

\- Váyase- dijo la gitana con suavidad. Sabía que eso no estaba bien en miles de sentidos, su don de nacimiento así como su corazón le decía aquella verdad- Por favor, no esta bien que me vea.  
\- Mentira- susurró Hans acercándose con suavidad a la joven- Esta muy bien, demasiado bien… señorita, es la primera vez que hago algo tan correcto en mi vida.

Elsa negó con la cabeza ante las palabras del caballero frente a ella.

\- Está equivocado señorito- dijo Elsa- No es correcto, por favor, vuelva a la ciudad y retome su vida, mi caravana se irá hoy mismo y no me volverá a ver.

El rostro del muchacho cambió desfigurándose ante la sorpresa de aquellas palabras.

La gitana le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado de la caravana, llegando a la carreta que compartía con su familia.

Necesitaba alejarse de aquel hombre antes que algo terrible ocurriera, su casa era un buen refugio hasta saber que se pondría en movimiento.

Esperaría ahí la partida, dejando atrás a la ciudad de Londres y esperando que aquella grotesca visión entintada en color carmín no se hiciera realidad.

Al cerrar la puerta sintió una fuerza contraria . Observó con espanto el rostro del joven caballero ingles aparecer por el marco de la puerta, ahora abierta. Sus ojos de color esmeralda centelleaban de una manera extraña y su boca estaba levemente torcida por la manera en que se mordía el labio.

\- No pienso dejar que me separen de usted, señorita Elsa- dijo el joven de manera suave pero con decisión en su voz.

Logró entrar y a Elsa le dio un vuelco a su corazón, no le gustaba esto, estaba mal…  
Una gitana no podía estar con un extraño a solas de aquella manera.

Hans cerró la puerta con suavidad y, de manera firme y dominante, tomó la mano de la gitana.

\- Yo la amo- sentenció- me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma. ¿Cómo puede permitir que no pueda estar cerca de usted?

Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

\- Usted está comprometido – le explicó la joven de manera firme- Recuérdelo bien, lo conocí con su novia y ella está enamorada completamente de usted ¿qué no lo ve?.

Hans negó con el rostro y, extrañamente, una sonrisa oscura se generó en sus labios.

\- ¿Estoy comprometido?, si- dijo en un hilo de voz- Por conveniencia, no porque yo desee. – sus ojos alcanzaron a la gitana. Haciendo a esta ahogar la respiración ante la manera torcida en que sus ojos centelleaban- Soy el último de trece hijos de una familia bien posesionada, señorita. Esperan mucho de mi, que siga el ejemplo de mis hermanos mayores, yo mismo cortejé a esa dama en busca de la aceptación de mi familia y la sociedad, la unión de nuestros apellidos y las diez mil libras anuales que son su dote. Pero eso es todo. No es ni lo más cercano que he buscado para mi vida: Es una joven poco agraciada, de voz chillona, ignorante que simplemente se pavonea por su herencia. No es como usted, Elsa.

La joven trató de soltarse de su mano, pero era imposible. Hans no la lastimaba, pero la presión sobre su muñeca era fuerte y evitaba cualquier movimiento. Su mirada cerúlea mostraba miedo ante esto en conjunto a las palabras en tono sincero pero con frialdad que el caballero le confesaba.

\- Por favor, señorito- suplicó la gitana – Esto no está bien.  
\- Usted me tiene así- jadeo el pelirrojo con desesperación- Me robó el corazón aquel día en que entré a su consulta. Fue por mi prometida, quien tenía curiosidad de usted: la famosa vidente gitana de ojos zafiro. Su forma de caminar, su habla, la sinceridad en sus palabras… aquel alo de misterio que la rodea, todo lo que es usted… Tuve que volverla a ver tantas veces como pude ¿no se acuerda cuantas libras dejaba en su cajita de pagos? No era para saber mi futuro, ya lo conocía: era usted, Elsa.

Ante cada palabra dicha por el joven. Elsa se sorprendía más. No porque cada palabra fuera una revelación. Su don y las cartas ya le decían cuales eran los secretos que el pelirrojo escondía. Cada vez que el joven aristocrático le hacía una pregunta secreta entre las miles de cartas del taro siempre sacaba el arcano de "Los enamorados" y la de "La torre" : la pasión y la destrucción. Sus visiones la alertaron de los sentimientos del muchacho y las barajas que comenzó a tirar sola en su habitación por aquel presentimiento le advirtieron de lo oscuro y peligroso que podían llegar a ser.

Por eso pidió al rey de los gitanos, su padre, que se retiraran de aquella ciudad, necesitaba alejarse lo más pronto posible, por el bien del joven, de su pueblo y por su propia integridad.

\- Lo siento mucho- susurró la joven ante la sorpresa del joven aristócrata- No puedo corresponderle a sus sentimientos, joven Hans. Por favor, olvídese de mi. Por su bien.

Los ojos del joven se clavaron con sorpresa a los de la gitana sin que esta lograra descifrar lo que estaba pensando: ¿desilusión? ¿tristeza? ¿enfado?. Una gama de sensaciones cruzaban la mente del pelirrojo ante aquella mirada.

\- ¡No, no!- escuchó Elsa antes de que sintiera una fuerte presión sobre sus hombros y su espalda fuera a dar con las maderas de una de las murallas de la carreta.

Un leve quejido escapó de los labios de la gitana, unido al ruido de la madera y de algunas cosas que estaban sobre una mesita cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

La mirada de Hans había cambiado en una leve sonrisa con un son maniaco que asustó a la joven.

Esa expresión la vio en una visión y cada vez entendía a que se debía.

\- No me puede rechazar- susurró el caballero con un son frío y maquiavélico sin soltarla de los hombros- No después de lo que me ha hecho sufrir y lo que me ha hecho sentir, ¿me ha hechizado? ¿me ha lanzado algún maleficio? ¿por qué no he podido dejar de pensar en usted?  
\- Nunca he hecho nada para atormentarlo señorito- gimió asustada la gitana- No sería capaz de hacer sufrir a nadie, mi don es de avisar y ayudar a las personas, nunca para dañarlas.  
\- Entonces ayúdeme…- imploró Hans, soltando la presión con que sujetaba de los hombros a la jovencita- Ayúdeme a no sentirme culpable cuando haga lo que quiero hacer.

El rostro de la joven mostró sorpresa antes de ver como sus labios eran atrapado por joven inglés cerrándolos en un peso suave pero posesivo generándole un vuelco en su corazón.

No podía estar pasando esto, era peligroso.

Como pudo, trató de empujar a Hans pero era en vano, su pecho la cercaba más a la madera de los muros haciéndola sentir con mayor fuerza el tacto y aroma a colonia que llevaba el joven. Trató de hablar, razonar con él, pero ante el primer movimiento de su boca, Hans logró acrecentar el beso con movimientos suaves y atreviéndose a tocar con su lengua los labios de la gitana para encontrarse con su suave paladar.  
El agarre del joven aristocrático sobre los hombros fue reemplazado por sus manos tomando el rostro de la gitana, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados ante lo que estaba pasando y por la sutil caricia de las manos del joven sobre sus pómulos y como su pecho la cerraba más entre él y la pared.

\- Elsa…- susurró Hans cuando, por falta de aire, tuvo dejar de besarla. Simplemente para comenzar a descubrir con sus labios, aquel cuello níveo.  
\- No...- Elsa apenas si podía hablar ante la falta de aire y el miedo- basta, recapacite… por favor.

No hubo respuesta.

Hans estaba en un trance por su mente nublada de deseo, mientras creaba líneas imaginarias con la punta de sus labios sobre el cuello de la joven.

En un descuido. Elsa pudo empujarlo, dejando la posibilidad de escapar, pero Hans fue más rápido.

Agarró su muñeca y ante la falta de equilibrio , logró sentar a Elsa de rodillas en el suelo, logrando acostarla debajo de él en un breve pero suave forcejeo. Elsa no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentársele y él no quería lastimarla.

Con respiraciones entrecortadas pudieron verse en los ojos del otro, la mirada de Hans era oscura y penetrante.

Elsa trató de levantarse, pero el peso de Hans sobre su cintura era demasiado para que pudiera moverse. Dejándola a la merced del pelirrojo.  
Con sutileza, el muchacho comenzó a quitarse los guantes, dejándolos caer en el suelo. Sus manos desnudas acariciaron el mentón de la joven, para volver a juntar sus labios con pasión, ante los movimientos incómodos de la joven buscando una salida que no existía.

\- Sea mía, por favor, Elsa- susurró Hans cerca de su oído haciendo estremecer a la gitana debajo de él- ¿Qué no lo ve?

La masculina y tibia mano tomó la de la gitana, depositando aquella blanquecina palma sobre su pecho donde reposaba su pañuelo de seda, suelto y sucio ante los movimientos y la caminata hasta el campamento.

\- Mi corazón nunca había estado tan agitado como ahora, señorita- suspiró Hans sin soltar su mano de la joven- Nunca me había sentido así por nadie, me está volviendo loco.

Elsa se estremeció ante el hecho.

Nuevamente quiso escapar, pero fue en vano.

\- Suélteme…- susurró Elsa.

Quería gritar, pero temía que fuera peor… si la encontraban así estaría acabada. El campamento la vería como manchada por romper las leyes, no podía hacer eso.

Una exclamación brotó de su boca al sentir la segunda mano del caballero bajar.  
Sintió sus dedos recorrer su figura hasta llegar al inicio de su vestido, levantando las enaguas que cubrían sus piernas.

\- No… basta, por favor- pidió Elsa buscando moverse.

Era inútil, el joven generó una suave caricia por las piernas de la gitana haciendo a esta cerrar los ojos de vergüenza y miedo.

\- Es tan suave… - cantó Hans con una risa soñadora- Cuantas veces soñé en acariciarla así.

Moviendo las telas, llegó hasta el inicio de su cintura, perfilando con suavidad la fina silueta de la joven.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, ante su posición en la ciudad, era a él a quien servían en todo, incluido en el placer: ¿a cuantos burdeles habría asistido para una compañía que le hiciera realidad sus caprichos de carne? No le importaba como fueran con tal que hicieran los que el deseara hasta el momento en que aquella gitana se presentó en su vida.

No podía evitarlo, nunca se había sentido atraído por alguien de esa manera en toda su existencia. Si, sus necesidades se mantenían, ahora buscaba en los burdeles a las jóvenes más blancas y rubias que existían, ordenando que se vistieran con telas gitanas para simplemente susurrar "Elsa" ante los gemidos de la prostituta del momento.

Esta vez no era una fantasía, los ojos y cabellos así como las ropas eran de la joven de sus deseos, también el tacto de la piel suave y el aroma a pino de su cuerpo.

Su mano sintió la tibieza de la entrepierna de la gitana, asustando a su dueña.

\- No.. basta, por favor- susurró la rubia ante la caricia prohibida.  
\- Es tan delicada y tibia- jadeo Hans- Quiero tocarla como nadie lo ha hecho, Elsa. Que sea solamente mía.

Con deseo su mano rozó la entrepierna de la joven, generando una sutil caricia que calentó la sangre del joven y heló por completa a la gitana que recibía las atenciones.

\- Es primera vez que tocó a alguien así- le dijo en el oído el joven- Quiero que usted sea la primera en sentir mis atenciones, la quiero servir Elsa.  
Su boca gruesa se dirigieron nuevamente al cuello blanco de joven, rozándolo con sus labios alertando a la gitana de más caricias mientras sentía sus piernas temblar y su femeneidad humedecer.

\- No… no quiero esto…- lloró la gitana.  
\- Shhh- susurró Hans con cautela- Prometo que seré gentil, mi amada.

Su dedo indice bajo co cautela por la piel desnuda de la joven, llegando al inicio de su entrada.

La dueña de aquel cuerpo gimió ante la suave y pecaminosa presión del joven, ruborizándose de la vergüenza y del miedo ante la mirada atenta de su captor que, con prudencia, masajeaba con cuidado aquel punto de su cuerpo. Haciéndola suspirar de manera involuntaria.  
\- Mi querida señorita- jadeo el joven- No sabe cuanto la adoro.

Sus labios bajaron a la mejilla de la joven, buscando besarla y nuevamente bajando a su cuello.

No podía sentir eso ahora, no en aquella situación. La sensación que solo debía sentir en su noche de bodas, cuando sería finalmente desflorada por el gitano indicado, para luego mostrar orgullosamente su ajuar manchado a su familia, su símbolo de pureza y virginidad perdidas luego de desposarse.  
Si la vieran ahora, sería señalada por ser una mala persona y gitana manchada. No quería eso.

¿Qué podía hacer? Siendo prisionera de esos brazos y su cuerpo reaccionando ante las atenciones del joven pelirrojo.

Desvió su rostro, evitando ver a ese hombre que le estaba causando la destrucción de su vida. Buscando un punto en la habitación, tratando de perderse de donde estaba y que estaba pasando.

Un leve brillo apareció sobre el piso, donde estaban las cosas que se habían caído hace un rato atrás, podía reconocer la forma del vidrio ya roto de lo que fue un bello florero que tenía algunas hierbas aromáticas. Las plantas se habían esparcido por todos lados así como los cristales, salvo la base afilada de lo que fuera el adorno.

Logró soltar uno de sus brazos y trató de acercarse a aquel pedazo de vidrio.

Santa Sara, la patrona de su pueblo errante, se apiadó de ella, dejando el quebrado material cercano a sus dedos. Con la adrenalina que corría en ella tomó el pedazo de vidrio como una daga.

El grito de Hans resonó en la carreta ante el dolor que emergía en su cuello. Sujetó su piel con su mano descubierta mientras la sangre comenzaba a caer en leves gotas manchando la madera del piso.

Elsa logró alejarse de él, asustada y sujetando su arma manchada en carmín.

Un jadeo suave resonó en la garganta de Hans, mientras perdía el aliento.

\- E… Elsa…- jadeo con los ojos temblorosos.

La nombrada comenzó a llorar.

\- Yo… - Hans no pudo seguir hablando.

Se desvaneció y su cuerpo cayó dejando que la mancha roja en el piso comenzara a expandirse.

Las manos de la gitana comenzaron a temblar sin percatarse de que alguien abría la puerta. Apenas si reconoció el cabello pelirrojo de su hermana en cuanto esta entró y observó la escena.

\- ¿Hermana…?- los ojos de la gitana pelirroja se abrieron y una de sus manos escondió su boca del asombro.- Por la Santa Sara…  
\- Yo…- Elsa no podía hablar.  
Anna había oído un grito en la carreta y se aventuró a saber que estaba pasando, pero nunca pensó encontrar tal macabra escena: observó el cuerpo del joven ingles y su hermana sosteniendo el vidrio manchado en sangre. La rubia lo soltó escondiendo sus rostro con sus manos.

\- Él me quería deshonrar- sollozó- Perdió la cabeza, mi visión.. todo rojo… lo siento.

Anna se dirigió hasta su hermana y la escondió con sus brazos, buscando tranquilizarla.

Elsa bebía un poco de agua de hierbas en la carreta de una familia amiga junto a su hermana. Escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse, dejando paso a Adgar, el rey de los gitanos, padre de las niñas.

\- Hemos dejado el cuerpo del otro lado del río- comentó el rey- Los animales harán su trabajo y lo encontrarán cuando sea muy tarde.

Elsa bajó la vista, conteniéndose las ganas de llorar de nuevo. Adgar se acercó a ella, tomándola por el mentón.

\- Mi hija, no estoy a favor de lo que hiciste, pero entiendo todo- dijo su padre- Te has protegido a ti como tu honra de gitana- La mirada del rey se ensombreció- Pero no podremos volver a esta ciudad en mucho tiempo, te buscarán querida o nos buscarán a nosotros. No puedo adivinar si aquel muchacho comentó sus planes con otra persona o dejó algún mensaje sobre tus sentimientos enfermizos hacía ti.

Elsa asintió.

El rey besó su frente con delicadeza.

\- Mi pobre hija…- le susurró- Debí ser más cauto de tus advertencias y predicciones. Naciste con un don maravilloso, yo pequé como padre al no escucharte en el primer momento.  
\- No diga eso, padre mío- dijo Elsa, sus ojos estaban hinchados- Hizo lo que pudo, se que sonaba a un capricho y comprendo que muchos gitanos deseaban quedarse por los buenos negocios… si hubiera visto antes los sentimientos que el joven estaba teniendo ante mi… me hubiera alejado antes para no generar esta tragedia.  
\- Santa Sara actúa de maneras misteriosas- dijo su padre abrazándola- Descuida, nos iremos pronto.

Las telas se recogieron y los caballos comenzaron a moverse tirando de las carretas con las familias. Anna siguió abrazando a su hermana, la cual no quería moverse de donde estaba. Se encontraba descompuesta y culpable. Desde aquel día soñaba como sus manos se entintaban con el carmín de la sangre de aquel joven a quien arruinó y cortó su vida de manera trágica.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_  
¿Qué les pareció este cortito? No se esperaban tal final ¿verdad? es todo gracias a **HoeLittleDuck** quien me pidió un prompt de campamento gitano con una Elsa de vidente o bailarina gitana y un Hans como aristocrático y con un rating M, por tanto todo es culpa de ella jeje. Personalmente adoré escribir este corto. Me inspiré mucho en la época victoriana con lo que adoro las obras de Jane Austen (¿alguien puede encontrar la parte inspirada en Orgullo y Prejuicio?, no ¿nadie?) y también en las películas de Sherlock Holmes protagonizadas por Robert Downey Jr.

Buenos mis queridos, me gustaría dejarles un adelanto de lo que Lonely Frozen Wolf me hizo escribir pero… no lo he iniciado todavía. Simplemente diré que debo hacer algo con "Rodeo Montubio", veremos que se me ocurre.

Si han quedado con gusto a poco, ¿por qué no leen "Pasión de Invierno" de A Frozen Fan? El mejor fic del mundo mundial con esta pareja que ya está finalizado así que si no lo has iniciado : ¡que rayos esperas!

¡Nos vemos y buen viernes!


	15. 15 Rodeo Montubio

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**  
 **Historia Quince**

Prompt: Rodeo Montubio  
Pedido por: The Lonely Frozen Wolf  
Palabras: 3086  
Rating: T

 **Resumen:**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

* * *

El locutor alzó su voz por el megáfono.

\- Del estado vecino, traemos a la novata revelación del año. Damas y caballeros, un gran aplauso a la señorita Elsa Delle, "La Tormenta Azul".

Un gran aplauso se escuchó en el estadio. La rubia, vestida en un bello traje vaquero de cuero con detalles azules y blancos se presentó ante la gente, saludando delicadamente con su mano a todos los fanáticos del rodeo.

Si bien estaba nerviosa, sabía controlar sus emociones ante estos eventos, debía admitir que este era especial al ser el primer campeonato formal dentro del arte de montar bovinos.

A sus cortos veinte años había cosechado victorias de manera paulatina en su lugar de residencia por su facilidad de domar aquellos toros. Algo nato, según los expertos.

Siendo criada en una granja vaquera, ya llevaba años de subirse encima de crías de vacas y caballos cuando era niña, era cosa de tiempo para aumentar el nivel de dificultad y que entrara al área del rodeo.

"Tormenta Azul" había sido el seudónimo que unos periodistas de su ciudad le pusieron cuando, en una blusa azul marino y vaqueros desgastados logró superar el record del lugar en estar sobre un feroz toro, luego su fama se propagó como la pólvora.

Haber sido invitada a la Feria del Condado y a la competencia de montar toros era algo que no se esperaba.

Concentrándose en el momento, entró al cubículo donde estaba el toro, subiéndose a su lomo asistido por dos personas.

La partida sonó en toda la galería y el jalón del toro para salir la alertó de lo fuerte que era.

El animal comenzó a correr, girar y saltar en el aire. Haciendo que la jinete mantuviera el equilibrio o buscando reacomodarse en su lomo cada vez que el animal furibundo la dejaba volando en el aire y que sus manos la mantuvieran cerca de él, mientras escuchaba los gritos de la gente por el espectáculo.

Un gran giro la hizo asustarse. Su estómago se convirtió en un nudo al soltarse del animal.

Su espalda dio fuertemente en el piso del suelo, haciendo que también se golpeara la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Aturdida y golpeada, apenas si vio como el toro se acercaba a ella, no tenía tiempo para reaccionar, su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

Distinguió como una figura con grandes pantalones y cintas en su cuerpo se puso delante de ella, llamando la atención del animal.

La figura colorida se alejó y lo último que recordó fue el jalón de un asistente sacándola de ahí.

Estaba en la enfermería constatando lesiones cuando recuperó el conocimiento.

\- ¿Te sigues sintiendo mareada?- preguntó el médico.

\- No señor- afirmó la rubia.

\- Te golpeaste en una parte muy delicada, tuviste suerte que no pasara a mayores y que el payaso del rodeo hiciera muy bien su trabajo.

Ella asintió suavemente, tenía unas vendas cubriendo su espalda por el golpe y rasmillón de piel que se había ganado luego de la caída que le eran incómodas.

Salió de la enfermería para tomar aire y beber algo, recordaba que había una maquina de bebidas muy cercana a los estacionamientos.

La bebida cola le sentó bien, el azúcar pareció revivirla mientras volvía al estadio. quería ver como terminó el marcador.

Acercándose al lugar, reconoció aquellos pantalones y cintas llamativas en un muchacho un poco mayor que ella que se fumaba un cigarro en la entrada del lugar. Su cabello pelirrojo brillaba ante el sol del medio día.

El pelirrojo pareció sentirse observado, sus ojos verdes se giraron ante la competidora y sus labios se convirtieron en una discreta sonrisa.

\- Hola, ¿estás mejor?- sonrió el muchacho.

La joven quedó pensando en la pregunta hasta entender que el parecía ser el payaso de rodeo que le salvó.

\- Si, muchas gracias- le agradeció mientras se acercaba a él.

El pelirrojo le tendió un cigarro nuevo, la chica lo recibió gustosa mientras el muchacho le ofrecía fuego para encenderlo.

Elsa sintió el humo unos segundos antes de expulsarlo y ver con curiosidad el papel envuelto en tabaco.

\- ¿Con filtro? Eso es raro por aquí.

\- No soy de aquí- respondió el pelirrojo- Vengo de la capital del estado.

\- Oh, citadino- bromeó Elsa

\- Así es- el muchacho hizo una pausa- Me llamo Hans.

\- Elsa- se presentó la vaquera

\- Si, lo se.

\- ¿Y qué te trajo venir como payaso de rodeo?

\- Llevo un año en este condado, al ver que tengo tacto con ellos me pusieron en este cargo.

\- ¿Un año? – consultó Elsa dando una bocanada al cigarro - ¿Y antes de esto?

\- Bueno- comenzó Hans- Estaba estudiando derecho, bueno, estoy recibido y trabajaba en un gran buffet que tenemos en mi familia- el payaso le observó unos momentos- Soy de una familia de trece hermanos donde yo soy el menor y todos hacen exactamente lo mismo: seguimos la tradición de las leyes en un estudio que tiene ya cinco generaciones de antigüedad.

\- Vaya, ¿tus padres no conocen los preservativos?

Hans rió fuertemente

\- No lo creo- bromeó Hans- Pero bueno, hubo un momento en que me pregunté si quería hacer esto toda mi vida. Así que me tomé un tiempo de retiro y me vine aquí. Y descubrí que me gusta esta vida un poco más sencilla pero con muchas responsabilidades. Al principio fue difícil que la gente confiara en mi pero ahora soy ayudante de un capataz en un rancho muy conocido.

\- Me alegro por ti.

Hubo un suave silencio cortado por Hans.

\- ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

\- Una- afirmó Elsa- es menor a mí por unos pocos años.

\- ¿Y hace lo mismo que tú?

Ella rio.

\- No, ella es más de mundo, se fue hace unos meses a estudiar teatro en la gran capital. Quiere llegar a Hollywood o a Broadway. Yo soy más sencilla, me gusta mi casa y las cosas que hacemos en las granjas.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Elsa sonrió ante esto.

Apagó la colilla con la suela de sus botas y se arregló sus vaqueros.

\- Debo irme- comentó Elsa- darán los resultados de la competencia y ni siquiera se que puntuación tengo. Gracias por el cigarro.

Elsa comenzó a caminar al interior, cuando Hans le llamó.

\- Hay un puesto que vende unas hamburguesas deliciosas aquí – comentó Hans- ¿Te gustaría ir por unas luego de que termine esto y seguimos conversando?.

La joven asintió.

\- Me encantaría. ¿No juntamos aquí?

\- Aquí te espero.

\- ¿Usaras ese traje de payaso?

\- Solo si te gusta.

Elsa volvió a reír. Se despidió con la mano del muchacho antes de entrar nuevamente al recinto.

* * *

Hola, este es un milagro de Navidad: ¡he vuelto!

Me quiero disculpar con ustedes, pero si no han leído mi perfil he tenido mucho trabajo y otras cosas que preocuparme fuera de la pantalla. Además tengo planeada unas vacaciones fuera del país en febrero y ando trabajando duro para juntar el dinero para ello. Como trabajo todo el día en el computador no me apetece mucho seguir con el computador luego de esas horas, llega a ser muy agotador, en serio.

Sobre el prompt: **The Lonely Frozen Wolf** me pidió a una vaquera Elsa y un payaso de rodeo Hans y puedo decir que este corto fue un parto porque no sabía como poner a los personajes. Estuve dos semanas haciendo esto, lo borré y lo inicié de nuevo jajaja.

En fin, se que no es mi mejor trabajo, pero fue agradable hacer algo más simple luego de lo fuerte del anterior ¿no?

El próximo corto es gracias a **A Frozen Fan** y este ya le tengo un borrador: ¿Qué tal un adelanto de **"conociendo al novio de mamá"?**

\- _Debe ser mi amigo- dijo la mujer levantándose y limpiando su ropa con sus manos._

 _Contestó el llamado haciendo pasar al invitado._

 _Olaf observó como la rubia se quitaba sus suaves pantuflas y se calzaba unos tacones negros, antes de que el timbre de la puerta sonara._

 _Su madre abrió la puerta haciendo entrar a un hombre alto y esbelto con cabello pelirrojo._

Hasta pronto. Y ante cualquier cosa, tengo unas paginas que actualizo más en mi perfil de aquí.


	16. 16 Conociendo al novio de mamá

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**  
 **Historia Dieciseis**

Prompt: Conociendo al novio de mamá  
Pedido por: A Frozen Fan.  
Palabras: 1797  
Rating: K

 **Resumen:**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

* * *

\- Hola, soy Lotso y soy tu mejor amigo.

La voz grabada del juguete se escuchó fuertemente en la pequeña habitación infantil ante los ojos brillantes del pequeño de ocho años.

\- ¡Te quiero Lotso!- exclamó el niño dándole un fuerte abrazo al oso de peluche mientras sentía el aroma a frambuesa que su amigo de felpa emanaba.

Lotso siempre estaba con él para darle un fuerte abrazo, siendo que eran reconfortantes con su deliciosos perfume no eran iguales a abrazar a su persona favorita.

\- Olaf- escuchó que lo llamaban de la puerta- ¿Ordenaste tu habitación?

\- Si mami- dijo el pequeño mostrando su pálido rostro y ojos azules a su madre.

La mujer sonrió al ver como el niño había hecho lo pedido. Todos sus juguetes estaban en las cajas, los cuentos y libros para pintar en una pequeña repisa así como una ropa que tenía tirada se encontraban en una canastita pensada para llevarla a la lavadora.

\- Todo quedó muy lindo, creo que alguien se ganó un abrazo- comentó la mujer poniéndose de rodillas.

El muchacho fue hasta su madre, una bella rubia de piel blanca, para estrechar sus bracitos con ella, quien lo cerró entre sus pálidos y delicados brazos llenándole de un delicioso perfume que el pequeño reconocía como "aroma de mamá". Sin duda alguna, ella daba los mejores abrazos del mundo.

El pequeño Olaf observó con detenimiento como su madre estaba vestida. Llevaba un simple vestido negro con unos detalles dorados muy elegantes con unos pequeños aros de perla en sus orejas. Su cabello largo y rubio estaba trenzado en una delicada trenza y sus labios maquillados con un todo rosado.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan bonita hoy? – le interrogó sumamente curioso.

La madre se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras de su hijo.

\- Bueno, Olaf- dijo la mujer- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que estoy viendo a un amigo que es muy especial para mí?

El pequeño asintió.

\- Bueno, hoy vendrá a comer con nosotros, tiene muchas ganas de conocerte ¿sabes?

\- ¿Y por qué es tan importante para ti?

\- Bueno- la madre estaba un poco incómoda ante esto- Por que me hace feliz hijo.

* * *

El auto se estacionó a las afueras del block de dos pisos. Los zapatos de cuero tocaron el suelo de concreto haciendo emerger a un hombre de unos treinta y algo en un excelente traje gris con camisa negra. En una de sus manos llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas y una bolsa de regalo mientras con la otra cerraba el auto. La mano libre fue hasta el cigarrillo que tenía en sus labios.

Exhaló el aire antes de darle una nueva bocanada de aire.

Apagado el cigarro y con una menta en su boca se acercó hasta el citófono, haciendo sonar al departamento.

\- Debe ser mi amigo- dijo la mujer levantándose y limpiando su ropa con sus manos.

Contestó el llamado haciendo pasar al invitado.

Olaf observó como la rubia se quitaba sus suaves pantuflas y se calzaba unos tacones negros, antes de que el timbre de la puerta sonara.

Su madre abrió la puerta haciendo entrar a un hombre alto y esbelto con cabello pelirrojo.

\- Hola Hans- sonrió la mujer

\- Elsa- saludó el hombre con un beso en los labios- Son para ti, linda.

El pelirrojo le entregó el ramo de rosas blancas a la mujer, los ojos de ella se enternecieron.

\- No debiste- sonrió

\- Lo hice- respondió Hans con una coqueta sonrisa, observando como, detrás de la rubia, aparecía el pequeño..

\- El es Olaf, mi hijo- sonrió Elsa- Cariño, ven a saludar.

Hans se sorprendió un poco de ver al muchacho. Sabía bien que Elsa tenía un niño, pero nunca pensó que fuera así, no se parecía en nada a ella, salvo por su tes blanca y ojos azules. Tenía un rostro ovalado y con poco cabello sus dientes incisivos eran grandes, tanto que sobresalían de su boca. Debió heredarlo del padre.

\- Un gusto conocerte al fin Olaf- sonrió el pelirrojo tendiéndole la mano- Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti, ¿sabes?. Me llamo Hans, mucho gusto.

El niño le tomó la mano estrechándola en un suave gesto.

Hans le entregó la bolsa de papel que llevaba consigo.

\- Un regalo para ti- dijo agradablemente.

Olaf observó a su madre, esta asintió con la cabeza para que tomara la bolsa.

El niño abrió el paquete, encontrándose con algunos dulces.

\- ¿Qué se dice cuando nos regalan algo?- dijo Elsa

\- Gracias- respondió el niño.

* * *

Se sentaron a la mesa, la rubia había preparado una lasaña de verduras acompañada.

\- ¿Deseas vino?- preguntó Elsa a su invitado-

\- Sólo un poco, manejo- comentó el pelirrojo tendiendo su copa mientras el destilado rojo se desbordaba dentro del vidrio.

\- ¿Cariño?¿Estás bien?- preguntó la rubia- ¿Quieres que corte tu comida?

\- Estoy bien mami, yo puedo hacerlo solito- respondió el muchacho.

Olaf estaba extrañamente callado aquella velada. Su naturaleza era de un muchacho muy animado y en las comidas le gustaba explayarse animadamente con su madre o cualquier otra persona que estuviera ahí. Disfrutaba mucho las visitas de sus tíos Anna y Kristoff, además que traían a Sven, un labrador café con el que solía jugar. Pero en esta oportunidad no era así. Desde la entraba había algo que no le gustaba de ese tipo pelirrojo, era muy amable con él, pero le molestaba mucho las miradas que le daba a su madre y como la abrazaba por la cintura o tomaba su mano sobre el mantel. La única persona que su madre tenía tales muestras de afecto era con él y desde que aquel hombre e nombre Hans haba llegado, parecía que el había pasado a un segundo plano, estaba algo incómodo.

\- Faltan servilletas- comentó Elsa- vuelvo de inmediato.

La mujer se levantó en dirección a la cocina ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo. Dándole la espalda, Hans observó el delicado escote que tenía Elsa con su vestido y como la tela negra se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo, simplemente quedó hipnotizado a como movía sus caderas.

El hombre sonrió suavemente ante aquella visión.

Tenía mucha suerte de encontrar una mujer no simplemente hermosa, también era honesta y agradable, algo tímida pero nada que el no pueda arreglar.

Sus pensamientos desaparecieron al sentir algo impactando en su cabello, tomó lo que era un arveja cocida.

Extrañado, volteo a ver con quien compartía la mesa. Olaf lo miraba fijamente con cara de pocos amigos y jugando con más de esas legumbres que eran parte de la lasagna.

\- Oye- le susurró- eso no se hace.

El niño le sacó la lengua molesto haciendo al pelirrojo enfurecerse de aquella mala conducta.

\- Eres un…

Elsa volvía con las servilletas de papel, dejando lo que haya querido decir en su mente.

\- Olaf, te has comido todas las arvejas, te felicito- sonrió Elsa

El niñito le devolvió la sonrisa ante la molesta cara que tenía el invitado.

Ya era muy tarde y, para la dicha del pelirrojo, era la hora de dormir del pequeño rufián, así que no tendría que verlo más por esta noche.

Sentado en el sillón del living, con la televisión dando las noticias, sintió como Elsa cerraba la puerta de la habitación del niño.

La rubia se sacó sus tacones y se acurrucó cerca de su invitado, siendo correspondida por un abrazo.

\- ¿Qué te pareció Olaf?

Hans quedó un momento en silencio. Sonrió agradablemente antes de responder.

\- Es un chiquillo encantador- respondió guardándose su verdadera impresión de él, logrando que Elsa sonriera.

\- Sabes, tenía mucho miedo de presentártelo.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

\- ¿Puedo saber la razón?

Elsa suspiró antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Desde que mi marido murió no pude volver a pensar en tener una relación seria, bueno hasta que llegaste tu- comenzó la rubia- Olaf era muy pequeño para recordar algo de su papá y tenía miedo de que … no se.

La mirada de Elsa se entristeció. El pelirrojo, al verla así la acercó a él apoyándola en su pecho buscando tranquilizarla.

\- Tengo miedo de que Olaf pueda olvidarse de su padre y que cualquier otra persona pueda reemplazarlo… tal vez por eso no quise jamás volver a una relación seria después de tanto tiempo…

Hans acarició suavemente una de las mejillas de la rubia, haciéndola sentir un poco mejor.

\- ¿Sabes que tan importante eres para mí?

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- Eres al primer hombre que le presento a mi hijo. Él es mi mundo, evita que me derrumbe, presentarte a lo más preciado que tengo es algo que nunca había hecho con alguien con el que estuviera saliendo.

Un pequeño vuelco dio en el corazón de Hans. Que Elsa le dijera aquellas cosas eran una prueba de que realmente lo apreciaba en su mundo tan especial. Ella era distinta a las mujeres con las cuales había tratado en toda su vida y esta declaración de cariño nunca se la habían dado.

Acercó su boca a la de Elsa en un beso suave, antes de volver a verla nuevamente.

\- Te quiero mucho Elsa- dijo el invitado.

La mujer sonrió.

Hans iba a iniciar un nuevo beso, cuando escuchó la puerta del niño abrirse.

\- Mami- se escuchó cada vez más cercano- ¡No puedo dormir!

Olaf apareció con un pijama azul a su medida, frotándose uno de sus ojos y sujetando a Lotso con la otra.

\- Oh, cariño- dijo Elsa levantándose del sillón-¿Pasó algo? ¿una pesadilla?

\- Las sábanas me dan calor - lloró el pequeño- ¿me las sacas?

\- Pero Olaf, ¿no las puedes sacar tú? Estas grande ya.

Hans se aguantó un bufido ante esto, el enano estaba, de seguro haciendo eso a propósito.

\- Elsa- dijo Hans levantándose- Si quieres yo me encargo de ayudar a Olaf.

El niño se le quedó mirando cuando dijo esto.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- comentó Elsa- No quiero molestarte en esto.

\- Has trabajado todo el día, permíteme ayudarte en esto.

Se acercó al niño y le tendió la mano.

\- Ven Olaf, tu mami ha hecho muchas cosas hoy, dejémosla relajarse un rato. ¿De acuerdo?

El niño titubeo un poco y Hans pudo ver un poco de molestia en sus ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos, Olaf aceptó la mano de Hans mientras este lo guiaba ha su habitación.

Elsa realmente le gustaba y no iba a dejar que un niño celoso rompiera su relación y menos ante lo abierta que fue ella para contarle lo importante que era él para ella.

Era hora de una pequeña conversación entre hombres con el pequeño.

Sólo esperaba que la paciencia no se le acabara.

* * *

Feliz año mis lindos lectores. Espero que hayan pasado una bella noche y si no es así. Espero que esta entrega les suba los ánimos.

Vuelvo con una petición de a **Frozen Fan** . Ella me pidió una historia donde Hans debe lidiar con el hijo de su nueva novia. Una historia muy interesante de crear.

No tengo mucho que decir hoy mi queridos, simplemente estoy cansada de las celebraciones y estos días los requiero para estar un poco más tranquila.

Ojalá les guste este cortito y puedan comentar que les pareció (ayuda mucho a seguir!)

¡Nos Vemos!


	17. 17 La reina tiene el corazón congelado

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**  
 **Historia Diecisiete**

Prompt: La reina tiene el corazón congelado.  
Pedido por: Butterfly Comte  
Palabras: 1439  
Rating: T

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Un aire frío reinaba en las tierras de Arendelle al bajarse del barco. Siendo que le habían advertido de la extraña esencia de aquellas tierras noruegas al joven príncipe sureño le parecía curioso.

El consejo de las Islas del Sur le había comentado, antes de su partida, de las historias detrás de aquel misterioso reino y mientras caminaba todo parecía tener sentido: los rostros preocupados de los pobladores y el aire denso que reinaba en el ambiente calzaba con cada una de las palabras de los hombres del rey. Por más que las calles estuvieran decoradas de cintas y flores de corones sobre un bello día soleado, el ambiente era deprimente.

Había escuchado que el luto reinaba en esas tierras desde hace muchos años: desde la muerte de la pequeña princesa Anna por un terrible accidente dentro del casillo y luego continuaría en alta mar con la muerte de los gobernantes.

El consejo del país había tomado la administración hasta este día, en que la heredera al trono, recibiría el título de "reina".

Hans trató de hacer memoria de la información que tenía de aquella jovencita y la respuesta era nada de lo que se podría decir certero. El único dato fidedigno era que la princesa Elsa de Arendelle heredaría el trono a la edad perfecta para pensar en un matrimonio, una de las razones por las cuales se encontraba en el reino.

La joven tenía un porte elegante cuando entró a la capilla seguida de las voces del coro de la iglesia rogando por su futuro reino. La corona tocó su cabeza y sus manos empuñaron el centro y orbe real para voltearse y ver a la audiencia, su rostro palidos y ojos azules no tenían expresión alguna ni cuando un coro bramó "Larga vida a la reina".

El príncipe no podía dejar de ver esas pupilas tan azules como el mar que lo había traído hasta aquel lugar.

\- Lo siento, pero no bailo Duque.- dijo la joven reina

\- Se está perdiendo al mejor bailarín del reino de Weselton su alteza.- comentó el diplomático con una sonrisa agradable en el rostro.

\- Es una pena- le confió la rubia- De seguro habrá mas de una dama dispuesta en acompañarlos.

El duque quiso continuar insistiendo, pero la mirada fría y directa de la joven cerró cualquier posibilidad. El hombrecillo bajó la vista y con una suave inclinación se alejó entre los invitados.

La reina bufó molesta.

\- Kai- llamó la soberana haciendo que el nombrado hiciera acto de presencia.

\- Su Majestad.

\- Iré a mis aposentos, se queda a cargo del evento.

\- Pero reina, no es adecuado que usted…

\- Yo soy la que considera adecuado o no algo en este reino Kai. Invente una excusa si es necesario

El mayordomo bajó la vista antes de asentir a la orden de la reina.

La joven se perdió entre los pasillos del pastillo haciendo resonar sus zapatos en el piso y con un rostro agotado.

Odiaba las fiestas y las aglomeraciones de gente. Si no fuera porque era tradición ni hubiera invitado a aquellas personas que no le importaban y ni hubiera hecho un baile. Estaba a una persona más de invitarla a bailar de simplemente cancelar todo.

Los guardias la saludaron en un pasillo antes que doblara hacia los jardines internos del palacio para observar el cielo estrellado que cobijaba el reino.

Una brisa suave le llegó al rostro con olor marino y meciendo su suave flequillo rubio de su cabello ordenado en una trenza agarrada con orquillas de plata antes de entrar por los pasillos de los jardines. Observó un rosal por el rabillo del ojo, donde un pequeño brote de flor rojo comenzaba a emerger.

Era tan raro ver flores en aquel jardín, parecían que habían desaparecido desde aquel fatal accidente. Todavía recordaba la voz alegre de su hermana menor, sus ojos verdes y brillantes y como se apagaron por su culpa.

La recriminación de sus padres y como todos comenzaron a verla de manera culposa, los meses de encierro de cuando simplemente lloraba recordando a su hermana muerta y como las lágrimas dejaron de existir en su cuerpo, dejándola vacía desde adentro.

Un sonido la hizo devolverse al presente, encontrándose con la silueta de un joven pelirrojo en un traje formal, uno de los tantos invitados de piedra que debían estar ahí.

\- Perdone si la asusté – le tranquilizó el desconocido- No era mi intención.

La reina lo observó suspicaz ante aquella disculpa mientras lo escaneaba invisiblemente con los ojos.

\- ¿Puedo comentar cuales eran entonces?- la voz de la rubia sonó fría y cortante.

En su interior, Hans se sorprendió de aquella repentina pregunta puesto que la reacción de la reina era distinta a la que esperaba de una joven de su edad. Ninguna sonrisa o rubor surcaba su rostro y su interacción no fue ni amable o curiosa ante su aparición y su trato agradable. Todo era un gesto gélido ante él.

Un risa avergonzada cruzó los labios del príncipe.

\- Estaba abrumado de tanta gente y quise dar un paseo. Observé este jardín y me pareció más pacífico de lo que ocurría en el interior del castillo- mintió el pelirrojo.

Hans observó como la reina se retiraba del evento y pensó que sería una buena oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas, luego de ver como se sentía incómoda de cada uno de los saludos e invitaciones a bailar de cada hombre del lugar.

\- Puede quedarse todo el tiempo aquí si desea, con su permiso- comentó la jovencita volteándose para ir hacia la entrada.

La reina no se iba con rodeos y eso se notaba en su manera fría de dirigirse al invitado. Hans estaba molesto en su interior por esto. Dejando su protocolo de lado, trató de retenerla.

\- El lugar es lo suficientemente amplio para que estemos los dos, reina Elsa.

\- No le conozco lo suficiente como para estar con usted a solas.

\- En ese caso, permítame presentarme como se debe- comentó haciendo una suave reverencia- Hans, príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

La jovencita lo quedó observando fijamente, incomodando al extranjero.

\- Y si me lo permite, Su Majestad, luce muy bella esta noche.

Observó un mínimo cambio en su mirada, parecía que había logrado su objetivo.

\- Es muy amable de su parte- comentó la jovencita mientras se acercaba un poco a él.

La mirada cerúlea de la reina se clavó en la esmeralda del príncipe, haciendo a este darle un suave vuelco a su estómago y calor en sus mejillas.

Nunca, ninguna jovencita, le había visto con tal intensidad y había dado pasos así ante su persona y por un momento se sintió débil.

Recuperó la compostura cuando al reina estaba a una distancia muy personal sin bajar su vista y con una curva en sus labios creando la más delicada sonrisa que haya visto en su vida.

Siendo que la brisa marina refrescaba el ambiente, él se sentía hirviendo en su interior.

\- Su Alteza- cantó la reina con su voz un poco más suave- ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

\- Lo que usted desee, Su Majestad- la respuesta del pelirrojo fue dado en un involuntario suspiro.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

\- Deseo que se vaya- pidió la reina con voz suave y sin parpadear- No lo quiero en mi castillo.

Aquella petición fue como un balde de agua fría para el joven príncipe.

\- ¿Perdone?- pidió una explicación

\- Si no obedece, lamentaré comunicarle al soberano de su reino de la impertinencia y molestia que ha sido su hijo con mi persona y en mis tierras.- El príncipe iba a objetar, pero fue interrumpido por la reina- No me pida volver a ordenarle, si no me obligará a llamar a los guardias para escoltarlo en una celda. Buenas Noches.

El joven se quedó helado mientras la reina giraba sobre sus talones y desaparecía de su vista, dejando una sensación fría a su paso.

Había vuelto sobre su caballo, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, a su barco completamente abochornado y molesto por lo ocurrido.

Se quitó el pañuelo que tenía en su cuello y el saco elegante que portaba para la velada con fastidio antes de lanzarse a la cama.

Todo había fallado, la jovencita era muy complicada de tratar y aquel país era difícil de comprender.

Trató de dormir, mañana zarparía a primera hora tratando de olvidar el bochorno del cual fue parte, de aquel camino frío de las tierras noruegas y de aquellos ojos azules que le removían la parte más secreta de su existencia.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que esta primera semana del año los haya tratado muy bien. Aquí vuelvo, un poquito tarde, con una nueva entrega gracias a **Butterfñy Comte** que pidió un Universo en donde Anna si murió en el accidente de infancia y ha hecho a Elsa que su corazón se congelara, lo cual atrae al pelirrojo. Aquí nuestra querida rubia no muestra sus poderes pero muy entre líneas lo deja ver.

Ojalá les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios que me apuran a escribir.

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega que será muy interesante: "Hombre Lobo y Vampiresa"!


	18. 18 Hombre Lobo y Vampireza

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 18**

Prompt: Lobo y Vampireza

Pedido por: JdayC

Palabras: 2556

Rating: T/M (leve violencia, sangre y malas palabras)

 **Resumen:** En el bosque hay dos bandos que no pueden verse. Los lobos y vampiros han sido enemigos desde tiempos ancestrales, pero a veces pasa que los tabús se rompen. Todo inicia con una conversación en el lago.

* * *

Si no fuera por la luna llena en el cielo, aquel bosque se vería amenazado no simplemente por el frío, sino por su oscuridad indolente en conjunto a la niebla conocida rodeaba el lugar.

No había persona que se quisiera internar en aquella zona, bien sabían que aquella bella naturaleza era perturbada por aquellas criaturas del demonio.

No era necesario saber el origen de los gritos y aullidos en el fondo del bosque que, de vez en cuando, se oían en los pueblos aledaños. Sus habitantes meramente se persignaban y se protegían con coronas de flores de ajo sobre sus puertas, espinas de rosas en las ventanas y cruces con dagas de plata sobre sus cuellos y ropas.

El miedo de la población salía una vez al mes, cuando los ocupantes nocturnos de aquel bosque iban en busca de comida o cuando en invierno, en medio de la tarde, un mar de pelajes gruesos salían de los árboles por la escases de alimento.

Si, las personas estaban aterradas. Simplemente agradecían que los ataques fueran extraños en el año y que existiera la enemistad entre aquellas criaturas, dos bandos aterradores para su gente y prueba de la existencia de seres perturbados.

Los hombres lobos no se llevaban con los vampiros.

La naturaleza salvaje no se podía llevar con la abominación de la inmortalidad.

El día no veía a la noche.

Aquella noche de invierno, los vampiros atacaron, pero no lograron su cometido. Escaparon por las ramas de los árboles enfundados en abrigos de plumas de cuervo, convirtiéndolos en otra sombra más de aquel bosque maldito.

Los pasos de uno de ellos, el más antiguo, se escuchaban en la tierra gritando un nombre.

\- ¡Elsa!- el anciano gritó sin respuesta.

\- Sabio Weselton, es imposible- dijo otro- No la encontramos, no estaba en el ataque

\- ¿Qué dices?- comentó el anciano asustado- Ella debía estar, es nuestra arma secreta para tener alimento.

No había cosa mas deliciosa y tierna que la sangre de los niños, era un platillo fácil de tener pero escaso por lo bien guardados que eran por sus progenitores.

Pero aquella vampiresa sabía como atraerlos, su voz era preciosa así como su forma. No había una joven en el clan de los vampiros que tuviera su palidez, labios rojos y ojos con aquel color azul tan brillantes así como su cabello que peleaba entre lo blanco y rubio. Su belleza era la trampa perfecta para los niños quienes se acercaban a ella como abejas a la miel, todo en ella era peligroso.

Que no estuviera en el grupo, asustó a Weselton, no podía dejar de sentirse responsable al ser el más anciano de todos y más al ser una vampireza tan importante para el clan.

\- ¿Le habrá pasado algo?- se interrogó el anciano-

\- Estaba con nosotros en el clan y en la salida- dijo el mismo vampiro- le perdimos de vista camino a la laguna.

Los ojos de Weselton se abrieron de golpe, era el sector fronterizo con el territorio de sus vecinos.

\- Iré a buscarla- dijo el anciano- Si un lobo se pasa de listo, es probable que le ocurra algo.

Se enfundó en su abrigo de plumas negras y se comenzó a mover entre el bosque como una parvada de cuervos en el aire.

La laguna era un lugar abierto, donde la luna llena reflejaba el agua permitiendo observar cada rincón del bosque: tanto el límite de los lobos como de los vampiros.

Weselton no tuvo que buscar mucho. La luna reflejaba el blanco perfil de la muchacha sentada en una de las rocas cerca de la orilla de la laguna, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por su propio traje de plumas negras haciendo que únicamente sus pies descalzos y su rostro fueran mostrados.

Al tocar el piso, el rostro de Elsa se levantó, clavando sus grandes ojos azules al recién llegado, mostrando una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Elsa ¿estás bien?- dijo Weselton acercándose a la muchacha la cual asintió al apenada.

\- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- dijo la joven

\- No te encontramos para el ataque, dime ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Yo…- comentó Elsa- Nada importante.

El anciano subió su ceja algo frustrado.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

\- En ese caso volvamos, como no estuviste para atrapar niños, tendremos que conformarnos con algún animal.

Weselton tomó el brazo de la muchacha, levantándola de la roca para hacerla caminar.

\- No puedo irme todavía- dijo Elsa negándose a dar un paso, manteniendo su piernas tocando la roca.

\- Chica testaruda – dijo el anciano- este lugar es peligroso, no sabes si puede haber alguna de esas abominables criaturas por aquí.

Una voz desconocida alertó al hombre que no estaban solos.

\- No debería hablar así de mi gente, anciano.

Weselton volteó encontrándose con un joven fornido y de piel pálida cubierto por un pantalón de cuero y un collar con una piedra luna adornando su cuello, sus patillas y cabello rojizo fueron la clave para que el viejo vampiro supiera que era, apretó los dientes molesto.

\- Fuera, Lobo- gruñó el vampiro poniéndose como escudo entre la chica y el recién llegado.

El muchacho sonrió, de una manera agradable pero levemente torcida que no agradó al anciano en nada. Tenía la edad suficiente para saber que el recién llegado no tramaba nada bueno.

\- Este lugar es un punto neutro, anciano- dijo el pelirrojo- Puedo estar aquí de la misma manera en que están ustedes.

\- Te lo advierto, si atacas a alguien de mi clan…- amenazó el hombre.

\- No tengo ninguna razón para atacarla a ella o a usted- dijo el muchacho- Simplemente vengo a juntarme con alguien para hablar.

\- Hazlo en otra parte- exclamó el vampiro empujando a Elsa para que corriera.- Muchacha, corre. Vete de aquí.

\- No… usted no entiende- dijo la chica

\- Él es peligroso –Weselton exclamó de manera protectora y enojado.

\- No lo soy- siseo el licántropo poniéndose levemente molesto de cómo estaban sucediendo las cosas.

\- ¡Vete de aquí!- amenazó el anciano mostrando sus colmillos.

El muchacho gruñó de manera animal, haciendo entender al anciano que iba a pelear si lo deseaba.

\- ¡Hans, no!- pidió Elsa al muchacho, haciendo reaccionar al anciano que algo había mal en todo esto.

La vampiresa escondió sus labios con sus manos, dándose cuenta que no debió hablar.

\- ¿Lo conoces?- le interrogó el anciano.

Elsa bajó la mirada, sin decir absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Lo conoces?- volvió a repetir el vampiro de manera pausada, comentando cada palabra con lentitud y subiendo su tono de molestia.

\- Es…- comenzó Elsa pausadamente- Una larga historia, sabio- terminó sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

Weselton observó por un momento a la chica, sus pupilas se hicieron más grandes hasta dejar claro lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Estabas esperando a este animal?- gruñó Weselton- ¡Sabes que son nuestros enemigos! ¿Por qué Elsa?

La chica no respondió, sus manos se dirigieron a sus ojos, tapando su vista y escuchándose un leve sollozo.

\- No…- la voz del anciano sonó suave pero peligrosa. No había necesidad de palabras. La manera en que la jovencita actuaba era prueba suficiente al tipo de relación que tenía con aquel sujeto- No puede estar pasando esto… ¡Traidora!

Un golpe seco se escuchó en el lugar, la mano del anciano había dado con una mejilla de la chica dejando que hicieran juegos con sus labios rojos. Elsa simplemente bajó su mirada mientras se acariciaba su piel magullada.

\- ¡Mereces el exilio, Elsa!- exclamó furioso el anciano- No, ¡mereces la muerte!. yo mismo te mataré por esto, asquerosa zorra…

Sintió una punzada en su espalda y observó como la sangre brotaba desde su pecho mientras unas garras salían de su piel rota.

El lobo había clavado sus garras dándole la espalda, no podía verlo, pero si sentía su aliento sobre su nuca y el gruñido salvaje de enojo de su raza.

\- ¡Tu eres el que merece morir, viejo asqueroso!- gruñó Hans.

Su mano libre la usó para mover el cuerpo del viejo cayendo al suelo.

Elsa se quedó en su sitio, observando, con los ojos abiertos aquel ataque.

La tos fuerte de Weselton demostró que todavía seguía vivo mientras un hilo de sangre corría por su boca.

Hans se acercó hasta él, agachándose hasta quedar más cerca de la altura de su víctima.

\- Ustedes dos…- Weselton apenas si hablaba mientras la sangre seguía recorriendo el piso del lugar - están malditos… malditos, ¿me oyen?

\- No me interesa- comentó Hans restándole importancia mientras subía sus hombros- Ten por seguro que no quería llegar a esto, pero ha visto demasiado.

El lobo se levantó sin dejar de observar al anciano, quien lo seguía con la mirada. El rostro del muchacho se ensombreció.

\- Además, no pienso perdonar el golpe que le dio, viejo de mierda.

Levantó su pie, azotándolo con fuerza sobre el rostro del anciano. El sonido se repitió más veces haciendo eco en el bosque.

¿Tres? ¿diez?, se perdió la cuenta, Hans dejó de hacer esto hasta que en el bosque se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose en mi pedazos.

Elsa observó como el lobo arrastró el cuerpo ya sin vida del anciano hasta la laguna, dejando que se perdiera en lo más profundo de sus aguas.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Hans se acercó a ella y tocó su mejilla todavía roja por el impacto.

\- Debemos irnos- dijo.

Elsa no dijo, ni hizo ningún movimiento, pero tomó la mano del muchacho, guiándola no se sabe donde.

Llegaron hasta una colina, fuera de los territorios del bosque y más cercanos a la aldea, permitiéndoles ver las casas y el reflejo de la laguna donde habían estado hace unos minutos atrás.

Elsa contemplaba aquel paisaje mientras en el ambiente se escuchaban los primeros aullidos de los lobos.

Volvió en si al sentir la mano del muchacho sobre su mentón. Volteó levemente para ver como colocaba un pañuelo con la corteza de un árbol sobre su mejilla golpeada.

\- No es necesario esto- comentó- no duele.

\- No me interesa- dijo el lobo tocando con suavidad su mejilla con aquel remedio casero- No puedo perdonar que te hayan herido.

Hans se mantuvo haciendo su tarea un tiempo más, la joven bajó la vista.

\- No debiste matarlo- comentó

\- Se lo merecía- dijo él- Quería matarte.

\- Lo que estaba haciendo era tabú.

\- Yo también, Elsa. Pero no podemos evitarlo.

Hans bajó el pañuelo, tomando con sus manos el rostro de la chica y rozando su nariz con la suya. Respiró fuertemente, buscando calmarse.

\- Quería matarte, Elsa. No iba a permitirlo.

Las manos blancas de la vampiresa rozaron las gruesas del lobo en una sutil caricia fría. Hans la observó por un momento, perdiéndose en sus ojos profundos y azules , acercando su frente a la de la joven.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus respiraciones.

\- ¿Sabes que acabo de arruinar todo, no?- dijo Hans

Elsa asintió.

\- Que nos viéramos en el límite era muy arriesgado, cada momento lo era, pero… necesitaba verte- dijo la joven.

\- Yo también.

Hans acunó el rostro de la vampiresa, acercándolo a su pecho. Ella simplemente se dejó acostar, respirando suavemente.

\- Es tan extraño escuchar tu corazón- comentó Elsa- Me tranquiliza tanto.

Hans sonrió, acariciando los rubios cabellos de la muchacha.

\- A mi me pasa con tu aroma- dijo el muchacho- Quien pensaría que me enamoraría de ti.

Elsa no respondió.

\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?- preguntó Hans

\- Como olvidarlo- dijo ella- Encontré un ciervo herido y tenía hambre, alguien lo había herido en su cuello y su sangre me estaba tentando. Logré someterlo para comenzar a comer cuando escuché tus pasos.

\- Ese ciervo estaba en el territorio de mi clan- comentó Hans- le había dado caza logrando herirlo, pero era muy escurridizo, me aventuré al terreno de los vampiros, por la sangre perdida no llegaría lejos y lo arrastraría nuevamente a mis tierras. Fue cuando te vi, con tu abrigo negro, agachada y bebiendo sangre.

\- Estabas enojado

\- Claro, era mi presa y te la estabas sirviendo.

\- Recuerdo que gruñiste muy feo, fue lo que me hizo voltearme.

\- Tu rostro pulcro y pálido como la luna estaba manchado de rojo. Nunca había visto a un vampiro tan de cerca.

\- ¿Peleamos, no?

\- Te ataqué, me esquivaste.

\- Logré herirte.

\- Me rasguñaste la mejilla y luego llegamos a una tregua.

\- Yo tomaría la sangre y tu te llevarías al animal.

Hubo un leve silencio, roto por el sonido de las ramas al moverse por el viento.

\- ¿En qué momento decidimos comenzar a vernos?- preguntó Elsa

\- Creo que lo decidimos juntos, ambos teníamos curiosidad del otro.

\- Solo era conversar en el límite…

\- Y sin darnos cuentas ocurrió, me sentía ansioso de verte Elsa, cada vez más.

\- Yo también.

Elsa cerró los ojos, recordando las conversaciones con aquel lobo mientras miraban el lago, el tiraba piedras y ella lo observaba, compartían algún animal juntos: ella se bebía su sangre y el su carne y sin darse cuenta las conversaciones fueron más largas y extensas y ambos esperaban verse. Fue cosa de tiempo para dar un paso más allá. Ella no se resistió cuando Hans la tomó del mentón y la besó por primera vez, su lengua se sincronizaba a la de él así como su piel reaccionaba a las manos del hombre lobo sobre su pálida figura.

Estaba hecho, querían estar juntos.

Hans la observó un tiempo, el movimiento de su cuerpo alertó a Elsa que la estaba observando.

\- ¿No has comido?- dijo Hans

\- No te preocupes- comentó la vampiresa- Puedo aguantar

\- El anciano dijo que hoy tocaba buscar alimento en el pueblo.

\- Lo se, pero luego de lo ocurrido, no quiero comer.

\- Eso no está bien- Hans la tomó del mentón- Aliméntate de mi.

\- No quiero morderte- fue la respuesta de Elsa

\- No te dejaré sin alimentarte, estamos lejos de los animales y no podemos volver… estamos exiliados- dijo Hans, tomando suavemente la mano de la vampiresa- Elsa ¿quieres vivir conmigo?

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron suavemente ante la propuesta del pelirrojo. Asintiendo con suavidad mientras una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hans.

Acercó su rostro al de la rubia y selló aquella afirmación con un suave beso en sus labios. Separó su boca de la chica para acomodar su cuello.

Elsa, con lentitud, acercó su rostro a aquella parte, sintiendo el aroma a transpiración y pino que Hans llevaba encima suyo. Su lengua recorrió suavemente la piel del muchacho, haciendo que este lanzara una suave exhalación desde sus labios mientras observaba el cielo. El pinchazo fue suave, pero hizo que Hans cerrara sus ojos mientras sentía como los labios de Elsa se posicionaban sobre su piel para succionar escuchándose el sonido de sus labios chupando sus sangre.

Se tendió en el suelo, permitiendo que Elsa estuviera sobre el posicionando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras no dejaba de abrazarla mientras ella se alimentaba. La mano libre de Elsa acarició su rostro, haciéndolo olvidar el dolor o el suave mareo que comenzaba a sentir.

La joven despegó sus dientes de la piel del muchacho dejando un suave hilo de sangre caer desde su labio. Sus ojos azules se figaron en los cansados del lobo, el cual le sonrió.

Elsa acercó sus labios a los del lobo, acostándose nuevamente sobre su pecho creando un beso suave, tierno y lento. Siendo simplemente observados por aquella perla blanca en lo alto del cielo oscuro, mientras el clan de Hans volvía a aullar.

* * *

 _¡Sip, hoy me adelanté para no ser tan mala con todos ustedes!_

Hola a todos y muchas gracias por leer esta historia que fue una de las primeras que escribí cuando tuve los prompt en mi poder. **JDayC** dio la idea de una historia donde los dos protagonistas son d vampiros y lobos y su relación está prohibida y bueno… adoro el resultado. La idea de que los niños iban hacia Elsa viene de la historia de Dracula, donde una de sus víctimas, ya convertida en vampiro, es mencionada que aparece en la noche y los niños la siguen y los pequeños amanecen con marcas en su cuello. Recuerdo que la retrataban como "una bella señorita" y pensé que esa idea va a la perfección con la rubia. Los mantos de pluma de cuervo era para darle una apariencia más de tribu y algo que se pudiera usar como camuflaje alrededor del bosque. Y de Hans!lobo… bueno… no es nada nuevo en mi si han leído cosas como **"El Cortejo del Lobo".**

El próximo capítulo tiene dos posibles ideas "espantapájaros o arlequín" de HoeLittleDuck veamos que pasa!

* * *

Reviews Anónimos:

Ari en "conociendo al novio de mamá": Disculpa no poder respinderte antes, estoy full trabajo! Muchas gracias Ari por tu comentario. Fue complicado al principio, pero la idea de Hans tranquilo y Olaf haciendo eso fue super llamativo.

Ari en "la reina tiene el corazón congelado" Muchas gracias! Fue extraño al principio, verdad? Pero creo que con el Au canon quedó bien.

Nos vemos!


	19. 19 Espantapájaros

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 19**

Prompt: Espantapájaros

Pedido por: HoeLittleDuck

Palabras: 2066

Rating: T

 **Resumen:** Elsa, perdida en un mundo mágico, debe buscar al sabio Oaken para encontrar una mandera de volver a Noruega y en medio de su travesía, se encuentra con un compañero de aventura muy especial.

* * *

\- Marshmellow, no corras, debemos seguir el sendero.

Había sido inútil, el peludo _buhund*_ de la rubia seguía internándose a aquellos secos pastizales, dejando atrás el camino que se suponía que debía seguir. Ella, a regañadientes, tuvo que perseguirle.

Miraba por todos lados gritando el nombre del lanudo perro blanco, su ladrido era fuerte y se escuchaba de manera sencilla, dejando claro a la rubia que estaba muy cerca.

Encontró a Marshmellow olfateando el suelo hasta acercarse a un árbol para levantar una de sus patas.

\- ¿Es broma?- le regañó la rubia- ¿Nos salimos del sendero para que fueras al baño? ¡Maldita sea Marsh, pudiste hacer eso cerca del camino o ahí mismo!.

El perro respondió moviendo sus patas traseras levantando tierra de manera territorial.

\- ¡No tienes remedio!- le exclamó algo hastiada- Bueno, orinaste, hay que devolverse ,tenemos mucho que caminar si queremos ver a ese tal Oaken para que nos diga como volver a casa.

La rubia volteó por donde había venido, quedando completamente helada de lo que estaba viendo.

Amarrado a una cruz de madera, había un hombre desmayado y famélico vestido con ropas viejas y un sombrero de paja totalmente roto. Los cuervos le rodeaban entre el tronco que se usaba para amarrarles los brazos.

Las manos de Elsa fueron mecánicamente hasta su rostro, tapando sus labios del macabro encuentro.

\- ¿No me diga que esta…?

Elsa se acercó cautelosa, viendo como pausadamente el pecho del crucificado apenas si hacía movimientos.

\- ¡Todavía esta vivo!

Abrió su morral de cuero buscando algo frenéticamente, una navaja de bolsillo que había encontrado en los restos de su casa antes de adentrarse a su aventura.

Corrió hasta la cruz de madera, pillando que en su alrededor habían calabazas rotas, maíz podrido y un trigo seco. El ambiente era más tétrico a cada momento.

\- ¡Marshmellow, muerde las cuerdas de sus piernas!- le ordenó al perro antes de llevar la navaja a su boca para poder encaramarse a aquel pobre hombre.

El perro comenzó morder las fibras de manera rápida, mientras su dueña trataba de cortar la soga de los brazos y una que dejaba su cuello atado a la madera.

Los cuervos salieran despavoridos en todas direcciones.

Elsa logró bajarlo gracias a la atadura que tenía en el pecho con el mayor cuidado que le fue posible.

El sombrero había caído dejando ver que su propietario de mejor manera: Su piel era muy áspera y agrietada además tenía un cabello rojo rubí muy reseco. Al observarle con cuidado distinguió su boca como tenía lo que parecía un hilo cosido entre las uniones de sus labios le recordaba mucho a:

\- ¿Un espantapájaros?- se dijo la chica.

Los habitantes de ese mundo mágico a cada momento le parecían más curiosos.

Los labios del espantapájaros pelirrojo comenzaron a moverse.

\- A.. agu… a.

\- ¿Agua?

El moribundo asintió.

Elsa buscó en su morral una botella de plástico que había llenado en una arrollo hace unos minutos. Subió el rostro del malherido y le acercó la botella con cuidado. Mojando sus labios en primera instancia para luego permitirle tomar pequeños sorbos.

\- Tranquilo- le pidió la joven ante algunos movimientos del hombre.

Luego de unos tres sorbos consecutivos, el hombre pareció estar más tranquilo. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con cuidado dejando ver unas pupilas esmeraldas que observaron los azules profundos de la jovencita.

\- ¿Está bien?-

Marshmellow se acercó con cuidado y examinó al desconocido con su olfato y gruñendo por lo bajo.

\- Quieto- le ordenó su dueña antes de voltearse al malherido- Discúlpalo, él es Marshmellow, me ayudó a rescatarte. Yo me llamo Elsa, mucho gusto.

El espantapájaros se levantó un poco, quedando sentado al estilo indio antes de responder.

\- Me llamo Hans- respondió- ¿Cómo has podido bajarme de la cruz?

-Bueno, logré cortarlas con mi navaja - explicó Elsa mostrándole la herramienta.

\- Interesante…- comentó Hans más para él que para la chica.

El pelirrojo se levantó, estando a una altura mayor que la jovencita. Creando una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Eres muy ingenua ¿sabes?- su voz suave se unió a una mirada siniestra que Elsa captó muy tarde.

En un movimiento rápido, el espantapájaros tomó el brazo de su salvadora jalándolo a la espalda y desarmándola. Permitiéndole hacerse con la navaja entre sus manos.

\- Apuesto que no tienes idea porque me pusieron en esa cruz ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué?

La rubia apenas si estaba procesando lo que estaba pasando, hasta que vio como el espantapájaros le amenaza con la navaja muy cerca de su cara. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Marshmellow comenzó a gruñir amenazadoramente mostrando sus dientes. El figurín de paja lo miró con frialdad.

\- Dile que pare - un susurro frío se escuchó en la oreja de la chica.

\- Marsh…- gimió Elsa con la mayor tranquilidad que podía- Quieto, amigo, quieto.

El lanudo perro comenzó a tranquilizarme para la satisfacción del ser de paja.

\- Muy bien - susurró Hans- Así me gusta.

\- ¿Cual es tu problema?- le interrogó la chica sin dejar de ver la navaja- Te ayudé ¿no?

\- Claro que me ayudaste- siseo el espantapájaros- Pero dime ¿en serio no sabes porque estaba ahí?

El silencio de la chica hizo entender que ella no tenía idea de nada. Una suave risa bordó por su garganta.

\- Los espantapájaros aquí se mueven en una jerarquía y reglas muy estrictas. Digamos que comencé a salirme de las líneas estipuladas por mi gente… no son muy listos, yo tengo una mente mucho más aguda del resto de los míos y bueno… quería más cosas… Fui castigado. Debía morir en esa cruz de hambre y deshidratación. Eres mi salvadora niña. Pero cuando los demás vengan a recoger mi cuerpo y no me vean irán en mi búsqueda.

La chica tragó saliva.

\- Lo siento bonita, pero eres tú o yo. Solo haré una incisión, dejaré que dejes de respirar y luego lo haré con ese lanudo- sonrió el espantapájaros acercando la punta de la navaja al cuello de la chica - Eres bien liviana, será fácil atarte.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Se decía Elsa en su mente. Había viajado tanto para nada e iba a morir por un delincuente sádico hecho de paja en un mundo que no conocía. Una suave lágrima corrió por su mejilla y un dolor punzante apareció en su pecho.

\- No, por favor, no…- gimió Elsa moviendo sus piernas haciendo a sus zapatos tintinear entre ellos.

Hans sintió frío en sus piernas haciéndolo bajar su vista espantado.

Escarcha, que había aparecido de la nada, comenzaba a subir por sus piernas y congelando sus brazos.

\- Pero ¿qué es esta magia?- se interrogó con miedo.

Sus brazos quedaron quietos haciendo que la navaja cayera y la chica pudiera liberarse de su agarre. Elsa tomó la navaja con nerviosismo y observo al pelirrojo espanto congelado.

\- ¿L… los zapatos hicieron esto?- se dijo en voz alta.

¿Zapatos?

Hans escudriñó a la muchacha: piel blanca y cabello rubio tomado en una trenza algo mal hecha. Llevaba un polerón largo azul que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura mostrando el inicio de unos pantalones cortos oscuros, llevaba un morral de cuero que lo tenía cruzado desde uno de los hombros hasta el otro lado de su cadera y sus piernas tenían unas medias negras que remataban en unos zapatos de cristal. No, no eran de cristal y palideció al reconocerlos.

\- Oye, ¿eres una bruja?

La chica se sorprendió de la pregunta e hizo una mueca de molestia.

\- ¡No lo soy!- exclamó furiosa

\- Esos son los zapatos de la bruja de hielo del reino- le dijo el espantapájaros- La única persona que puede usarlos es ella. Si no eres una bruja, ¿donde está su dueña?

\- Ella… bueno, murió.- las palabras de la joven sorprendieron al pelirrojo- Mi casa cayó sobre ella y Gerda, la bruja buenam me pasó sus zapatos.

\- La mataste- Hans dijo esa frase de manera suave y con malicia, asustando a la rubia.

\- Fue un accidente…- susurró Elsa- Yo… no soy de aquí y busco volver a mi casa. Gerda me dijo que si iba a ver a Oaken, el me podría ayudar.

\- ¿Oaken, el magnífico?

La rubia asintió.

\- Oh, bueno. No hay nadie más en este mundo que sea más poderoso que él… - comentó Hans y su semblante cambió. Tenía una idea- Oye libérame.

\- Oh no, no pienso hacerlo.

\- Vamos, por favor. Mira, lo siento, en serio. Pero estaba desesperado. Soy más inteligente que el resto de mis hermanos y mi gente. Me subestiman al no seguir las reglas de los espantapájaros, no soy malo.

\- ¡Querías matarme!- le gritó la chica

\- Lo se… no pensé mucho, estaba asustado de que me vinieran a buscar… de seguro ahora me quemarían si vieran que no estaba muerto… y es la peor forma de morir de mi gente…

\- Ay…

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

\- Puedo… no se… ¿acompañarte a ver a Oaken?

\- ¿Disculpa? - Elsa arqueó una ceja.

\- Si, mira… dijiste que no eres de aquí y no sabes que otras cosas podrías encontrar. Este es un reino bello pero peligroso y yo soy muy listo, ¡demasiado! Y puedo ser tu guía aquí.

\- Pues no lo creo.

\- Por favor- rogó el espantapájaros tratando de moverse entre el hielo- Estoy seguro que puedo ser de ayuda.

\- ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?- le interrogó la chica.- No pienso que lo hagas por ser buen samaritano

El cautivo se encogió de hombros. La enana era más lista de lo que esperaba.

\- Bueno, si voy a ver a Oaken, puedo pedirle que me ayude o trabajar para él, tengo muchas cualidades buenas que mi gente no distingue por tener poco cerebro.

\- Deberías pedirle un poco de razonamiento y humildad- le espetó la chica.

\- ¡Oye!

Hans trató de suavizar su rostro, tratando de lograr un acuerdo.

\- Mira, si piensas que te puedo hacer daño, no sucederá. Te protegen los zapatos de la bruja y te hago la promesa de mi pueblo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si llego a atacarte de alguna forma, me quemaré vivo.

\- Oh.

Elsa quedó en shock, vaya que las gente aquí era bien particular.

\- ¿Me dices que si?

La rubia le observó detenidamente, y por un momento sintió que todo el cuerpo se le enfriaba.

El hielo comenzó a desaparecer dejando las extremidades de paja de Hans humedad por el roce.

\- De acuerdo- finalizó Elsa- Vienes conmigo.

Marshmellow gruño enojado y la rubia entendía su molestia. No era nadie de fiar, en eso ambos estaban de acuerdo, pero ninguno de los dos era del lugar, estaban lejos de su casa en _Geinanger*_ , Noruega. Echaba de menos a su familia y la bella vista de aquel fiordo. Necesitaban de su ayuda y guía para sobrevivir en ese mundo por más que parecía extraño.

La mirada de Hans se puso brillante y se acercó a la jovencita, la cual dio un paso atrás asustada. Este se arrodilló ante la chica y tomó su mano. Haciendo a la chica ponerse más nerviosa. ¿Había guardado la navaja, verdad?

\- ¿Cual era tu nombre?- le consultó el espantapájaros.

\- Elsa.

\- Bueno Elsa, prometo llevarte hasta Oaken sin hacerte ningún daño ni a tu perro, palabra de espantapájaros.

Y selló su promesa tocando sus labios con los nudillos blancos de la chica.

Los zapatos de hielo comenzaron a brillar, llenando de luz el lugar en un circulo creado en la tierra. Elsa y Hans se quedaron mirando entre el asombro y el miedo, Marshmellow comenzó a ladrar al cielo. Brillos pequeños en forma de copos de nieve salieron por todos lados haciendo que uno se pegara en el pecho del espantapájaros mostrando el asombro de los presentes.

La luz desapareció dejando marcado un cristal en forma de copo de nieve sobre el pecho de Hans.

\- Wow- exclamó Elsa

\- ¿Que fue eso?

\- Ni idea- comentó la chica. Gerda me dijo que los zapatos velarían por mi. Supongo que te marcó con esa promesa.

\- Oh, ya veo- Hans se levantó observando su insignia- Bueno, ¿por donde vamos?

\- Debemos volver al sendero que me pidieron seguir, es por aquí.

Mashmellow comenzó a caminar seguido de Elsa, dejando a Hans atrás por un momento entre los pastizales.

Este se quedó quieto y medio horrorizado ante la marca en su ropa.

-¡Rayos!- se dijo en su mente.

¿En qué lio se había metido? Los zapatos mágicos lo habían marcado. No debió mentir sobre esa absurda promesa de espantapájaros que no existía. Ahora si llegaba a herir a la tonta estaba frito. Justo cuando había pensado en como poder deshacerse de ella y quedarse con los zapatos. Con ellos podría ser uno de los seres más poderosos del lugar. Ahora era espantapájaros renegado y la niñera de una niña con zapatos mágicos. Bien hecho idiota, se dijo a si mismo. No eres tan inteligente como pensabas¿verdad?

\- ¡Oye! ¿vienes o no?- le gritó Elsa.

\- Voy.

Comenzó a caminar con la mejor sonrisa falsa que podía tener ese momento.

Oh vaya que estaba frito.

* * *

 _Buhund_ : Raza de perro semejante a un pastor de pelaje crema de origen noruego.

 _Geinanger: Pueblo noruego._ Desde 2005, el fiordo de Geiranger ha sido incluido en la lista de la Unesco como unlugar Patrimonio de la Humanidad. Además que limita en uno de los tantos fiordos que dio la inspiración a los creadores de Disney para Arendelle.

Hola a todos, espero que esten muy bien con esta nueva actualización con una idea dada por HoeLittleDuck. Originalmente debería haber hecho una Elsa bruja y Hans espantapájaros pero la idea comenzó a cambiar luego de pensarmelo y haber hablado unas cositas con A Frozen Fan... bueno por lo menos tiene "zapatos de bruja" ¡yey!

El mundo fue ambientado en la historia de Dorothy y el Mago de Oz y cambie muchas cosas de ella para que sea más divertida. Si les gusta esta historia y quieren leer unos comics con muy buenos cambios argumentales les recomiendo que sigan por deviantart a xamag, quien está haciendo una historia alternativa con el cuento, a twisted-wind quien tiene detenido una historia con OZ y Disney, siendo Minnie Dorothy dibujada preciosamente con un Mickey espantapájaros, Ozwald de hojalata y un Donald cobarde :) y Namesake de secondlina que narra una historia muy interesante con los cuentos y libros clásicos centrándose en el inicio en Oz :)

* * *

Reviews Anónimos:

Ari: Muchs gracias. Si, tienen unas personalidad tan distintas, pero eso es lo lindo de ambos :)

El próximo es uno muy lindo de **The Lonely Frozen Wolf** con el tema de " **Soñar** "


	20. 20 Soñar

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 20**

Prompt: Sueños

Pedido por: The Lonely Frozen Wolf

Palabras: 1181

Rating: K

 **Resumen:** Su familia estaba perdida y ella hundiéndose en el mismo hechizo que atormentó a sus seres queridos, pero esos ojos verdes pudieron rescatarla en medio de la agonía en que estaba.

* * *

"Esto no estaba pasando, era un sueño. "La frase se la repetía cada cinco segundos ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba escondida detrás de una cerca, con los ojos cerrados y haciéndose lo más pequeña posible, Elsa repetía ese mantra cada segundo en su mente, mientras escuchaba como los pasos de quienes la buscaban se perdían del alcance de sus oídos.

Se estaba mudando con su familia, se habían perdido y encontraron una villa abandonada. Elsa no le gustaba la idea de ir a ese lugar, pero sus padres y hermana insistieron en contra de su querer, lo último que recordaba era como se convertían en estatuas de hielo al tocar las cosas que habían sobre una bella mesa pensando que eran recuerdos del lugar, un souvenir que podrían pagar con dinero luego.

Todo oscureció y se llenó de figuras extrañas que ni en sus más grandes sueños existían.

Tenía miedo, era todo una pesadilla.

Las criaturas la estaban buscando, la sabía bien, tuvo que esconderse lo mejor posible.

Pronto comenzó a sentir frío, mucho frío.

Observó sus manos y tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritar.

Sus palmas se comenzaron a llenar de escarcha, formando complicadas formas sobre las marcas de sus manos.

Se frotó las extremidades, buscando quitarse la sensación congelante y que la escarcha desapareciera, pero era imposible, el roce parecía aumentar los diseños intrincados de hielo.

Comenzó a llorar.

Sus padres y hermana comenzaron de la misma manera antes de convertirse en estatuas de hielo, ella sería la siguiente.

Se abrazó a sí misma dejando caer su pena, las lágrimas calentaban sus mejillas, mientras simplemente pedía que todo acabara pronto y que no doliera.

\- Levántate.

Una voz grave la sorprendió. Sus ojos hinchados se levantaron para ver a la persona frente a ella.

Alto, camisa blanca con pantalones y zapatos negros, cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes. Su mano escondida en el bolsillo de su pantalón le daba una actitud tranquila sin apartar los ojos de ella.

\- Vete- pidió la chica.

\- Si te quedas aquí será peor- dijo el extraño

\- Me estoy convirtiendo en una estatua de hielo- dijo la chica tratando de sonar seria- No considero nada peor.

Sintió como el recién llegado se agachaba hasta estar a su altura.

\- Elsa.

Su nombre en la voz del extraño la sorprendió.

\- Si te quedas aquí, no podrás ayudar a tu familia.

\- Estoy perdida- lloró la chica- Me convertiré en hielo como ellos.

\- No lo harás, mira, todo es una ilusión.

Sintió como sus manos eran tomadas por el joven y se atrevió a verle.

El muchacho le regaló una sonrisa mientras tomaba la palma de su mano. La decoración escarchada sobre su piel había desaparecido.

Elsa observó sus manos, asombrada de todo esto.

\- Ven, salgamos de aquí.

El muchacho se levantó tendiéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, siendo aceptada por la chica.

De un impulso, el joven la levantó dejándola de pie.

\- ¿Tú quien eres?- preguntó la jovencita. Había dejado de llorar y sentía calor en sus mejillas por las lágrimas caídas.

\- Me llamo Hans- dijo el pelirrojo- Y soy un amigo, te ayudaré en lo que pueda, Elsa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.

\- No puedo decirte eso- se entristeció el muchacho- Pero por favor, confía en mi.

Hans señaló un gran cerro cubierto de nubes.

\- Tu familia fue llevada hasta ese lugar, debes ir y lograr ganarte la confianza del dueño de la gran casa que se encuentra en la punta del gran cerro.

\- Pero, ¿cómo lo haré?- comentó la joven asustada.

\- Mantente firme- le ordenó Hans- Te llevaré con un hombre llamado Oaken, el buscará una manera de hacerte entrar, pídele trabajo, no te lo negará, será el primer paso para ayudar a tu familia.

\- ¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta ahí?

\- Yo te llevaré.

Hans tomó su mano con firmeza y comenzó a correr, Elsa se sorprendió de la velocidad a la cual estaban corriendo y de pronto se sintió flotar. Un gran viento la dejó sin ver por un momento. Al abrir los ojos, se vio como estaba a una altura considerable del cielo y como las nubes comenzaban a pasearse sobre sus ropas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntó.

Buscó al joven y se encontró sobre un pelaje rojizo y agarrada de dos cuernos. La joven se sorprendió y tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza para no caerse de una impresión al ver como estaba sobre una serpiente.

Elsa notó mejor y se dio cuenta de su formal, las escamas, aquel bigote delicado y sus patas en forma de garras. Era igual a un dragón de aquellas ilustraciones orientales.

\- ¿Hans?

El animal hizo un sonido, haciendo entender que era el pelirrojo.

La joven estaba asombrada mientras veía como se acercaba cada vez más a una frondosa nube que rodeaba aquel cerro.

Todo se volvió blanco a sus ojos.

\- ¿Elsa?

La voz de su hermana le llegó mientras nuevamente las imágenes volvían a sus ojos. Anna se encontraba frente a ella debajo de un frondoso árbol.

\- ¿Anna?

La rubia se levantó sintiendo el césped bajo de ella y como se caía un libro que tenía en su regazo.

\- Disculpa por despertarte- comentó la pelirroja- Pero en un rato más seguimos el viaje y me pidieron hacerlo.

La joven observó a su alrededor. Su padre estaba limpiando los vidrios de la camioneta que estaba llena de cosas por el cambio de casa, pareciera que hubo un gran viento haciendo caer los pétalos de algunos cerezos del lugar. Su madre recogía las cosas de picnic que habían hecho para almorzar.

Elsa se llevó su mano a la cabeza con angustia y tomó el libro que estaba leyendo: "Mitología asiática".

\- Hermana, ¿qué pasó?

Anna se sorprendió de aquella pregunta y comenzó ha hacer memoria.

\- Bueno, hicimos una pequeña parada para almorzar y el día estaba tan bonito que nos quedamos un rato más de la cuenta mientras papá revisaba el auto y tu decidiste leer un poco- Anna sonrió- La comida estuvo tan deliciosa y el día tan agradable que obviamente te quedaste dormida, yo también lo hice, ¿buena siesta, verdad?.

Elsa observó a su alrededor, estaban en medio del camino. Nuevamente observó la cubierta de su libro, entendiendo que todo era un sueño.

\- Si, fue buena- comentó la rubia con un son incómodo.

Estaba agradecida que su familia estuviera bien, que ella estaba a salvo, pero al recordar a ese joven dragón le generaba un pequeño son melancólico en su pecho.

\- Chicas, es hora de irnos- dijo su madre tomando la canasta con los utensilios usados en el almuerzo- Nos queda como dos horas para llegar a la ciudad.

Las chicas acataron la orden y se sentaron en el vehículo. Elsa se quedó observando como ese agradable sitio se perdía con el movimiento del auto, el árbol comenzaba a verse cada vez más pequeño, creyó ver una sombra alargada cerca del sitio, se frotó los ojos pensando que todavía estaba soñando.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que estén teniendo un muy buen día viernes y un buen mes. He logrado desestresarme un poco leyendo la trilogía de 50 sombras de Grey ( si le sacan las partes subiditas de tono tienen una novela ligera, entretenida… una mini telenovela o anime romanticon si me permiten decirlo y que el prota me recuerda a cierto príncipe sureño jaja :) ).

Espero hayan disfrutado este cortito basado en el prompt de **The Lonely Frozen Wolf** con el tema de **Soñar** que, según quiso me basara un poco en la película de "El viaje de Chihiro" mi peli favorita de Hayao Miyazaki! La a- do-ro.

¿Pueden creer que quedan 10 prompt?

Luego de eso me tomaré un descanso para retomar "Alas Negras" y "Tres Miradas" y me ha picado hacer una historia original! Si, este año se viene movido!

¿Les gustaría leer un original mío?

 **Reviews Anónimos:**

Ari: Me alegró mucho escuchar que te gustó el anterior AU me di muchas vueltas con él!

anonimo: Muchas gracias! no se si pueda hacer otro, pero dejo a quien desee hacer un AU la posibilidad :)

Bueno chicos y chicas hasta la que viene. El siguiente prompt lo empezé hace MESES con el tema de **"Princesa y Tutor** " dado por **A Frozen Fan** y espero terminarlo pero YA!

Nos Vemos!


	21. 21 Princesa y Tutor

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 21**

Prompt: Princesa y Tutor

Pedido por: A Frozen Fan

Palabras: 3361

Rating: K

 **Resumen:** Hans Westergard ha enseñado a hijos de reyes y nobles desde que inició su carrera. Pero esta es la primera vez que se topa con una alumna tan especial. Ella podrá tener poderes de hielo, pero el un estilo impecable de dura enseñanza, algo que tal vez ayude a abrirle puertas a su vida de desolación.

* * *

Adgar levantó la vista de la documentación al escuchar la puerta. Kai apareció detrás de ella y con un gesto educado habló.

\- Llegó el joven de las Islas del Sur.

El rey pidió que le hiciera pasar mientras ordenaba sus papeles. El mayordomo volvió al poco tiempo con el invitado, un muchacho de unos veintitantos años, traje simple y cabello rojizo. El monarca lo saludó y le invitó a tomar asiento.

\- Muchas gracias por responder a mi mensaje- comentó el rey

\- Ni lo mencione- respondió el invitado- No es común que la realeza me pida una audiencia.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

\- Muy agradable- contestó el invitado- Es mi primera vez en su reino.

\- Me alegra oír eso.

La conversación fue amena, hasta que el rey Adgar se puso serio.

\- Señor Hans- comenzó- Usted tiene fama de ser un tutor muy especial y esa es la razón por la cual lo tuve que llamar.

\- Debe ser por sus hijas ¿no es cierto?

El monarca asintió.

\- Me gustaría que se quedara en el reino para asistir a mi hija mayor, Elsa.

\- Lamentablemente se muy poco de sus hijas, ¿qué edad tiene la princesa?

\- Dieciséis- respondió Adgar.

\- Si necesita de mis servicios creo, disculpando mi franqueza, que algo pasa con ella.

Adgar suspiró. Hans era muy asertivo.

\- Elsa- comenzó- nació con una habilidad muy especial.

La ceja del pelirrojo se levantó ante la confesión.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con habilidad especial?

Adgar lo observó un momento antes de levantarse de su asiento.

\- Antes de explicarle más, debo decirle que, lo que ocurra aquí no saldrá del reino, entienda que es para proteger a mis hijas.

Hans se quedó pensando ante la advertencia del rey.

Sabía que Arendelle tenía una familia real que era muy querida y administraba su pueblo de buena manera, pero estaba el gran secreto en relación a las hijas del monarca. No estaban expuestas al mundo o a los encuentros de la realeza como el resto de hijos de gobernantes. La curiosidad le ganó y aceptó la propuesta del rey.

\- Ella nació con un poder fuera de lo normal- El rey se observó las manos- puede crear nieve y hielo a su antojo.

Hans ladeó la cabeza, tratando de entender lo que le había dicho Adgar.

\- Suena extraño, lo sé- comentó Adgar- No se si sabe algo sobre "la reina de las nieves".

\- Conozco la historia- asintió Hans.

Dentro de aquellos territorios, era común oír de la historia de la "reina de las nieves", un ser de gran belleza, pero de ojos fríos que controla el invierno. Se les suele aparecer a la gente a punto de morir para congelar su corazón y que ya no sientan frío antes de irse al otro mundo.

\- Las historias tienen algo de cierto- comenzó el rey de Arendelle- Mi esposa la vio… cuando estábamos recién casados.

Hans vio como el rey se dirigía a la ventana que daba a los jardines antes de seguir hablando.

\- Estábamos dando un paseo cuando una fuerte tormenta comenzó de la nada, ella se perdió en la ventisca, tenía seis meses de embarazo. Logramos encontrarla, estaba muy asustada. Su piel estaba pálida y tenía la mirada ida, cuando logró reaccionar, nos dijo que la vio: era una mujer alta, pálida y hermosa de cabellos rubios. Comentó que la observó detenidamente, mi esposa le pidió que no le hiciera nada mientras temblaba de frío y sujetaba su vientre. Me contó que la reina de las nieves la observó detenidamente y señaló su vientre con su dedo blanco para luego desaparecer. Al poco tiempo la pudimos encontrar. No hubo mayores inconvenientes.

Adgar se volteo al invitado.

\- Tuvo un embarazo sin problemas y cuando mi hija llegó a este mundo nos dimos cuenta que había pasado…- se llevó sus manos a la cabeza- La reina de las nieves no había atacado a mi mujer, lo hizo con mi hija. En su alumbramiento apareció una suave ventisca y ella estaba fría. Si no fuera porque estaba llorando pensaríamos que estaba muerta, pero el daño estaba hecho, la había cambiado. Desde entonces que tiene esos poderes.

\- ¿Por eso no es mostrada en público?- comentó Hans- ¿No puede controlarlos?

\- Más o menos, ella lo podía hacer cuando niña- el rostro de Adgar se enterneció- hacía cosas preciosas con su poder, pero en medio de un juego, con su hermana menor, la princesa Anna, generó un accidente terrible, le congeló la cabeza - el rey se ensombreció- Todo cambió luego de eso. Tuvimos que usar un tratamiento poco ortodoxo para salvar a Anna y separando a las dos aunque eran muy unidas.

El pelirrojo se quedó boquiabierto.

\- Es por eso que lo necesitamos- comentó Adgar- es un gran tutor y sabemos que puede hacer frente a esto, que Elsa pueda lograr controlar sus poderes y tener una vida más tranquila, además… pronto tendrá la mayoría de edad y si yo muero será la sucesora de Arendelle, debe estar preparada ante esto.

Hans se quedó pensando.

Si, su fama iba más allá de su país natal, su seriedad en la instrucción era conocida por lo severa pero también útil. Había lidiado con jóvenes molestos y fastidiosos, logrando instruirles disciplina ante el destino de gobernantes que se les había designado desde la cuna. Pero esto tenía un nuevo nivel.

Las palabras del rey eran impresionantes, saber que su futura alumna fuera de una naturaleza tal era peligroso, pero no dejaba de ser fascinante. Si le hubieran contado esta historia de seguro pensaría que era una broma. Pero la solemnidad en las palabras del rey eran admirables y también la preocupación de su voz. Una joven con tal poder era necesario que se le enseñara para el bien de sus poderes y más ante las posibilidades que portara los símbolos reales en algún momento.

No era una simple disciplina, su trabajo marcaría lo continuidad de todo un reino.

\- Su Majestad- comentó Hans- Será un honor servir a la corona de Arendelle.

Fue escoltado por el mismo rey a los pasillos del castillo, mientras era guiado, sintió un delicado escalofrío entendiendo que estaba cerca del lugar al cual había sido invitado.

Estaba frente a una gran puerta de madera con un diseño elegante. El rey Adgar llamó a la puerta antes de hablar.

\- Elsa, hija, soy yo- anunció- Por favor déjame entrar.

Se escuchó un sonido en el interior, antes de que la puerta fuera abierta, el rey ingresó en conjunto al invitado.

Hans observó como la ocupante de aquella habitación se sorprendió al verlo, algo, lo cual consideraba muy obvio.

La hija del rey era delgada y usaba un vestido de tonos celestes que dejaba ver con timidez sus piernas en zapatos negros y medias blancas. Lo que más le impresionó fueron sus facciones. Era como se podía imaginar una "Reina de las nieves" de las historias que le contaba su abuelo: Piel pálida, ojos azules como el cielo, labios rojos cual sangre y un cabello rubio casi platinado recogido en una sola trenza, como es la costumbre en la tierras noruegas por ser la primera en nacer y una cinta azul que decoraba su cabeza como un cintillo. Tenía las facciones de la reina de Arendelle, pero cambiadas por el toque de la mujer que encontró en medio de una tormenta.

La princesa se quedó inmóvil, mostrando temor a su padre.

\- Hija, quisiera que conocieras al Hans Westergard, viene de las Islas del Sur.

La nombrada hizo una pequeña reverencia al invitado, este se la devolvió apropiadamente.

\- El es conocido por ser un extraordinario tutor, Elsa, te instruirá personalmente en tus lecciones.

La rubia se sorprendió ante estas palabras y observó tímidamente al recién llegado.

\- Pero padre- comenzó- ¿No lo ibas a hacer tú?

\- Lamentablemente mis obligaciones me dejan muy poco tiempo para tus lecciones. No quiero que tu educación esté interrumpida por eso. Hans es de confianza. Sabe de tu poder.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron y el aire se congeló más.

\- Tranquila, hija- sonrió Adgar al sentir el cambio en el ambiente- Te prometo que todo estará bien.

El rey quiso acercarse a ella para tocar su hombro, pero la princesa, con miedo, dio un paso atrás cubriéndose con sus manos. Hans notó que tenía unos guantes blancos puestos.

\- Esta bien, hija- dijo el rey- No debí acercarme a ti así, lo siento, pero estoy seguro que todo mejorará. Tus clases empezarán a primera hora mañana.

Al día siguiente, Hans iba por el pasillo con su maletín para la primera tutoría. La primera clase se haría en una habitación especial al lado de la alcoba de la princesa. En su camino, observó como una joven pelirroja, con dos trenzas largas. Observaba la puerta de la princesa, inmediatamente supuso que era la otra hija del rey: Anna.

\- Elsa- tocó la puerta la adolescente- Buenos días, el día está precioso, ¿quieres salir a jugar?

No hubo respuesta de parte de la nombrada.

\- Nacieron los potrillos del caballo del jefe de guardias- habló la pelirroja- ¿quieres ir a verlos?

Silencio.

El tutor observó como los ojos de la menor de las princesas se entristecían un poco ante la nula respuesta.

\- Bueno, adiós.

La voz de Anna sonó apagada antes de retirarse del pasillo.

La mesa estaba lista mientras Hans retiraba sus documentos del maletín, su alumna se encontraba silenciosa y con un son ido en sus ojos. El tutor vio como movía con nerviosismo sus dedos envueltos en aquellos guantes blancos.

Ante ese estado, se dio cuenta de lo distinta que era la chica a sus anteriores alumnos: a diferencia de tener que incluir disciplina a niños irresponsables, tendría que entregar confianza.

La tarea se hacía más difícil.

\- ¿Todo bien, Elsa?- dijo de manera tranquila peor con firmeza

\- Si- dijo cabizbaja la princesa.

\- Sabes, vi a su hermana hace unos momentos, parecía triste porque no le respondió.

Elsa levantó la mirada.

\- ¿Puedo saber sus razones para aquella descortesía con su hermana.

La niña rubia suspiró con algo de tristeza.

\- No quiero lastimarla.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Su padre el rey me comentó del accidente de hace unos años, fue un traspié, pero se que no haría daño a alguien que quisiera.

\- No comente cosas que no sabe , señor- la voz de la niña sonó fría y el ambiente comenzó a bajar su temperatura.

El aliento de Hans fue visible con facilidad, había tocado una fibra sensible.

\- Elsa, no es necesario que pienses en eso ahora- La voz de Hans sonó tranquila, imitando la voz del rey de Arendelle.

\- Cállese… pidió la princesa en estado de confusión.

\- ¡Elsa!- la voz de Hans sonó más fuerte y autoritaria, sorprendiendo a la joven heredera, el frio dejó de descender- Si desea sentir pena por si misma, hágalo. Pero entienda que no está en el momento de hacerlo. Hoy tengo la misión de instruirla no solo de manera teórica, sino que de manera práctica por su bien, así como el de su reino. Dígame, ¿cree que haciendo eso, estará lista para ser alguna vez reina? En ese caso le comentaré que no sólo tiene que pensar en lo que ocurrió en el pasado, sino que en algún momento tendrá que enfrentarse a más gente, personas humildes que requerirán de usted alguien que los guíe. ¿Hará lo mismo que su hermana de no dejarse ver? ¿Les cerrará las puertas a toda la gente que espera en usted a un monarca?

Elsa, con sus ojos fijos en la sorpresa y la estupefacción de estas palabras movió suavemente su rostro de manera de negación.

Era la primera persona que le decía las cosas de aquella manera: de manera objetiva y firme. Dejándola pasmada de la realidad de las cosas. Había estado sintiendo lástima por si misma y miedo de su poder desde el accidente de su hermana que había olvidado que en algún momento Arendelle le pertenecería para ser administrado de la mejor forma. Su padre esperaba eso, la gente de Arendelle también y por algún momento se sintió suciamente egoísta de llorar como una bebita ante aquella treta del destino así como la maldición que tenía en sus venas.

\- No, señor- susurró la princesa.

\- Espero que ese sea el único berrinche que tenga de su parte, Alteza- contestó Hans antes de abrir uno de sus libros para empezar la clase- Comenzaremos con la página cien relacionado a la historia de los reinos cercanos a los suyos. He de suponer que los conoce…

La primera clase fue dada sin problemas y la semana continuó sin algún susto semejante por cualquiera de los dos.

Al mes, el invierno había llegado al reinado y la chimenea calentaba deliciosamente la habitación que servía de clases.

Hans, antes de invitarle a tomar asiento, le dio una orden.

\- Quítese los guantes

\- ¡Qué!, no puedo.- rogó la princesa

\- ¿No puede o no quiere?

Hubo silencio.

\- Su caligrafía es muy pobre Alteza, no se parece al de una jovencita de su edad y todo es causado porque no toma bien la pluma por culpa de esa tela.

\- Pero si me los saco…- Elsa se quedó muda, temiendo que al tocar cualquier cosa sin ellos congelara todo.

\- No pasará nada- bramó Hans levantando la palma de sus manos- Entréguemelos, es una orden.

La rubia respiró pesadamente mientras sentía un golpe en su corazón. Con nerviosismo se quitó los guantes mientras el tutor comenzaba a sentir un poco de frío alrededor. Elsa le entregó los guantes blancos con un temblor en sus manos. Hans le entregó una pluma de escritura haciendo que la línea por donde se tomaba el instrumento se escarchara.

\- Evite eso

\- No puedo- lloró la chica.

\- Tu eres quien lo controla, respira hondo y comienza a escribir – dictaminó el tutor- Comience a escribir las cuatro leyes principales del reino.

\- ¡No puede hacerme esto!- bramó la chica haciendo que el frio aumentara.

\- Lo estoy haciendo, Su Alteza- vociferó Hans sentándose en su asiento y cruzando sus brazos para dar una sensación de superioridad y calentarse el cuerpo- Vamos, puede tardarse todo el día si lo requiere.

Con los ojos aguados de rabia y miedo, Elsa puso la pluma sobre la tinta, asustada de los cristales trasparentes que comenzaban a aparecer y comenzó a escribir haciendo la mayor de las fuerzas para dejar en su mente las leyes y no pensar en el frio.

El día transcurrió en aquella tarea, Hans revisaba el párrafo y le pedía iniciar nuevamente por la caligrafía, haciendo a la chica enfurecerse para volver a escribir.

Sin que Elsa se diera cuenta, Hans fue hasta la chimenea y lanzó los guantes al fuego.

Había nevado en Arendelle, dejando todo en un manto blanco desde la ventana de la habitación del tutor. Al salir por el pasillo, había encontrado nuevamente a la princesa Anna en la puerta de su hermana. Se escondió en una cortina para iba a ocurrir.

\- Elsa- llamó la princesa- ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve? Acaba de dejar de nevar y todo se ve maravilloso.

No hubo respuesta, a lo que Anna volvió a tocar.

\- ¿Elsa?

\- Vete Anna.

\- Esta bien- la voz de la pelirrojo se escuchó triste - Adiós.

La joven se fue por el pasillo, algo cabizbaja.

Las primeras horas estuvieron tranquilas, Elsa ya podía escribir sin problemas y los cristales de hielo brillaban en su ausencia.

Mientras la jovencita leía en voz alta un texto que Hans le entregó, este fue hasta la ventana concentrándose en el timbre de la rubia y su pronunciación en las palabras.

Divisó a la joven princesa Anna con un pequeño trineo en la nieve, la cual tenía problemas para moverlo y parecía que no pensaba abandonar aquella tarea al verle sacar la nieve con sus manos.

Elsa dejó de leer, haciendo entender al tutor que había terminado.

\- Lo has hecho bien- le felicitó el hombre.

Ella sonrió, no era común que le elogiara su trabajo. Hans se volteó para la siguiente lección.

\- La lectura y timbre fueron buenos, es hora de que los practique de manera más abierta.

La princesa se quedó esperando la nueva orden.

\- Baje a los terrenos del castillo y practique con su hermana.

La alerta en los ojos de la jovencita se hicieron visibles.

\- No puedo… - susurró asustada mientras se sujetaba sus brazos entre sus manos.

\- Lo tendrá que hacer, debe practicar con alguien cercano a su edad.

\- ¿Y si la lastimo?

\- No lo hará. Elsa, yo confío en usted.

Un pequeño rubor se presentó en el pálido rostro de la princesa.

Hans fue hasta la puerta abriéndola al resto del palacio.

\- Tómese todo el día en hacerlo, la estaré observando.

Con miedo, la princesa salió de la habitación y con timidez se presentó a su hermana menor. Hans pudo distinguir la felicidad de la pelirroja al ver a Elsa y le señaló el trineo. El tutor sonrió.

El tiempo había pasado y el rey estaba asombrado por el gran cambio en su hija. En la reunión con el tutor, el soberano tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos le brillaban de agradecimiento.

\- Elsa ha cambiado tanto para bien- sonrió Adgar- Nunca pensé que podría volver a abrazarla y verle sonreír.

\- Es una gran chica- comentó el tutor- No me es extraño su cambio, solo debía tener seguridad en si misma.

\- Si, creo que he pecado en como llevar esto- la mirada del rey se oscureció por un momento- Gracias Hans.

\- Es mi trabajo- comentó el nombrado- Y veo que mi trabajo ha terminado.

\- ¿Qué?- la voz del rey sonó sorprendida- ¿Desea irse?

\- Me han solicitado en Corona, creo que está al tanto de la aparición de la princesa perdida ¿me equivoco?

\- Estoy al tanto- respondió Adgar- mi cuñada es la reina de aquel país, me llenó de felicidad saber que mi sobrina haya vuelto luego de su cruel secuestro.

\- Han pasado dieciocho años desde aquello, la princesa desconoce del mundo de la nobleza y debe ser instruida.

\- Entiendo su razón y la emergencia del asunto. ¿Cuándo se marcha?

\- Lo más pronto que me lo permita, Su Majestad.

El coche fue ordenado con las pertenencias del tutor, quien miraba con cautela como sus libros y plumas eran puestos encima del transporte. Sintió una mirada sobre su nuca. La princesa Elsa le observaba con sus ojos abiertos y brillantes.

\- Princesa- le llamó el tutor.

\- ¿En cierto que se va?- su voz sonó quebrada.

El tutor se asombró ante esto, pero comentó un suave si en respuesta.

\- Pero… ¿acaso hice algo malo, mi padre esta enfadado con usted?

\- Elsa, ha sido una gran alumna. Yo sol cumplo mi deber de ayudar y enseñar a la realeza, me han solicitado en Corona, es un caso especial.

\- ¡Que se pudra Corona!

La voz de la princesa sonó fuerte y atormentada, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- Usted me ha ayudado mucho, lo echaría de menos si se fuera… ¿no puede quedarse?, lo quiero mucho. Por favor.

Las palabras de la rubia tomaron por sorpresa al docente. Por primera vez, no tuvo una buena respuesta.

\- Yo también la quiero mucho, Elsa.- comentó con tranquilidad- Pero no puedo quedarme. Por más que me ruegue, mi decisión está más que clara.

La jovencita fue hasta el y le abrazó, su bracitos delicados se pusieron en la fornida cintura del pelirrojo, quien sintió un delicioso calor en su pecho. Su mano fue hasta la cabeza rubia de la princesa en una suave caricia.

Se quedaron así un largo tiempo en una silenciosa despedida.

Hans subió al coche sin antes darle una última mirada a la princesa y regalándole una suave sonrisa. Esta le respondió de la misma manera mientras veía como se alejaba del castillo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Hoy decidí adelantar un poco mi entrega. ¿Les gustó la sorpresa? Espero que si. Esta vez vine con una idea de **A Frozen Fan** , donde Hans es un estricto tutor que tiene que lidiar con la princesita. No se si lo hice muy "estricto" pero me gusto el resultado ¿qué tal ustedes?

La próxima entrega viene de parte de Butterfly Comte con algo un poco más subido de tono.

Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por comentar, dan ganas de escribir cuando un recibe su apoyo!


	22. 22 Ladrona de Guante Blanco

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 22**

Prompt: La ladrona de Guante Blanco

Pedido por: Butterfly Comte

Palabras: 1330

Rating: M

 **Resumen:** Frostbite es el apodo con el cual se conoce a la genial ladrona que atormenta a Hans Westergard, un hombre sin escrúpulos para conseguir lo que quiere. Luego del último robo a su propiedad, el hombre ha logrado capturarla, buscando una venganza contra la chica que ha hecho todos sus planes fracasar estrepitosamente.

* * *

Las luces de la habitación le generaban irritación en los ojos. Tuvo que pestañear un poco hasta que sus ojos azules se acostumbraran a las ampolletas. Todavía le dolía la cabeza de aquel ataque.

Un momento, ¿dónde estaba?

Trató de moverse y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que estaba en una silla, sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo estaba atados a ella de manera perfecta, trató de zafarse, pero las cuerdas estaban muy apretadas.

Mierda, ¡la habían atrapado!

La puerta de metal de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre alto, de cabello pelirrojo y con unos ojos verdes con una mirada muy oscura.

Él sonrió.

\- Ya veo que ha despertado, Frostbite- le saludó el hombre cerrando la puerta con llave.

Los pasos de él resonaron en la habitación. Estaba vestido con un traje de dos piezas gris, zapatos bien lustrados y una camisa perfectamente planchada y blanca que, sin estar bajo el pantalón y a falta de corbata le hacía verse relativamente informal, carnal y peligroso. Su mirada estaba clavada en la joven rubia que llevaba un traje completo de negro con un antifaz metálico cubriéndole el rostro.

\- Hans Westergard- saludó la chica atada con mucha naturalidad y frialdad- Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo van esas estafas a los pensionados?

El pelirrojo bufó molesto.

\- Veo que aún en situaciones difíciles no deja sus mordaces comentarios.

\- Usted es nada difícil para mi, señor. Pero puedo decir que me ha sorprendido al estar en esta situación.

\- Comprendo esa sensación, me pasó lo mismo cuando se me presentó fastidiando mis planes.

\- ¿Planes muy buenos no? Robo de dineros de manera ilegal, narcotráfico, uso de información privilegiada… ¿algo más?

Sintió un mareo, causado cuando Hans tomó de la silla y le acercó a ella de manera fría y mordaz.

\- Todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que apareciste tú, Frostbite- El pelirrojo había dejado las formalidades.

Hubo un silencio, que Hans rompió al hablar.

\- Creo que debemos hablar con el rostro al descubierto, ¿no, querida?

Hans levantó sus dedos rozando la piel blanca y suave de la joven. Ella respiró profundo cuando se sintió removida por aquella capa sobre sus ojos. Mostrando sus ojos azules y las diminutas pecas en su nariz de botón.

\- Eres muy bella, mucho…- le susurró con admiración el pelirrojo.

\- Bella y astuta- bromeó Frostbite.

\- No tanto si lograste caer en mi trampa. ¿Realmente pensabas que tenía otro diamante en mi guarida?- comentó tirando el antifaz al suelo.

Ella no respondió, el pelirrojo endureció su vista.

\- ¿Dónde esta el diamante de las Islas del Sur?- le interrogó

\- Con sus verdaderos dueños, el gobierno de aquel país.

\- Yo soy su verdadero dueño, es mío por herencia, por sangre.

Frosbite rió por lo bajo.

\- No existen reyes en ese país, Hansy- cantó ella- Que sea descendiente de esa estirpe no le interesa a aquel país democráticamente activo.

\- ¡Qué me interesa lo que ese gobierno de tercera piense!. ¡Soy el último descendiente de los reyes de la Isla del Sur, sus propiedades, dinero y cada objeto son míos por derecho!

\- Las tierras, propiedades y cada lujo que esos monarcas se atribuyeron fue con sangre de su gente.- los ojos azules de la prisionera mostraron calma- Todo eso le pertenece al pueblo de las Islas del Sur.

Hans gritó furioso, dejando la silla tambaleándose y que el eco se moviera por toda la habitación.

Suspiró resignado, las malditas autoridades de aquel país tenían su preciada joya, todo por culpa de esa chiquilla entrometida y destructora de cada uno de sus planes. Maldita ladrona Frostbite.

Quería matarla, esa era una de las razones de traerla a aquella habitación aislada, usar algo doloroso para torturarla lentamente, podía ver la caja con herramientas en un rincón, el destornillador le llamaba deliciosamente la atención para clavárselo en su garganta, pero luego de quitarle la máscara las cosas cambiaron.

Debía admitir que era hermosa. Ya muchos de sus secuaces habían dicho el buen cuerpo que tenía y le asombraban como una persona así podía ser tan peligrosa.

Verla atada, con sus mirada azul fría y neutra, era una invitación a una venganza más deliciosa y que ambos podrían disfrutar.

Onservó como los ojos de la ladrona se turbaron un poco ante las cosas que estaba pensando, vaya que era buena para leer su mente.

Se acercó a ella y se posicionó en su espalda dando un gran suspiro. La palma de su mano tocó su cabeza en una caricia suave y agradable. El cuerpo de la ladrona se alertó ante cada movimiento.

\- Frostbite… ¿por qué me has arruinado los planes? Todo pudo ser más sencillo… todo.

Ella no respondió, se había quedado helada ante la caricia suave en su cabeza y más cuando esa mano comenzó a bajar hacia su rostro acariciándole su mejilla de manera tierna haciendo a esta cerrar los ojos por la agradable sensación. Tenía las manos extrañamente suaves para alguien que no temía en ensuciarse las manos.

\- Yo podría tener todo lo que quisiera y tu no estarías aquí encerrada conmigo, aunque…

Sus manos bajaron un poco más, por el cuello níveo de la capturada, por dejado de la clavícula hasta tocar el inicio de la cremallera de su traje de una pieza, bordeó el inicio con sus dedos para bajarlo lentamente haciendo que el ruido del dentado sonara delicadamente en el silencio del cuarto.

\- Mmm… no podría estar disfrutando esto ahora – sonrió Hans mientras su mano descendía más y sus ojos vislumbraban el inicio de aquel pequeño pecho.

Las manos tibias del carcelero hicieron jadear a la rubia, su caricia era suave y una sensación extraña apareció debajo de su estómago cuando su pezón fue oprimido por los dedos del pelirrojo.

Hans abrió la tela para mostrar al aire aquel pecho y un suave jadeo escapó de su boca.

\- Mmm… ah… basta- balbuceó la ladrona tratando de mantenerse cuerda ante ese cariño íntimo y en contra de su voluntad.

\- No veo que lo quieras, los estas disfrutando. Tu cuerpo me lo está diciendo- bromeó su captor intensificando el masaje con sus dos manos por todo su pecho- Eres muy suave.

\- Mmm… no… ah.

Ella no quería admitirlo pero la caricia era deliciosamente agradable por más que el que se lo hiciera era un ser funesto.

Su cuello fue humedecido por besos lascivos mientras sentía, por sus hombros un bulto duro de entre los pantalones del pelirrojo.

La inspección fue pausada. Hans se quitó su saco y lo dejó en una esquina mientras decidía dar la vuelta para ver a su prisionera.

Sus ojos azules estaban extasiados de un brillo oscuro y su pecho al aire cubierto de tela negra y sin poder moverse.

Desabotonó su camisa, y cegó a la ladrona con ella. Poniendo en alerta a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacerme? - le cuestionó la joven

Hans sonrió. Sus rostro se acercó con delicadeza hasta una de las orejas blancas de la rubia.

\- Vengarme – le susurró.

Con rapidez, el cierre fue bajado haciendo un sonido sordo en la habitación y asustando a la prisionera. Su cuerpo blanco y delgado hizo al pelirrojo gemir de gusto antes de acercarse y besar uno de sus delicados pechos , mientras el otro era ocultado con una de sus manos.

El jadeo de la rubia sonó con fuerza y un pequeño gemido de placer con dolor escapó de su boca al sentir los dientes del pelirrojo sobre su rosado y pequeño pezón.

Sus manos se movieron tratando de que las sogas se soltaran, pero fue en vano, dañando sus muñecas en aquel acto.

El ruido de la silla se escuchó por toda la habitación. Bajo la puerta blindada, los gemidos dolorosos de la rubia se mezclaban con los de su captor de manera pausada, subiendo su tono a cada momento.

El tiempo dejó de existir entre aquellos muros.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! y sorpresa para todos. Hoy vengo con un nuevo texto entregado por Butterfly Comte, donde me pidió una historia donde Elsa es una ladrona que le ha robado algo a Hans y el busca venganza. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.

Ahora se preguntarán ¿qué hago actualizando hoy? Bueno, esta semana será de locos puesto que estaré ocupada en preparar mi viaje de vacaciones (por fiiin!) Estaré en tierras aztecas la próxima semana y no se si tendré tiempos de estar escribiendo o algo así. Así que les dejo el adelanto.

De paso, me di un tiempo de hacer una cuenta de wattpad para posibles creaciones originales. Tengo una boceteando y creo que el mundo de "El Cortejo del Lobo" merece ser ampliado con personajes mucho más construídos, ¿qué opinan? Mas info en mi perfil :)

Reviews Anónimos

Ari: Me alegro que te haya interesado la entrega anterior. Si! fue un pequeño héroe oculto para las niñas, ¿verdad? un amor.

El próximo es dado por JDayC relacionado con el tema de Within Temptation: Forgiven. Ni idea todavía que puedo desarrollar. Acepto sus sugerencias así como sus comentarios de esta entrega

¡Nos vemos!


	23. 23 Forgiven

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 23**

Prompt: Forgiven - Within Temptation

Pedido por: **JDayC**

Palabras: 730

Rating: T

 **Resumen:** ¿Quién olvido a quién? ¿ella al dejarlo desamparado peleando contra la adicción, o él al dejarse arrastrar a un rumbo negro luego de dañarla' **  
**

* * *

 _Couldn't save you from the start_  
 _Love you so it hurts my soul_

La joven rubia observó con los ojos entrecerrados el ramo de rosas rojas que había puesto hace unos instantes en el suelo.

La lápida de mármol relucía pulcra con la tipografía de su dueño hecha a cincel y martillo. Al leerla gimió de pena, escondiendo sus ojos entre sus finos dedos, buscando evitar llorar nuevamente.

No esperaba este fatal desenlace en el momento de irse de la casa. Si, adoraba a aquel hombre pelirrojo con su sonrisa suave y ojos verdes brillantes, pero aquel vicio, las drogas y el alcohol, estaban comenzando a destruir la relación.

 _You gave up the fight_  
 _You left me behind_

¿Cuántas veces fue violento y prepotente ante el control de sus adicciones? Había perdido la cuenta.

Anna le había advertido, parecía una broma al ser ella la más madura y sensata que su joven y loca hermana fuera quien le mostraba lo erróneo de aquella relación. Peo la muy tonta estaba ciega por resto de virtudes de Hans, pensaba que podría luchar con él: ir a rehabilitación y dar un paso a otro tipo de vida juntos.

Pero todo se fue al tacho de la basura en el momento en que él le puso una mano encima.

\- ¡Lo siento! - exclamó Hans en el momento de lucidez que tuvo al darse cuenta de su equivocación.

Se acercó a asistirla, le había roto el labio haciéndola caer en el piso, pero cuando quiso darle la mano, fue completamente rechazado.

\- ¡No me toques!- gritó enfurecida la rubia haciendo estremecer a su pareja- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte Hans!

\- Pero..

\- ¡No hay pero que valga!- la adrenalina en el cuerpo de la joven la hizo levantarse sin sentir el labio hinchado y sangrante- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Esto se acabó Hans!.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron ante la última afirmación mostrando miedo.

El intentó detenerla, le suplicó de manera suave y con ojos llorosos, pero la decisión había sido tomada.

\- Lo siento, no puedo seguir así. ¡Haz lo que quieras!- le dijo Elsa desde la puerta- Drógate y toma lo que tu desees, pero a mi no me tendrás a tu lado, ¡me rehúso ser tu bolsa de boxeo!

El portazo fuerte y su eco en la habitación fueron el punto final de aquella conversación.

I watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away

Las llamadas y mensajes fueron parte del día a día mientras la rubia estaba en la casa de su hermana quien le ayudó a ser fuerte en los momentos en que quiso tomar el teléfono y escucharlo.

Los mensajes habían sido leídos miles de veces : "Perdóname", "Te necesito". "No me dejes", "No puedo olvidarte" y muchos más.

Elsa hizo caso omiso a ellos como pudo.

La nefasta noticia había llegado por parte de Kristoff, habían encontrado moribundo a Hans por una sobredosis de heroína, estaba en urgencias.

Ambas hermanos palidecieron y la rubia comenzó a temblar.

No había sobrevivido.

La mano de Anna sobre su hombro le hizo volver al campo santo, los ojos claros de la pelirroja le reconfortaron en medio de su dolor.

\- Debí estar con él- balbuceo la rubia.

\- No- le corrigió su hermana- El ya había decidido su camino, Elsa. Tu hiciste lo que pudiste, no es tu culpa-

\- Pero…

\- ¡Te podría haber lastimado más que el labio!- Anna dio en el punto- Diste el paso más complicado en una relación toxica: buscar olvidarlo.

Elsa suspiró, secándose una engañosa lágrima que caía sobre su mejilla.

\- Hermana, tienes razón. El tomó su decisión.

Luego de tantas llamadas y mensajes, él la había olvidado en el momento de continuar por aquel camino plagado de jeringas, polvos, botellas y pastillas.

I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you?  
Why did fate deceive me?  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence?

\- Vámonos a la casa- sonrió Anna con cautela- Gerda preparó un poco de chocolate caliente, te hará bien.

La rubia asintió suavemente, dejándose guiar por la menor.

 _All that's done's forgiven_  
 _You'll always be mine_  
 _I know deep inside_  
 _All that's done's forgiven_

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Hoy vuelvo con penita de volver de mis vacaciones, pero lo bueno no dura para siempre ¿verdad?

Qué les puedo decir de esta entrega... JDayC me dejó uno muy difícil, pero fue interesante usar un tema como trasfondo de una historia. Personalmente Within Temptation no esparte del repertorio que me agrade o escuche así que fue dificil lograr algo que me gustara y funcionara ¿qué les parecio? Si, algo destructivo pero es un Helsa al fin y al cabo ¿no? Espero que la próxima entrega, dada por HoeLittleDuck sea de su agrado.

Reviews Anónimos

Ari: Si, también me gustó que Elsa fuera atrapada en un acto de "maldad" hace al personaje mucho más interesante ¿no crees? Gracias por los buenos deseos. Disfruté mucho y espero que te guste este cortito.

De paso, agregué cosas nuevas en mi perfil para los curiosos.

¡Nos vemos!


	24. 24 Lluvia de Asteroides

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 24**

Prompt: Lluvia de Asteroides

Pedido por: **HoeLittleDuck**

Palabras: 1402

Rating: K

 **Resumen:** En medio de un baile, el cielo parece ser el mayor espectáculo que se puede apreciar. Cuando las estrellas comienzan a caer, también el pasado.

* * *

El paisaje marítimo del reino de las Islas del Sur era algo muy conocido en distintas tierras. El mar golpeaba suavemente las playas y en los requeríos que se teñían de tonos rojizos en la tarde antes de que el sol se apagara en el océano.

No por nada esas tierras eran conocidas historia naval unida al mito de criaturas marinas que, al unirse con la familia real generaron una historia impresionante de hijos amantes de las olas y el océano.

Pero también era reconocido por sus bellos cielos. Era la razón por la cual la reina Elsa se encontraba de visita en aquel lugar tan lejos del fiordo en que gobernaba.

Atareada de un vestido blanco con plumas y un antifaz a juego se movía entre los invitados de aquella fiesta: El festival de las luces de las Islas del Sur.

La música amena, la charla y el delicioso aroma de flores frescas era algo que la reina disfrutaba seguida de las parejas enmascaradas que comenzaban a bailar en el salón.

\- ¿Gusta bailar, Su Majestad?

Uno de los dignatarios le ofreció su mano, pero ella gentilmente le dijo que lo agradecía pero esta vez pasaba.

Había empezado a tomar algunas clases de baile hace poco, pero no tenía la seguridad de enfrentarse a la gente todavía.

Apenas si había logrado mantener su poder controlado y temía que un miedo, de los tanto que tenía, generara un accidente.

Esta vez estaba sola, salvo por unos delegados encargados de tratos estratégicos con gente invitada para el momento.

El dignatario entendió la situación y con una suave reverencia le pidió que lo perdonara y se retiró dejando a la reina nuevamente contemplar la fiesta.

Si, en eso era muy buena. Sabía observar muy bien a la gente a su alrededor. Era algo que había aprendido en su infancia con el tiempo en que estuvo en su habitación. También sabía recrearse con los paisajes: observar el cambio de estación desde el castillo era algo intrigante para ella y estar fuera de su país la tenía emocionada por los distintos paisajes que había observado en silencio.

El océano era distinto aquí, así como la forma de las casas, las calles y la vegetación. Tal vez, muy en el fondo había decido aceptar la invitación del reino por la posibilidad única de observar uno de los más bellos cielos entre los reinos vecinos.

Bufó molesta al verse que la fiesta era bajo techo, no en un lugar abierto como pensaba. El castillo del los reyes sureños era hermoso, pero ante la celebración se hacía inútil.

Investigó a su alrededor, encontrándose con una ventana abierta a la terraza, pudo distinguir a un hombre regordete algo ebrio que salía de ahí seguido de un hombre delgado con monocular tratando de calmarle.

Al observar que no había nadie más, decidió ir hacia la puerta abierta, sintiendo el aire frío en su rostro junto al aire marino que le daba la bienvenida.

Sus ojos azules observaros el oscuro cielo, lleno de pequeñas luces brillantes en su extensidad.

Era completamente hermoso, más impresionante que cualquier patrón de escarcha que ella podría crear en su vida.

La inmensidad de aquella oscuridad decorada en estrellas la hizo sentirse pequeña.

\- Esto es bellísimo- se dijo a sí misma la reina, sin esperar una respuesta desde su espalda.

\- Se temía que estuviera nublado, por eso mi padre prefirió hacer la fiesta en el castillo.

Elsa giró su fino rostro, encontrándose con un joven que recordaba muy bien. Hans, el príncipe de las Islas de Sur, estaba con su traje cotidiano frente a ella.

\- Buenas Noches- dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Buenas Noches- respondió la reina impresionada ante su sigilo.

\- ¿Me permite acercarme a usted?

La reina de las nieves tardó unos segundos antes de confirmar con el rostro.

El joven pelirrojo se acercó a ella colocando sus manos enguantadas en el barandal para observar el cielo.

\- El cielo en Islas del Sur es algo maravilloso- comentó Hans sin dejar que sus pupilas dejaran de ver aquel techo iluminado- He estado en muchas partes del mundo, pero nada se compara a lo que esta viendo ahora.

Elsa se le quedó viendo un momento. Recordaba que había hablado con el en el pasado, pero el ambiente era otro. Anteriormente ella estaba encerrada en su propio castillo y el le pedía detener el invierno. Vaya que ha cambiado todo.

\- Si, ni el cielo de Arendelle se le compara- confirmó Su Majestad- Pero la aureola boreal que se aprecia en el fiordo también es algo impresionante que ver.

\- Temo decir que no me di cuenta la última vez que estuve ahí de aquel fenómeno, entenderá las circunstancias.

\- Por supuesto.

Ambos se quedaron el silencio observando el cielo por un tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no se encuentra en la fiesta?- Le consultó la reina

\- Estoy privado de ir como parte de mi castigo entre otras cosas- comentó el príncipe.

\- Oh.

La reina no quiso profundizar más ante eso sabiendo a que se refería recordando la carta que tiempo después de su coronación llegó de parte del padre del pelirrojo ofreciéndole disculpas y comentándole del castigo que tendría el menor de sus herederos.

\- No tiene que alarmarse reina- comentó Hans- De alguna forma es bueno que este vetado de esto ante mi actual posición.

\- Supongo que debe ser incómodo para usted hablar conmigo ahora- se avergonzó la reina.

\- En absoluto- sonrió Hans con una risa nerviosa- Es agradable hablar con alguien de esta forma, no lo había hecho desde que volví a mis tierras.

La reina se le quedó viendo.

\- He estado haciendo tareas del servicio y otras cosas luego de mi llegada y el tratamiento de mi familia ha sido … bueno un poco más hostil del que recuerdo, una ley de hielo implacable, hasta los sirvientes tienes restringido conversar conmigo. Sitron, mi caballo ha sido al único que le he hablado desde hace tiempo.

Elsa no aparataba la vista de él, cambiando su mirada con son entristecido.

\- No debe porque entristecerse, Majestad. Créame que Sitron es mucho más amable en escuchar de lo que parece.

Una risa suave salió de los labios de la rubia, tapando sus labios con uno de sus dedos.

El príncipe pareció sonrojarse ante esto, no sólo por la actitud de la invitada sino que nunca la había oído reír anteriormente, tenía una risa adorable que hacía a sus facciones pálidas tener algo de color que la hacía ver muy linda.

Y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo preciosa que la reina de Arendelle se veía en aquel vestido.

La reina dejó de reír excusándose de su falta de tacto, pero le pareció gracioso sin querer ofenderle.

Elsa se quedó callada al ver como el príncipe le quedó mirando por un tiempo. La luz de la luna le regalada a aquellos ojos verdes un brillo precioso que le hizo sonrojar.

Hans desvió su mirada al cielo y con una bella sonrisa señaló el cielo. La reina acató la silenciosa orden dada y su mirada se acrecentó de asombro ante el espectáculo nocturno.

Pequeños brillos comenzaban a caer por todas partes, primero de manera tímida, para luego convertirse en una bella lluvia de estrellas fugaces.

La boca de la reina se abrió de asombro ante aquella visión, esto era tan bello. Nunca había presenciado un espectáculo así.

La brisa marina y el sonido del mar a fondo generaban la ambientación perfecta para aquel baile de estrellas.

\- Esto si que es hermoso- dijo la reina sin dejar de ver el cielo.

El príncipe le observó por el rabillo del ojo: su perfil delicado, sus ojos brillando y labios rojos abiertos de asombro cual niña pequeña. No pudo evitar sentirse bien ante aquella visión.

\- Si que lo es- confirmó el príncipe, volteándose a ver el cielo.

* * *

¡ Hola mis querubines! Feliz viernes a todos, espero que hayan tenido una linda semana.

Hoy les traje algo canon y bonito ¿qué opinan? HoeLittleDuck me dejó este promp con distintas ideas: algo romántico (elegí ese luego del anterior), el fin del mundo, o que Elsa apareciera luego de una lluvia de asteroides.

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.

De paso,¿ alguien encontró a los personajes disney escondidos en este cortito? Si, hubo unos cuantos crossovers por ahí.

 **Reviews Anónimos:**

Ari: Muchas gracias, México es hermoso!, ojalá disfrutes de este también.

El próximo es de The Lonely Frozen Wolf y será bonito, así lo espero!

De paso, los invito a darse una vuelta en mi perfil con mis cuentas en redes sociales.


	25. 25 Luciernagas

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 25**

Prompt: Luciérnagas

Pedido por: **The Lonely Frozen Wolf**

Palabras: 1818

Rating: M

 **Resumen:** En el bayou no solo existe el vidú, hay otro tipo de magia. La que la luz de las luciérnagas sabe encontrar.

* * *

El movimiento de los remos seguía el compas del croar de las ranas. Elsa observaba fuera del pequeño barco impresionada por la belleza de aquel bosque pantanoso.

\- Naveen no mentía - comentó al pelirrojo que movía los remos.

\- No, se que te parece una persona muy irresponsable, pero es alguien sincero. – contestó Hans mientras seguía moviendo sus brazos para avanzar- Me dijo que aquí fue donde descubrió que estaba enamorado de Tiana.

\- Oh.

Habían ido a visitar a unos amigos de muchacho: Naveen era un amigo de infancia del pelirrojo y se había casado con una maravillosa cocinera y empresaria gastronómica. Tiana, su mujer, tenía un restaurant que siempre estaba lleno, tanto era el éxito de aquel lugar que los comensales habían bautizado a la jovencita como "la princesa de New Orleans".

Habían sido invitados a comer miles de veces y las comidas eran deliciosas, pero esta vez deseaban pasar un tiempo a solas. El maldonés le aconsejó al pelirrojo que conociera el bayou, estaba seguro que tendrían un bonito paseo.

Llegaron hasta el lugar que Naveen le había recomendado, daba a la vista del río Misisipi en donde se podía apreciar la estela dejada por un barco que ya se veía a lo lejos y del otro lado el paisaje pantanoso de aquel territorio sureño.

\- ¿No tendremos problemas con los lagartos y cocodrilos? – se asustó Elsa al ver que estaban llegando.

\- No- confirmó Hans- Este lugar es seguro, los animales están un poco más al interior del pantano. Naveen no me habría dado esta recomendación si peligrara nuestra vida.

Hans observó el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, la joven notó aquel detalle y de manera curiosa preguntó si pasaba algo.

\- Me dijo que debía llegar a una hora exacta- comentó el pelirrojo invitando a sentarse a la rubia en un tronco seco que había en el lugar.

\- ¿Se puede saber el por qué?

Hans movió los hombros

\- Ni idea.

El no mentía, simplemente sabía que el moreno le había recalcado el lugar y la hora exacta esperando puntualidad. Tiana le confirmó aquella petición de su esposo.

Habían llegado unos cinco minutos antes del tiempo esperado.

\- Me impresiona que un lugar así sea tan bello- comentó Elsa

\- Es extraño siendo que estamos acostumbrado a otros ambientes.

Ella asintió.

Hans tomó asiento junto a la joven observándola con ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Qué?- consultó Elsa de manera curiosa.

\- ¿Has disfrutado este viaje?

\- Claro- asintió la muchacha- Ha sido maravilloso, nunca había salido de Noruega- añadió con una bella sonrisa.

Al hacer esto, el rostro del pelirrojo se iluminó de una manera indescriptible. Adoraba ver con esa sonrisa a la jovencita a su lado. Elsa era tímida y muy cerrada, no mostraba sus expresiones o su actitud con muchas personas, salvo con él y unos pocos miembros de su pequeña familia. Verla así, de manera vibrante y contenta le hinchaba el corazón de una felicidad y luz indescriptible.

Una extraña iluminación apareció en el cielo en forma de niebla, ambos muchachos observaron con curiosidad ante el espectáculo.

Sus bocas se abrieron de asombro cuando encontraron no una, sino miles de pequeñas luces flotantes a su alrededor que flotaban en el aire generando una mini galaxia ante sus ojos. Era la razón de porque Naveen insistía en la hora.

\- Luciernagas- susurró maravillada la joven.

Aquellos pequeños insectos flotaban en el aire llenando el lugar con su luz amarillenta y cálida dando un bello espectáculo en la oscuridad del Misisipi.

Hans de manera suave tomó la mano de la rubia en un gesto delicado y besó sus nudillos, haciendo a la joven sonreír y acercarse más a él con ojos anhelantes.

Sus labios rozaron los gruesos y carnosos del muchacho formando un beso dulce y correspondido, haciendo al pelirrojo cerrar sus ojos mientras sentía los delicados dedos de la joven en sus mejillas y tocando el inicio de sus patillas.

Al sonido del bayou se les unió al de aquel beso, que era cada vez más largo y cariñoso entre los dos enamorados siendo alumbrados por aquellos pequeños faroles vivientes.

Se detuvieron observándose con aquel brillo especial que solo significaba el cariño correspondido entre ambos.

Hans acercó la punta de su nariz a la fina de la rubia, tocando esa parte de piel con ternura antes de besar la punta de aquel botoncito de su cara, siguió por sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo el inicio de aquellas bellas pestañas por sus labios.

Continuó besando cada centímetro de aquel dulce rostro, degustando con lentitud lo tersa de aquella piel, la calidez de las mejillas sonrojadas y el aroma natural que emanaba la rubia haciéndolo suspirar y dejándole un sentimiento inexplicable en su corazón.

Elsa abrió sus ojos y, sin dejar de ver con ternura al muchacho frente a ella, volió a acercarse. Besando con suavidad la comisura de los labios de su amante. El muchacho correspondió a la petición de la rubia y, tomando con delicadeza aquel fino mentón, generó el requerido beso, haciendo chocar labios, dientes y lengua en medio de aquel paisaje sureño.

La pasión era obvia en aquel momento, con sus cuerpos abrazados y sintiendo cada centímetro de la piel del otro bajo sus capas de tela.

Hans fue quien decidió el siguiente pasó al cortar el beso y continuar por el delicado cuello de la joven haciendo que un suspiro escapara de su boca. Las manos gruesas del pelirrojo abrieron los ojales del inicio de aquel vestido de algodón en tonos grises que la joven llevaba consigo, dejando ver el final de su cuello, su clavícula que sobresalía y el inicio del monte de su pecho.

Sintiendo la fragancia de la joven, acercó su boca al sector de su corazón, besándole con ternura dejando a su dueña que se le escapara el aire en silencio y sus manos blancas tocas su rojizo cabello en una caricia tan delicada como la que esos labios le estaban regalando en aquel momento.

Las luces de las luciérnagas parecían brillar más ante cada segundo transcurrido, dando una ambientación de ensueños ante aquella intimidad, pero algo era cierto, para Hans, nunca había visto una imagen más bella. El cabello rubio de la muchacha parecía resplandecer bajo la luz amarilla de aquellas pequeñas criaturas bajo la oscuridad de New Orleans.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Elsa se levantó con suavidad, llevando sus manos pequeñas a los botones de la camisa del pelirrojo, haciendo a este estremecerse. Ella hizo exactamente lo mismo que él, besando el inicio de su pecho con suavidad haciendo a su vientre temblar finalizando la sensación en lo más bajo de su hombría.

Hans movió su cuerpo acostándose sobre la joven depositando besos diminutos por su cuello.

\- Te adoro- le susurró anhelante siendo correspondido por las piernas de la joven envolverse por su cintura, haciendo que su entrepierna rozara el inicio de las largas y blancas piernas Elsa.

\- Yo también- le dijo suave.

Las telas cayeron en el suelo de aquel paisaje pantanoso y mágico, dejando ver la silueta de dos cuerpos abrazándose y besándose en silencio unidos de una manera única en aquel lugar resguardado de ríos y árboles.

El pelirrojo se acostó observando aquel cuerpo pálido. Las piernas de Elsa rodearon su cintura, tomó las caderas de la joven, permitiendo que se pudiera introducir en ella.

Hans suspiró en silencio ante la tibieza íntima de la joven y como su piel le abrazaba, Elsa le siguió cerrando los ojos al sentirse unida de aquella forma al muchacho debajo de él, quien la miraba con sus pupilas verdosas de una manera anhelante, tranquila y amorosa. Y ¿quién no lo haría?, al ver a aquella hermosa criatura envuelta en aquel halo mágico creado por aquellas luces naturales y silenciosas del bayou.

Sus caderas se movieron en silencio, siendo unidos a suaves suspiros de gusto, frases amorosas y gritos de pasión cuando la velocidad requería acrementarse.

Ella terminó en un gran suspiro y él en un onomatopéyico "ah" lleno de pasión , dejándose ir y llenando a la chica que ahora dejaba caer su pecho en el del joven, ambos exhaustos, pero todavía unidos en cuerpo así como en alma.

Elsa salió con cuidado de él, haciendo a este suspirar al sentir el aire levemente más frío que en la intimidad de la jovencita y con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Se observaron en silencio, Hans acarició con su dedo índice la suave mejilla de la rubia mientras esta se acurrucaba a su lado jugueteando con su pecho y oyendo su corazón

Las palabras eran inútiles en aquel momento, pero un suave "te amo" se pudo escuchar en la inmensidad del bayou de parte de aquellos dos amantes en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

Hola querubines, espero que estén muy bien y este cortito amoroso les haya dado un rato entretenido.

Como hace tiempo que ando creando cosas M pensé que podría variar un poco la forma de mostrarlo y con este prompt de The Lonely Frozen Wolf creo que era perfecto para eso ¿no creen?. Me pidió un momento amoroso y M relacionado a las luciérnagas e inmediatamente pensé en una de mis películas favoritas y de princesas, "La princesa y el Sapo", simplemente me imaginé el bayou y la escena de la familia de Ray (#vuelaaltoray!) cuando guiaban a Naveen y Tiana para encontrar a Mama Odie. ¿Sabían que Tiana está basada en una persona real? Su nombre es Leah Chase y trabajó en New Orleans como mesera y juntó dinero para tener su propio restaurante en la época de la segregación racial y, como Tiana, puso al marido de mesero. Si Buscan en internet, los animadores de Disney hicieron un dibujo para ella que está en su restaurant donde aparece cocinando con Tiana diciendo que Leah es la verdadera princesa de New Orleans.

Ojala les haya gustado, porque últimamente ando sin muchas ganas de escribir, personalmente no ando con muchas ganas de actualizar en general esta sección o cualquier otra cosa. Ya ando pensando en borrar algunas historias que ya no me convencen como antes. Si, ando media depre amiguitos pero bueno, ¿qué le voy ha hacer? ¡Pero trato de canalizarlo! En especial con el blog de literatura y mi proyecto original que espero que me apoyen con eso.

¡Ah si!, vi zootopia y no puedo dejar de pensar en los protagonistas como son Flynn y Rapunzel por la forma de iniciar su amistad, ¡es una bella película por cierto lindo mensaje de integración!.

¡Ahora se viene la recta final! ¡Me quedan cinco cortos! Y les cuento que lo único que quiero es terminar esto pero ya. Se vienen un de A Frozen Fan llamado "reina y almirante"

Y si les gustó, agradecería mucho su comentario o si me dicen en general que les pareció. Eso me sube el ánimo y me dan más ganas de seguir.


	26. 26 Reina y Almirante

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 26**

Prompt: La Reina y el Almirante

Pedido por: **A Frozen Fan**

Palabras: 2218

Rating: K

 **Resumen:** Lo peor que podría pasar era que viniera la misma persona que tentó contra tu vida a apoyarte por cosas diplomáticas. Pero agradeciendo que tienes el control si este tiene una falta contra ti.

* * *

La reina Elsa debía estar incómoda por la situación y no era por culpa de la terrible pérdida de las cosechas causadas por el extremo calor de Arendelle como debería ser, sino porque tenía que recurrir a ayuda internacional . Y, lamentablemente para Anna, quien podía entregarle algunas verduras y el trigo necesario para mantener alimentado a su pueblo era sus vecinos de las Islas del Sur.

Ciertamente Elsa mantenía la mejor relación que podía luego del impasse ocurrido tiempo atrás. Pero que le informaran que el encargado del traslado y del movimiento de la carga era el décimo tercer hijo de su Majestad, mismo hombre que traicionó los sentimientos de su hermana y trató de cortarle el cuello era para engrifar hasta el gatito más dulzón del reino.

La reina de las nieves mantuvo la mente fría ante esto, ya controlaba su poder y su confianza de gobernar era mayor que el último encuentro con aquella persona. Pero Anna protestaba ante la poca visión del mandatario sureño en traer a su hijo hasta aquellas tierras.

\- Anna- le calmó la rubia - Busca que su hijo se rectifique por su mal comportamiento, eso es todo.

\- ¿Todo?- exclamó la princesa haciendo que sus tacones golpearan con fuerza la madera del pasillo por el cual circulaban mientras llevaba algunos documentos reales- Por mi deberían dejarlo encerrado en la torre más alta de su palacio y que sus hermanos le tiraran tomates cada vez que se asomara.

\- Hermanita…- trató de tranquilizar la reina a la alterada hermana, pero fue en vano.

\- Oh haberlo dejado en el calabozo como mil años y que saliera cuando el sol dejara de generar calor.

Elsa movió la cabeza ante las ideas de su hermana.

\- Descuida, supongo que sabrá bien que no es bienvenido en nuestro hogar, lamentablemente tengo que tratar con él en algunos momentos y espero que tú, como mi mano derecha, no causes problemas.

\- ¿Yo, problemas? – masculló sorprendida la pelirroja - El tendrá problemas su hace alguna tontería, te lo puedo jurar por la memoria de nuestros padres y que se ganará más que un puñetazo en su bonita cara.

El día había llegado, los estandartes de las Islas del Sur se veían en los barcos que llegaban al puerto. El príncipe Hans, en función de almirante de la marina de su país, se presentó con su usual sonrisa y buena actitud ante la delegación de Arendelle conformada por las hermanas.

\- Es un placer verlas de nuevo, Altezas- sonrió el pelirrojo.

\- Como no- masculló Anna ganándose un suave puntapié de parte de su hermana mayor.

\- Un placer tenerlo aquí también, almirante- comentó la reina muy protocolarmente mientras su hermana hacía un gesto de dolor.- Por favor, si es tan amable de acompañarme al castillo.

El mencionado asintió con carisma. Fuera del puerto aguardaban dos coches reales dispuestas para su uso.

\- Anna- dijo la reina- ¿Me haces el favor de irte en el otro coche?

\- Espera ¿qué?- le interrogó su hermana.

\- Requiero hablar algunas cosas a solas con el almirante- comentó la rubia.

Anna observó con sigilo al almirante y tratando de tapar su boca habló.

\- ¿Y si te hace algo?- le susurró.

\- No lo hará porque no le conviene- sentenció Elsa firmemente-Y si lo llega ha hacer sentirá lo mismo que tu cuando por descuido congelé tu corazón.

Anna se le quedó viendo mientras recordaba la terrible sensación que fue aquella vez, su hermana hablaba muy en serio.

\- De acuerdo.- comentó quedamente- Grita "muñeco de nieve" si requieres asistencia.

\- Lo haré- le comentó su hermana divertida ante la frase de la más joven.

Hans se quedó contemplando la conversación de las hermanas a unos metros, evitando escuchar la conversación, aunque por los gestos de la pelirroja podía adivinar que estaban hablando de él.

El almirante fue conducido a la misma coche que Su Majestad. Al poco tiempo se escuchó un suave látigo de tiras que hizo al aparato moverse.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos que el príncipe trató de romper.

\- Arendelle se ve espléndido- le comentó a la reina.

\- Si- dijo ella- El buen clima de esta época lo hace ver más hermoso que lo habitual.

Ella prefería el invierno, pero en esta estación se podía ver más colores y vegetación, el cielo de Arendelle estaba azul y sin nubes dejando que el sol hiciera de las suyas. Algo que la reina odiaba en estos momentos, era la razón de tener a aquel invitado de piedra con ella.

Trató de hacer algo con sus poderes para arreglar la situación, pero pensando en la última vez que aseguró que hasta fuera más perjudicial: cuando trajo el invierno se perdieron muchas cosechas de verano en poco tiempo.

Elsa carraspeó un poco en preparación a lo que pensaba decir y la razón de que aquel caballero estuviera con ella.

\- Sabrá Almirante- dijo Elsa- Que mi hermana tiene muchas razones para no quererlo cerca de nosotras.

\- Y todas comprensibles- comentó el príncipe con una delicada sonrisa- No me esperaba menos.

\- Aún así espero que su nueva venida, a petición de su padre, haga algo más productivo por el pueblo de Arendelle.

\- Oh- sonrió Hans y la rubia pudo ver un cambio en su mirada- ¿Más productivo que salvaguardar a su pueblo cuando usted huyó a las montañas?

Elsa se quedó helada.

\- Le recuerdo que fui yo quien protegió a su reino cuando su hermana fue a su búsqueda, tuve que abrir el castillo, entregar ropa y comida a sus habitantes y ordenar a los guardias que buscaran a los perdidos en las afueras de los límites del reino por su inesperada nevazón de verano.

\- Eso lo se muy bien- comentó Elsa mostrándose lo más seria posible ante aquellas descaradas palabras- De la misma manera en que se que traicionó la confianza de Anna.

\- Corrección- dijo Hans- Yo di mi honor que protegería el reino y así fue, el resto son conclusiones de su hermana.

\- Lo dice cuando ambos fueron en mi búsqueda para su bendición de matrimonio.

\- Y cabe decir que usted dio un rotundo no relacionado a lo imposible de que dos personas se enamoren con poco tiempo de conocerse.

\- Y más cuando uno de los individuos tenía malas intenciones con mi hermana y mi vida.

\- Lo dice como si en el momento en que se nos presentó hubiera sabido lo que pensaba hacer.

\- Ojalá lo hubiera sabido, Almirante- la reina estaba molesta- Lo habría echado de mi pueblo en el momento en que puso el primer pie.

Los ojos zafiros y esmeraldas de ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio por un buen momento.

La reina bufó hastiada rompiendo el contacto visual.

\- Sólo le diré algo, señorñor ﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽esmeraldas sta-Armana y mi hablmbas entraranmplir con sus funciones. El funcionario que he puesto en d- sentenció la reina- Cualquier paso en falso será su ruina en el reino y tenga por seguro que mis quejas llegaran al rey. Tengo entendido que está bajo una fuerte amenaza de su progenitor, ¿o me equivoco?

Hans mostró consternación en sus ojos. Su padre debió mandarle una carta comentándole de que esta era un prueba para él y que fue mandado a Arendelle para ver si era capaz de estar a las alturas recibiendo órdenes de la reina. Esa era la razón por la cual Elsa se encontraba tan calmada con su hermana. Quien podía perder todo era él. Puesto que Arendelle tenía el veredicto de su vida.

\- No se equivoca Alteza- dijo Hans buscando apaciguar su mirada sorprendida.

\- Bien, en ese caso, más le vale tener cuidado, no toleraré falta alguna de su parte.

\- No sea tan dura, Su Majestad- le pidió Hans con una mirada endulzada y cautivante- ¿Acaso su pueblo no le dió otra oportunidad para gobernar luego de su problemita con el hielo?

\- Mi "problemita con el hielo" fue causado por falta de confianza- sentenció Elsa- Algo que ahora me sobra.

\- Vaya, veo que no estaba lista para gobernar si no tenía la confianza que se le entregó desde la cuna. Yo pude hacer un mejor trabajo en menos tiempo.- dijo con petulancia el Almirante.

\- ¡Primera falta!- le condenó Elsa- No venga a hablarme quien es mejor, los dos hemos cometidos errores. ¡Unos más que otros!

Los ojos de Elsa se pusieron fieros, y Hans pudo sentir un poco de frío a su alrededor lo cual le asustó un poco. No era buena idea hacer enfadar a la reina de las nieves por dos motivos: tenía la posibilidad de hablar con su padre de cualquier cosa que le molestara y su palabra sería ley. Además, si llegaba a enfadarse podría congelarlo y ya su amadísimo progenitor le había dicho que si pasaba algo así sería su culpa y la reina estaría completamente libre de cualquier pecado puesto que trató de asesinarla en primera instancia.

\- Era solo una broma- explicó Hans incómodo - Realmente es una persona muy cortante, Su Majestad- exclamó el Almirante.

\- Usted me ha dado las razones para eso, Señor- le justificó la rubia - ¿Debo recordarle como fue su salida de mi reino la última vez?

\- No es necesario- terminó Hans con un movimiento de su mano- ¡Santo cielo! Es una persona muy complicada para hablar. Ni que fuera un delicado copo de nieve…

\- ¿Disculpe?- Elsa levantó una ceja.

Un pequeño silencio se desarrolló entre los dos, haciendo al pelirrojo cohibirse ante aquellos filosos ojos azules que le observaban.

\- Perdón, lo dije sin pensar- se apuró en decir Hans sabiendo que ya llevaba dos faltas contra la rubia.

\- Oh, eso es nuevo- comentó la reina en tono de burla- ¿Por qué me dijo eso?

\- ¿Qué?- Hans estaba todavía consternados de lo que se le escapó desde lo más profundo de su ser.

\- Dijo que le recordaba a un copo de nieve- comentó la reina- ¿Puede explicarme por qué?

Los gestos del almirante se mostraron nerviosos ante la impenetrable mirada de la reina. Este bufó cansado y empezó a hablar.

\- Los copos son fríos- comentó Hans- Son cristales interesantes y muy hermosos, todos parecen ser distintos y cada uno tiene un encanto especial.

\- Son fríos y bellos- sintetizó Elsa

\- Correcto.

La reina movió su rostro, en actitud de pensamiento. Hans encontró ese nuevo gesto de la rubia muy interesante.

\- Soy un copo de nieve- comentó la rubia.

Hans afirmó con su rostro, demasiado avergonzado de la imbecilidad que había dicho: "fríos y bellos" ¿en serio?

\- ¿Eso es un cumplido?- preguntó Elsa entornando sus ojos y moviendo sus hombros de manera mecánica. Pero que Hans lo vio como algo extrañamente adorable de parte de la jovencita, en especial porque usaba aquel vestido celeste de hielo que hacía ver el inicio de sus hombros desnudos salvo por su cabello recogido en una trenza ortiga.

Sin darse cuenta Hans sintió mucho calor ante esto, tuvo que observar por la ventanilla el paisaje verdoso de Arendelle para evitar que viera el sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer debajo de sus pecas.

\- Tómelo como guste, Su Majestad.- sentenció Hans bruscamente.

Elsa pensó distinguir algo de nerviosismo en aquella frase.

Realmente las palabras habían salido sin pensarlo de la cabeza de Hans, algo extraño en su personalidad. Pero luego de las nevazones que hubo en su reino y su recuerdo en Arendelle, la nieve le recordaba mucho a la reina. Había tenido que hacer unas diligencias entre los islotes más apartados de su reino hace unos meses, donde el frio era terrible. El inicio del mástil se había escarchado. El pelirrojo se había quedado viendo el hielo y pensó que la reina Elsa habría hecho algo más pulcro. Pensó en el diseño de su vestido, el mismo que tenía puesto en el coche con el patrón de copos de nieve. Y la idea pareció que se le había quedado en la mente.

El coche había llegado hasta las puertas del castillo. Hans bajó primero tendiéndole cortésmente la mano a la reina. Esta la ignoró completamente dejando al caballero con su palma tendida.

Hans se compuso con un suave y cortés sonrisa que ocultaba su verdadera molestia.

\- Mi mayordomo le conducirá con el encargado de agricultura para que se vea el transporte y la administración de las cargas- dijo la reina de manera protocolar- Espero que pueda cumplir con sus funciones, puesto que el encargado que he puesto en disposición es muy quisquilloso con los paquetes.

\- Si, su Majestad- afirmó Hans.

Elsa se retiró donde Anna, quien recién se bajaba del coche. La pelirroja observó a Hans con la mirada seria y fruncida.

\- Adiós, Hans- se despidió la reina antes de tomar la mano de su hermana para que ambas entraran.

\- Adiós, Copo de Nieve- dijo sin descaro el almirante, ganándose una mirada molesta de la reina.

Si, otra falta y esta vez no le importaba.

Kai llegó a los pocos segundos pidiéndole que lo siguiera.

En el momento de querer moverse se percató que Elsa le había congelado las botas.

\- Rayos, no mentía en que controlaba su poder- se dijo Hans mientras trataba de salirse de aquella trampa de hielo ante la mirada sorprendida pero a punto de reírse de Kai.

* * *

Hola bonitos, espero que este teniendo un bonito día.

Hoy adelanté la entrega porque bueno, es pascuas y ¡estaré ocupada este fin de semana!

Hoy les traigo el último prompt de **A Frozen Fan** , donde Hans vuelve como almirante bajo las órdenes de la reina y la situación es complicada. Agregué algo que suele usar mi querida amiga en sus fics en relación al interesante sobrenombre que Hans en los AUs llama a Elsa: Copo de Nieve. Pero como nunca lo he visto en el área CANON… pensé que sería un bonito detalle. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado!

 **Reviews Anónimos**

Guest: Muchas gracias! si hay muchos pasionales, pero creo que hacer algo más tierno y tranquilo no está mal verdad? me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado. Pucha amiga, en serio intento, pero como que no veo tanto movimiento en esta sección… como que digo ¿para qué escribo? me gustaría un feedback para saber como lo estoy haciendo o si se entendió que eso me sirve mucho :(  
Gracias por tu review, obvio que me animó harto.

Ari: Me alegro que te gustara. Si en este si que hay cariño y de una forma muy especial. Ojalá te guste este.

Sofhie: Uff amiga, si que me ha afectado porque no veo como interés ni que me digan que onda con lo que escribo, al final en serio pienso ¿ para qué? pero en fin… No sabes lo feliz que me hizo que me contaras como te gustó y te ayudó El Cortejo del Lobo, a mi también me ayudó a quitarme problemas de ánimo y si lo logré con otra persona es la mejor recompensa que puedo sentir. Te adoro también!

¡Nos quedan 4 cortitos y se acaba! ¡no me lo puedo creer! Pero tranquis que luego de eso tengo otras cosas planeadas, espero… Ya que a finales de Mayo quiero comenzar a publicar mi proyecto "Velkan" que será basado en el "Cortejo del Lobo" así que si les gustó ese mundillo espero que también les guste algo más original mío :) Me harían re feliz si me apoyan con ese proyecto.

Nos vemos!


	27. 27 Bailarina y Capo de la Mafia

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 25**

Prompt: La bailarina y el capo de la mafia

Pedido por: **Butterfly Comte**

Palabras: 1728

Rating: K

 **Resumen:** La interpretación de Odette, en la vida de la bailarina, se hizo realidad, no solo en el escenario. Estaba atrapada, bajo la jaula creada por aquel brujo de ojos verdes.

* * *

Las jóvenes terminaron exhaustas. Siendo la última preparación antes del inicio de la temporada de ballet habían decidido dar lo mejor para terminar con posibles detalles pendientes.

Elsa se sacó su liga del cabello dejando que su ondulada cabellera rubia se moviera sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Nerviosa, Odette?- bromeó una de las chicas mientras se dirigían a los camarines.

\- Un poco- afirmó Elsa.

\- Lo harás bien- comentó su compañera- Recuerda que bien lo hiciste como "Giselle".

\- Pero esta obra es mucho más complicada y tiene una gran importancia, estoy realmente nerviosa- se sinceró la rubia.

-Bueno, siempre y cuando no te pase lo mismo que Natalie Portman en "El cisne negro" todo bien.

Ambas rieron al recordar lo impresionante de aquella película donde la protagonista, una chica dulce que dió todo por el ballet se trastorna cuando le llaman a ser la protagonista "Odette" y a su contraparte, el "Cisne Negro" era una película fuerte pero hermosa , que mostraba lo complicado que era ser una bailarina.

Unos suaves gritos de exclamación y risas les llegaron cuando se acercaron a los vestidores.

Una de las chicas vio a la rubia y le sonrió con júbilo y sorpresa.

\- ¡Elsa!- le llamó- ¡Tienes que ver esto!.

La rubia bailarina le siguió y sus ojos se espantaron al ver lo que llamaba tanto la atención. No era nada malo ante los ojos inocentes de sus compañeras, había un gran ramo de rosas blancas, eran tantas que generaban un bello arbusto sobre un macetero de cisne blanco y decorado con un cinta azul.

\- ¡Son para ti!- dijo la chica señalándole una pequeña tarjeta que tenía su nombre y un corto mensaje "Suerte, querida Odette"

La mirada de la rubia ser perturbó ante este detalle. Mientras sus amigas observaban con interés tal regalo.

\- ¿No te había llegado un ramo semejante cuando hiciste de Giselle?- comentó una- ¡Que lindo y romántico! tienes un gran fan.

Si, un gran fan, pensó Elsa buscando canalizar sus sentimientos.

\- Tomen todas las rosas que quieras, chicas- dijo la rubia haciendo a las bailarinas dudar- En serio, son muchas, por favor, quiero compartirlas con ustedes.

Sus compañeras tomaron confianza y sacaron las flores, agradeciendo el regalo a la joven.

La bailarina rubia tomó sus cosas y se fue del camarín.

Elsa salió del teatro respirando intranquilamente para tomar un taxi que la dejaría en su casa. Sin saber que, desde la otra esquina, había alguien observándola.

Los aplausos para el acto final sonaron con fuerza en el Teatro, la primera función de la temporada había sido un éxito, haciendo a los expertos rusos elogiar la puesta en escena, la dirección y el profesionalismo de la compañia.

Se abrió el telón para presentar a los bailarines, dejando escapar más aplausos entre los asistentes.

Los bailarines fueron al camarín, cansados pero felices ante la actuación. Elsa se comenzaba a quitar el maquillaje cuando uno de los funcionarios la interrumpió.

\- Señorita Elsa- dijo - Llegó el automóvil que pidió.

La joven agradeció el aviso. Vivía muy lejos del teatro y la única manera de llegar a buena hora sería con un automóvil.

Abrigada con su chaqueta de cuero, salió del lugar. Encontró a un joven que le esperaba en un auto muy bien cuidado. Este saludó con un movimiento de su frente y le abrió la puerta.

\- Gracias- agradeció la bailarina entrando al auto.

Los asientos estaban enfundados en un material semejante al cuero y se veía que el interior había sido completamente refaccionado.

\- Lindo auto- dijo la joven

\- Muchas gracias.

El automóvil se puso a andar, dejando atrás el Teatro.

Elsa movió sus hombros en son perezoso, haciendo al conductor conversar por curiosidad.

\- Día duro, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

\- Si, pero ya espero llegar a la casa.

\- Supongo que debe estar cansada- dijo con una sonrisa el conductor.

\- Pues si, solo quiero llegar a dormir- afirmó la bailarina.

El muchacho sonrió.

\- De eso me puedo hacer cargo- comentó el chofer haciendo a la chica dudar a lo que se refería.

El chofer sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo puso en su nariz. En los costados del coche comenzó a salir un humo extraño y denso, asustando a la bailarina, sus ojos le comenzaron a pesar y el sueño se apoderó de ella, cayendo sobre el asiento trasero del coche refaccionado.

Lo último que recordó fue al chofer con aquel pañuelo.

Despertó pesadamente, encontrándose en un bella habitación blanca, estaba decorada muy bellamente y mostraba diseño y ostentación por el tipo de muebles alrededor. Ella misma estaba en una bella cama de acero cuya cabecera de cama era una bella enredadera forjada artesanalmente, el edredón blanco que tenía encima también mostraba que era caro por lo sedoso del material.

Siguió buscando, hasta ver sus zapatos, abrigo y cartera en una de las esquinas. Inmediatamente fue hasta aquel sector sintiendo el frío mármol bajo sus pies.

Tomó su cartera, su teléfono no tenía señal. Palideció.

Con sus cosas en la mano fue hasta el pomo de la puerta, estaba cerrada como los ventanales.

Comenzó a temblar ante el miedo y no saber donde estaba.

La puerta rechinó dejando pasar a una persona, haciendo que todas sus corazonadas estuvieran, lamentablemente, en lo cierto.

Era él.

Un hombre fibroso y de porte noble mas sus ojos verdes tenían un destello oscuro que helaba a cualquiera, su cabello rojizo corto hacía que su perfil pareciera salido de una fantasía. Su ropa; una musculosa blanca y jeans gastados dejaban ver aquellos tatuajes que graficaban condecoraciones militares sobre sus hombros y pecho.

En sus manos, llevaba una fina bandeja con pan, cereal, yogurt y dos tazas de té con una bella tetera de porcelana.

El hombre sonrió a la joven antes de entrar.

\- Has despertado antes de lo que creía- dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en un ostentoso mueble- ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Mis hombres han sido rudos contigo? Si es así, me puedo hacer cargo de ellos.

La chica no contestó, mientras el recién llegado servía en una taza un poco de té.

\- Debes tener hambre- dijo el pelirrojo- Bailaste precioso y debió darte fatiga, además es tarde. Descuida, traje algo liviano, se que tienes una dieta muy estricta por tu profesión, Elsa.

Le tendió la taza a la chica, esta no la tomó. Se quedó viéndole un rato más de manera quieta.

\- ¿Recibiste mis rosas?- habló el hombre- Se que te gustan las rosas blancas

\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Hans?- preguntó la joven- Dejé muy claro que no quería relacionarme contigo, no pienso estar cerca de la mafia.

El joven rió suavemente.

\- Elsa…- dijo el pelirrojo meneando la cabeza- Y yo dejé muy claro cuales eran mis sentimientos contigo cuando te vi bailar, ¿no?.

Hans tomó la otra taza y la sirvió, dando un pequeño sorbo.

\- Es de limón- comentó- es fresco y agradable, te gustará.

\- Quiero volver a mi casa.

El joven dejó la taza en el mueble y de manera lenta y firme tomó el rostro de la bailarina depositando un suave beso forzado. Asustando a la rubia. La presión duró unos segundos. El mafioso observó aquellos azules ojos asustados.

\- Quiero mostrarte algo.

Con suavidad, le tomó de la mano, y la guió a un rincón de la gran habitación.

\- Sabes, me encantó verte interpretando a Odette- comenzó el pelirrojo guiándola- El lago de los cisnes siempre fue mi favorito, tengo bellos recuerdos de haberlo visto con mi madre cuando era un niño.

Elsa le quedó observando, distinguiendo un brillo encantador en los ojos del mafioso ruso. Lo había conocido así, con aquella mirada. Al pelirrojo le gustaba mucho el ballet y en especial los espectáculos mostrados por la compañía de la rubia, no se perdía ninguna función. Hubo un momento en que se lo encontró tras bambalinas, el quería felicitarla por tan impresionante presentación y su forma de bailar, fue el inicio.

Ella en ese momento era una de tantas bailarinas que comenzó a surgir de a poco. Había sido en la época en que obtuvo su primer principal cuando pidió al pelirrojo que se dejaran de ver al enterarse de que era uno de los más reconocidos en la mafia rusa. Pero parecía que el pelirrojo no entendía las negativas.

Hans soltó su mano y le mostró un armario de madera envejecida y con bellas ilustraciones rusas en sus puertas, las cuales abrió mostrando su singular contenido.

Los ojos de la bailarina titilaron de asombro y de miedo. Comprendiendo, muy en el fondo, lo que buscaba Hans al mostrarle eso.

Había un maniquí de costura con un vestido de blanco aperlado, su cuello estaba adornado por pequeños diamantes y su caída, mezclada de tul y de seda le daban un diseño de ensueño.

\- Lo mandé a hacer especialmente para ti - el aliento en su oreja asustó a la bailarina y la volvió a la realidad.

\- Yo.. no…

\- Quiero que lo uses, cuando me digas que me aceptas- siguió el pelirrojo- Cásate conmigo.

Elsa tembló ante la propuesta del pelirrojo, mientras este la abrazaba por detrás. Pudo sentir como su pequeño cuerpo era absorbido por el fibroso del mafioso y sentir su la piel por debajo de la simple musculosa de algodón que este llevaba.

Muy en el fondo, sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Era prisionera en aquella jaula de oro.

Apenas si se dio cuenta cuando Hans le tomó de la cintura, moviendo sus brazos como en el inicio de un dueto. Ella mecánicamente le siguió sin mostrar expresión. Reconoció los movimientos, eran los de Sigfrido, el príncipe de El lago de los cisnes, cuando bailaba con su adorada Odette.

Sólo que Elsa, muy en el fondo, sabía que ese no sería su final. Ella estaría con un príncipe encantador, sino con un malévolo brujo que por el egoísmo convirtió a la joven en un cisne dejándola sin escapatoria.

Y que no habría ningún Sigfrido que podría rescatarla.

* * *

Hola bellos querubines, ¿cómo están? Hoy les dejo un nuevo cortito para la recta final.

Me encantó el prompt de Butterfly! Desde que me lo dio e fantaseado con mostrárselos.

Pidió que Elsa fuera una bailarina de ballet y que Hans sea un mafioso ruso que la secuestra para casarse con ella. El final es abierto, pero creo que nuestra rubia ya no tiene escapatoria.

Ahora detalles importantes sobre el corto. Los tatuajes de Hans tienen un significado especial. La mafia rusa utiliza un código muy especial en los tatuajes, ¡les invito a buscar información y descubrir de que tratan! Tanto "Giselle" y "El lago de los cisnes" son dos obras famosas del ballet desarrolladas en Rusia. Sobre esta última, la historia es más o menos así: un brujo malvado, llamado Rothbart, embruja a Odette para que sea un cisne dejándola prisionera en un lago, la cual se enamora del príncipe Sigfrido quien busca liberarla de su maldición. Eso es en resumidas cuentas y hay miles de finales alternativos en la historia. El más triste es uno que justamente, en la película "Cisne Negro" se muestra, donde Odette se suicida.

Bueno, queridos, los dejo hasta aquí.

¡Nos quedan dos! Y pronto se viene mi proyecto original: Velkan :)


	28. 28 Encuentro por Facebook

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 28**

Prompt: Encuentro en Facebook

Pedido por: JdayC

Palabras: 2234

Rating: M

 **Resumen:** La idea era conversar, tomarse un trago, nada más. ¿En qué momento cambió todo?

* * *

Los ojos verdes parpadearon un rato hasta acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Hans se levantó pesadamente de la cama de colcha rosada.

\- ¿Un momento?- pensó él- Mi colcha no es de otro color.

Observó a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que la colcha era lo de menos en lo que tendría que preocuparse, la habitación no la reconocía.

Era pequeña, pero muy limpia y ordenada. Salvo por algunas ropas tiradas por todas partes, la suya y la de alguien más. En ese momento se observó… estaba como dios lo trajo al mundo.

\- ¡Qué rayos!.

Un sonido le alertó que no estaba solo, era un pequeño bulto a su lado envuelto en la frazada, al descubrirlo encontró una bella cabellera rubia.

Y luego recordó todo, haciendo que una sonrisa tonta apareciera en su cara.

Se había quedado en encontrar con su amiga de la red social. Se habían conocido a través de un grupo de juegos invernales de Facebook y aceptado las solicitud de amistad hace unos años. Las conversaciones se hicieron diarias y con el tiempo la amistad comenzó a pasar la pantalla. Ya en otras veces se habían visto en juntas y eventos relacionado a los deportes invernales, pero nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de salir a tomar un café o tomar algún trago. Claro, hasta ahora.

 _Hans Westergaard: Oye, paso cerca de donde vives por trabajo, ¿te parece si nos tomamos un café en la tarde?_

 _Elsa Arendelle: ¿En la tarde? Rayos, no estaré en mi casa. ¿Trabajarás hasta que hora?_

 _Hans Westergard: Hasta pasado las 8 de la noche. ¿Por qué?_

 _Elsa Arendelle: ¡Genial! Conozco un pub muy agradable a unas cuadras ¿Qué tal un "after office"?_

 _*Acceso link pub*_

 _Hans Westergard: ¡Muy buena idea! Nos vemos._

La rubia lo estaba esperando en una mesa, se saludaron y comenzaron a hablar animadamente.

\- ¿Qué pediste?- le consultó Hans.

\- Un Hitter Bitter- respondió la rubia mostrando la copa de tono azulado- Es dulce, bien agradable.

\- Creo que pediré una cerveza, bien fría.

\- Parece que esas auditorías estuvieron pesadas.

\- Mucho, pero más por los directores ejecutivos, ¿Qué tal en el laboratorio de Química?

\- Todo en orden.

Los minutos pasaron y se transformaron en horas, convirtiendo la pequeña mesa de dos vasos en una singular colección con tragos y cosas de picar mientras las risas de ambos parecían subir de tono ante la cantidad de alcohol. Elsa se dio cuenta de la hora cuando algunos meseros comenzaron a limpiar mesas y la cantidad de clientela era casi nula.

\- Hey- rió la rubia- parece que pronto cerrarán.

\- ¡No lo creo!- exclamó Hans - Pero el tiempo se me hizo muy corto. Yo pagaré.

\- Ah no- se negó Elsa- Yo fui la de la idea, yo pago.

\- Ni de broma- exclamó el pelirrojo hipando un poco- ¿Dónde quedaría mi reputación de caballero?

La chica entornó los ojos de manera divertida.

\- ¿Tú, un caballero?- soltó Elsa- Hans Westergaard, tu solo tienes pinta, no lo eres.

\- ¡Me ofende!- bromeo el pelirrojo- Pero en serio me sentiría muy mal si te dejara pagar todo lo que nos tomamos. ¡Pago yo!

Luego de pasar la tarjeta por la máquina salieron siendo abofeteados por el aire helado de la madrugada. Hans se despidió de la rubia haciendo a esta enojarse.

\- ¡A ver!- bramó la jovencita arrastrando la última erre. - ¿Dónde piensas ir así de borracho?

\- A mi casa a dormir, obviamente- respondió con una risa tonta el pelirrojo.

\- A no,es muy tarde y los taxis no te van a llevar en ese estado etílico. ¡Tu te vas a mi casa!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mi hermana está fuera de la ciudad por un viaje con su novio- dijo Elsa- te tumbas en su cama y te mueres ahí que es cercano.

\- Yo estoy bien- objetó Hans- Perfectamente puedo tomar un taxi.

La mano de la chica tomó la muñeca del pelirrojo y lo hizo caminar.

\- Mi casa está a una cuadra de aquí- Dijo Elsa- Duermes y te vas en la mañana cuando te sientas mejor. ¡Fin de la discusión!

La orden fue clara y Hans tuvo que aceptar la propuesta. Caminaron tambaleándose un poco a lo que tuvieron que tomarse de la mano para mantener sus propios equilibrios hasta llegar al departamento de diez pisos donde vivía la rubia, quien tocó en número nueve del ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron y el movimiento del aparato hizo a la joven tambalearse un poco, Hans logro percatarse de eso y pudo tomarla de la cintura mientras la chica se agarraba con sus manos del pecho.

La cercanía de ambos fue extraña, el extraño abrazo pareció despertarlos de su estado etílico. Se vieron a los ojos sin entender mucho, el cuerpo de la Elsa se acercó más atraída por el calor de ese pecho y por aquellas manos en su cintura que parecían bajar lentamente por su cuerpo. Los alientos alcohólicos de ambos se entremezclaron cuando sus labios se juntaron sin preguntar el como el porqué.

Elsa nunca entendió como logró abrir la puerta del departamento. Su estado alcohólico, en conjunto a sus labios atrapados a los del visitante hacían que aquella tarea fuera titánica , pero el sonido de las llaves rodando y la oscuridad del recibidor mostraron todo lo contrario.

Cerraron la entrada con fuerza, devorándose con la boca y siendo absorbidos por los brazos del otro. Elsa guió los pasos hasta su habitación mientras desabotonaba la camisa del pelirrojo. El le ayudó quitándose su saco de un tirón mientras caía sentado por los pies de la cama.

La camisa decoró el piso de la habitación, seguido por la blusa gris de la rubia antes de seguir explorando sus bocas. Hans fue el primero el perder el aliento al notar la molestia en su entrepierna, los pantalones comenzaban a apretarle de manera inquieta y desinhibídamente, algo que la rubia observó de inmediato por el pequeño bulto formado bajo la tela gris.

Logró desabotonar los duros botones del pantalón, sus manos bajaron la tela áspera de manera torpe por el mareo del alcohol, pero completamente decidida.

Su boca atrapó el miembro del invitado, haciendo que los suspiros comenzaran a brotar de su boca. El movimiento fuerte y la presión de los labios de la rubia comenzaban a excitar más al pelirrojo.

La gruesa mano del muchacho tomó la cabeza de la chica, manejando el ritmo seguido del movimiento de sus caderas.

\- Mmmm, Elsa…- gimió entre dientes perdiendo la compostura.

Tomó el cabello de la chica de manera salvaje, haciendo que su cabeza subiera dejado un hilo de saliva en su boca. La tendió en la cama y con la misma fuerza logró bajar el pitillo negro junto a la ropa interior de la rubia, permitiéndole besar el inicio de su sexo.

\- Oh… - apenas si pudo articular Elsa cuando aquella lengua pasada a cerveza y whisky comenzó a lamerla y aquellos dientes torturaban su piel más íntima.

\- Me estas volviendo loco- pudo decir Hans en un momento en que pudo respirar.

Siguió con aquella tortura, haciendo a la chica debajo de él moviéndose a compas de su lengua. Elsa explotó en un gran orgasmo haciendo al pelirrojo gemir ante eso.

No aguantaba más.

Tanteo entre su ropa tirada hasta encontrar su billetera, encontrando el preservativo que siempre se acostumbró a tener desde su adolescencia.

El papel plateado acompaño el resto de la ropa al ser roto. Ambos terminaron de quitarse los restos de su ropa : Collares, relojes, calcetines antes de unirse nuevamente.

Las piernas de Elsa se encadenaron como enredaderas a las caderas de Hans cuando entró en ella, mientras el pelirrojo sentía que estaba en el cielo al sentirse atrapado por la pequeña condición de la rubia. Los gemidos se sincronizaron como el ritmo de sus cuerpos. Dejándose llevar por la libertad que les daba el alcohol en la sangre hasta simplemente dejarse dormir.

Hans volvió al presente a ver como los ojos azules de la dueña de casa comenzaban a abrirse. Elsa parpadeo un poco hasta ver frente a ella una cabellera pelirroja desordenada. El pánico se metió en ella unos momentos, observando a su alrededor.

\- Oh, mierda…- susurró observando a su invitado y poniéndose roja como un tomate.

\- Buenos días- dijo algo divertido Hans al verle aquella expresión.

\- Oh, mierda…- volvió a decir Elsa sin tapujo.

Observó el cuerpo desnudo de su invitado, luego fue hasta el suyo, también sin ropa y de manera cautelosa observó debajo de las sábanas que la tapaban completamente.

\- ¡Oh mierda! ¿Qué hicimos anoche? - se interrogó en voz alta- ¡¿Por qué tengo tan hinchado ahí?!

\- Tomamos de más y… ¡ouch!- Hans estiró su cuello haciendo que le doliera mucho.

Elsa se percató de eso y entre asustada por el chico y por curiosidad observó la parte que le molestaba. Encontrándose con otra sorpresa.

\- ¡Te mordí! ¡Oh mi dios, te mordí y te dejé marca!- gritó asustada y sorprendida.

\- Ay… bueno… yo te mordí ahí abajo…

\- ¡Cállate!

Elsa se tapó completamente con las frazadas, volviendo a ser un bulto.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la habitación por un rato. Hans fue quien lo rompió suspirando.

\- Mira Elsa- comenzó- lo que hicimos ya fue y bueno, ambos estábamos algo pasados de copas y … rayos, no se como terminamos en este asunto, pero no te voy a mentir: de lo que recuerdo lo pasé bien…

Elsa hizo un movimiento bajo la ropa de cama. Haciendo entender al pelirrojo que estaba incómoda.

\- Seré sincero, es la primera ve que me pasa esto con una chica… no digo de hacerlo algo borracho… pero si que ella tomara un poco las riendas de esto: que fuera a tu casa, me acostaras y bueno todo… Elsa, eres increíble, más de lo que pensaba.

La cabeza rubia de la chica salió tímidamente de las sabanas, mostrando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- También fue mi primera vez…- dijo tímidamente la muchacha.

\- ¿Primera vez borracha o que tomaras las riendas?

\- Pues… Elsa comenzó a juguetear con su cabello- No exactamente sobre eso.

\- Entonces ¿a qué?

\- Bueno, yo nunca… había traído un chico a la casa y había…- Elsa se silenció.

\- Habías ¿qué?

\- No puedo decirlo…

\- Elsa, estamos en una situación tan bizarra que ya da lo mismo. Vamos, confía en mi.

\- Bueno yo- la rubia se ruborizó- Fue mi primera vez con alguien.

Los ojos de Hans casi se desorbitaron ante esto.

\- Espera…- Hans trató de comprender lo dicho por la rubia- ¿ Quieres decir que esta fue tu primera vez? ¿Eras virgen?

La rubia afirmó con la cabeza, haciendo a Hans tomarse la cabeza.

\- Oh mierda…- bramó Hans- ¿Qué hice?

Se llevó sus dos manos hasta su cabeza, moviendo sus mechones rojizos sin saber que hacer. Elsa no le quitaba la mirada, dejándolo más incómodo.

\- ¿Yo fui tu primera vez y además fue con alcohol en la sangre?

La chica volvió a afirmar. Haciendo a Hans sentirse peor.

\- ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó el muchacho.

\- Bueno… si… ahí abajo.

\- ¡Fui demasiado brusco!

\- Creo que yo también, te mordí.

\- Si, pero Elsa- comenzó Hans- Tu nunca has experimentado esto y la manera en que fue… puede haberte no se… lastimado o matado con alcohol en la sangre, no estábamos totalmente cuerdos… mira yo lo siento mucho. Eres una chica tan bonita y una gran persona que no merecía este tipo de recuerdo.

\- Oh bueno- Elsa bajó su mirada- No creo que sea tan malo si fue contigo.

Un extraño silencio se produjo por un momento que Elsa rompió al continuar hablando.

\- Me gustas Hans.

Esta vez el pelirrojo fue el que se sonrojó.

\- Desde hace un tiempo, bueno, luego de conocernos físicamente me gustó más tu personalidad… te mostrabas muy caballeroso en internet, pero luego de esas juntas y ver como te comportabas, no se, creo que tienes un lado interesante que escondes en tu fachada de encantador. Es raro, porque yo también oculto mi verdadera personalidad, se que soy algo fría pero… digamos que me cuesta hablar con las personas, supongo que por eso me fue fácil conversar virtualmente.

\- Elsa, para nada- dijo Hans- siempre me agradó la manera correcta que eras, tal vez algo distante, pero eso es un bonito rasgo de tu personalidad- el pelirrojo se rascó la mejilla- Lo que quiero decir con esto es que…

Dejo de hablar por un momento, queriendo ocultarse en las frazadas como lo hizo la chica hace unos momentos.

\- ¿Qué?- Elsa lo fulminó con sus ojos, haciendo al muchacho incomodarse más.

\- Mierda, también me gustas, eso…

\- Oh- la pelirroja se sonrojó.

Nuevamente, el silencio reinó. Elsa movió su cuerpo, dejando su mejilla sobre el hombro del muchacho.

\- Me hace sentir mejor eso.

Hans rió divertido de eso, pero entendiendo a la rubia. Acomodó su brazo para abrazarla y se dejaron caer sobre las almohadas.

\- ¿Y cómo está tu resaca?- Le consultó Elsa.

\- Está bien ¿la tuya?

\- Sin problemas.

\- ¿Te molesta si me quedo un poco más aquí?

\- No, quédate.

La rubia se acurrucó en el pecho del muchacho. Él acercó más abrazándola y dejando que la frazada los cubriera.

Hola mis querubines, perdón el retraso, en estos momentos debería estar pensando en el penúltimo capítulo de este proyecto y miren que estoy atrasada. Lo siento, pero cuando hay responsabilidades uno debe centrarse en eso y como tampoco hay tanto movimiento con el feedback uno deja de pensar en que debe actualizar jaja. JdayC me dio un interesante prompt que fue muy complicado de desarrollar, ME TARDÉ MUCHO porque no sabia como abordarlo, pero aquí esta. La idea era que los protagonistas fueran amigos de Facebook se tomaran unos trabos y las cosas se pusieran algo candentes, el final espero que les haya gustado y si no es así díganmelo con toda confianza ¿cómo lo hubieran terminado?

Reviews Anónimos:

, la idea de un chico con tatuajes siempre es cautivante y totalmente de acuerdo a lo de que es una aberración lo de casarse porque yo lo digo, aunque en esta historia funcionó bien como es pura fantasía XD. No se si le guste, se notó de inmediato que no le causaba gracia ya con la profesión del pelirrojo, pobre.. aunque da pie para una historia más elaborada. Uff si que tiene estilo para raptar he, es un psicópata con clase jaja. Ay si Elsa está pintada para bailarina de ballet o patinadora profesional, adoro su estilo.

Muchas gracias por lo de interesarte en mi futuro proyecto y espero que puedas tener tiempo nuevamente en escribirme!

Bueno mis queridos, nos vemos e la próxima y que Aniel me los cuide. Si no estoy aquí revisen mi perfil para que vean donde más conversar conmigo. Una cosilla: le di una super actualización al fin "El Cortejo del Lobo" si no lo has leído espero que le den un tiempo si están aburridos.


	29. 29 Heroína de Comics

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 29**

Prompt: Heroína de Comics

Pedido por: HoeLittleDuck

Palabras: 2416

Rating: M

 **Resumen:** Esta vez las cosas no son fáciles, ella tendrá sus poderes de hielo, pero el villano ha cambiado su táctica, será hielo contra fuego ¿quién se quemará?

Elsa comenzó a correr todo lo que sus boyas azules se los permitían, agradecía mucho que Edna Moda le haya diseñado un vestuario acorde a su condición y poderes.

* * *

Su rostro, ahora sin su antifaz azul volteó hacia atrás mostrando el infierno en llamas.

\- No, oh no.

Sus palabras nacieron de lo más hondo de su ser ¿dónde estaba su compañero? ¿acaso había perecido?

Una silueta entre las llamas captó su atención, esperanzada de que fuera él.

\- ¿Jack?- gritó.

La silueta se hizo más nítida, mostrando un cuerpo alto y más musculoso que el de su amigo, palideció.

\- ¿Esta… vivo?- sus labios temblaron.

El hombre salió entre las llamas, sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban odio y locura que llegaron a hacer temblar las pálidas piernas de la chica.

Observó uno de los puños del recién llegado y para su horror, venía arrastrando a su amigo. El cabello blanco de Jack caía con un peso muerto y podía distinguir gotas de sangre cayendo de su invisible cara.

\- ¡Qué le has hecho!- El grito de Elsa salió desde lo más profundo de su alma, haciendo al de ojos verdes crear una mueca, una sonrisa torcida que no aventuraba nada bueno.

La perturbadora mueca fue acompañada de un risa suave que aumentó su volumen de manera oscura.

\- ¿Así me recibes, querida?- bramó el extraño soltando el cuerpo golpeado del adolescente con poderes de hielo.- ¿Por qué no empezamos con un saludo? Hola Elsa, tanto tiempo si verte, ¿cuando fue? ¡ah si! ¡cuando hiciste que me fuera preso!

La rubia tragó saliva, si esa fue la última vez.

Hans, quien la miraba de una manera oscura y vengativa, estaba preso por el secuestro a su hermana Anna, con quien había tenido una relación. Siendo que nunca aprobó que estuvieran juntos, lo más doloroso fue saber que lo de su hermana era parte de un plan macabro.

Elsa siempre escondió sus poderes de hielo a todo el mundo, salvo a su hermana y sus padrinos. No los podía controlar como se debía, pero el secreto estaba salvaguardado, o eso pensaba. Nunca pensó que una organización siniestra llamada CHERNABOG estuviera bajo sus pasos para querer reclutarla. El pelirrojo era un infiltrado para aquello y Anna fue parte de un plan malévolo desarrollado por aquellos villanos. Agradecía haberse encontrado antes con sus amigos Jack, Periwinle y Lucius, ellos también estaban detrás de sus pasos y conocían su condición. Pertenecían al grupo de "FANTASIA" una organización de personas talentosas que buscaban usar su talento para el bien.

Fue la primera vez que Elsa se sintió que pertenecía a algún lugar, todos sus amigos compartían el don del hielo de formas distintas. Fue así que dentro de la organización se convirtieron en un equipo con poderes sobrenaturales, un grupo de super héroes llamado El Equipo de Hielo.

Fue el día en que se unió a la organización cuando se enteró del secuestro de su hermana, anteriormente habían querido hacer lo mismo con ella, pero Jack y Periwinkle lo evitaron.

Hans fue arrestado por el secuestro y entregado a las autoridades, pero nunca pensó que escapara ayudado de CHERNABOG.

Ahora estaba frente a él con una mirada oscura y una sonrisa torcida, con un traje negro de pies a cabeza lleno de cenizas y con su frente cortada.

\- Te merecías eso- le contestó la rubia con valentía- Si crees que te podrás salir con la tuya nuevamente estas equivocado. No pienso que dañes a mi hermana- añadió levantando una de sus manos y mostrando una luz blanquecina en su palma- Ahora controlo perfectamente mi don, ¡no soy la misma que antes!.

Oh…- sonrió el pelirrojo- Pues que bueno, preciosa. Adivina, yo no soy el mismo de antes también.

Sus manos se volvieron puños y un extraño vapor comenzó a aparecer seguida de una luz rojiza. Elsa abrió su boca al notar como las llamas de fuego aparecían entre sus manos, Hans notó esto, generando una sonrisa más alargada.

¿Cómo…?- Elsa apenas pudo hablar.

Oh si, esto no lo tenía la última vez que nos vimos. CHERNABOG me logró sacar de la cárcel y me hicieron una interesante propuesta. Veras Elsa, no sólo FANTASIA tiene a buenos científicos trabajando con ellos, los de mi organización estaban creando un suero muy poderoso que generaba mutaciones en quien los tomaba. Me ofrecí para experimentar, no tenía nada que perder, sólo morir, claro- afirmó con una sonrisa- Me ha hecho tan bien, Elsa. Todo el odio que tengo en el cuerpo se materializa en esto.

Mostró como su mano era lamida por llamas sin que le hicieran daño.

Eso no está bien… - dijo- Eso es peligroso. Hans, podemos arreglarlo.

¿Arreglarlo?- Un sínica risa estremeció el recinto- ¿Tú crees que quiero arreglarlo? Me siento invencible y más vivo que nunca y ¿sabes que es lo mejor?- añadió el pelirrojo con una mirada que no vaticinaba nada bueno.

Elsa instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- El fuego derrite el hielo querida.

Hans lanzó una bola de fuego que apenas si le dio tiempo a Elsa en reaccionar, llegando a rozarle el hombro mientras caía al suelo. La rubia evitó gritar del dolor mientras su piel pálida se ponía colorada por el tacto del fuego.

\- ¡Ven Elsa!- Hans caminó con suavidad hacia la chica- ¡ Ven y dame un abrazo!

Sus brazos se incendiaron mientras se acercaba a la chica, quien hizo un murallón de hielo. El super villano, al tocarla, la convirtió en agua, pero le dio tiempo a Elsa de levantarse y ponerse en guardia.

Lanzó un rayo de hielo que fue disuelto con facilidad, Hans volvió a lanzar una bola de fuego que Elsa logró parar con un murallón de escarcha, creando un turbio vapor alrededor suyo que le nubló la vista.

Un sonido le alertó de que algo había frente a ella, la mano de fuego de Hans fue esquivada por poco antes que diera con todo sobre su rostro, le congeló los pies permitiéndole salir de su campo de contacto hasta que el vapor se disipó completamente.

\- ¿En serio crees que esto me va a detener?- gritó Hans enfurecido.

El hielo se derritió bajo sus pies con facilidad. Elsa quiso correr pero un gran muro de flamas rojas le evitó el paso, buscó una salida, pero fue imposible, el hombre frente a ella la había cercado en un aro de fuego con los dos en su interior.

Con desesperación trató que su poder de hielo le permitiera salir, pero el calor de aquella celda lo hacía imposible, era como lanzarle un escupitajo a un incendio y el calor era insoportable. Elsa comenzó a transpirar y ahogarse en medio de aquel fuego abrazador.

\- Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé.

La voz cantarina del pelirrojo se escuchó detrás de ella, no se había dado cuenta por culpa del calor al cual estaba siendo sofocada.

Su estómago sintió el violento puñetazo que el hombre le dio haciéndole escupir saliva y cayendo de rodillas, una patada en las costillas la hizo gritar antes que Hans le tomara de su trenza francesa y la volteara.

Elsa tosió en el suelo, adolorida. Estaba segura que la patada le había roto una costilla.

\- Tenía muchas ganas de tenerte así- comentó Hans tranquilamente- Ahora, mi problema es saber como rayos matarte de una buena vez por todas.

La voz neutral, en conjunto a aquella declaración le produjo un vuelco al estómago a la jovencita.

\- Sabes, creo que estrangularte es la mejor opción- sonrió el pelirrojo- Tengo muchas ganas de probar mi nuevo poder sobre tu cuello, si lo logro incinerar podría llevarme tu cabeza como trofeo.

Elsa trató se lanzarle un puño congelado, pero su fuerza se debilitaba por el calor y los golpes. Hans lo pudo evitar con facilidad, dejando sus brazos en el piso y poniendo su cuerpo sobre ella.

\- Que lástima que esto termine así, podríamos haber sido un buen equipo, en fin trabajo mejor solo.

Hans puso sus manos sobre el pálido cuello de la chica generando presión cortando el grito el cual estaba a punto de salir de aquella garganta.

Elsa trató de mover esas manos, pero no tenía la fuerza, la presión la ahogaba y comenzaba a sentir dolor y mucho calor alrededor de aquella parte.

Estaba perdida, lo sabía. Pensó en su hermana, en sus amigos de FANTASIA, al pequeño Olaf, el muñeco de nieve que creo sin darse cuenta y le dio vida gracias a sus poderes y todas las conversaciones que tuvo con Frozone, nombre clave de Lucius, quien la instruyó para que controlara su don.

 _"_ _Siempre hay una forma cómoda de manejar tu poder, pero recuerda que a veces necesitas ver las cosas desde otro ángulo, Elsa."_

La frase se le quedó en la mente, logrando tener una idea.

Sus manos fueron al suelo y la escarcha comenzó a hacer su trabajo, lamiendo las llamas y comenzando a pelear con ellas desde el suelo, el vapor comenzó a aparecer y las llamas a debilitarse. Hans levantó la vista al ver esto.

\- Maldita Perra, ¿qué estas haciendo?

Hizo más presión en el cuello, buscando acabar con la chica de una vez por toda, sin darse cuenta como la escarcha comenzaba a ser más fuerte, tomando sus pies y el resto de su cuerpo.

Un crujido le sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿había roto el cuello de la chica?. No, esta todavía batallaba, el sonido venía debajo de el.

El craqueo continuó y pronto se dio cuenta de que el material, por los cambios de temperatura comenzaba a ceder.

Fue muy tarde cuando un agujero se abrió debajo de el haciéndole perder el equilibrio y soltando a la chica, quien logró retirarse un poco de él completamente asustada.

Elsa observó como el piso se destruía mostrando la lava activa del volcán donde estaban. Era una de las guaridas de CHERNABOG.

\- ¡Hans!

Elsa exclamó alarmada al ver como el suelo debajo del chico se destruía haciéndolo agarrarse para no caer. Elsa fue en su ayuda.

\- ¿Qué haces? Déjame maldita sea.

\- No Hans, esto se acaba aquí. Entiendo que me odies como a todo el mundo, pero no permitiré que mueras- exclamó.

A Hans se le abrieron los ojos.

Luego de que te encarcelaran, había logrado conocer más sobre tu trasfondo, se que nunca tuviste una familia que te quisiera, te sentías solo. Yo también me sentí así luego de la muerte de mis padres y no poder controlar mi poder, se como te sientes al odiar todo. Por favor, entiende que hay que perdonar, déjame ayudarte en eso.

Elsa hablaba como podía ante lo delicado de su garganta y cada palabra lo decía con plena sinceridad. Ella siempre se sintió así hasta que entró a FANTASIA, entendía al pelirrojo. Luego del incidente del secuestro de Anna, Frozone le entregó un expediente con la información del Hans cada página tenía información que no hacía más que hacerle sentir compasión por el mutado que podía generar fuego. ¿qué hubiera pasado si a ella CHERNABOG la hubiera enrolado? ¿Estaría igual que Hans?

La rubia logró tomarle de los brazos antes que cayera al volcán, tenía poca fuerza por sus heridas y el calor, la costilla le dolía a cada movimiento pero su obstinación era mayor buscando arrastrarlo hasta un lugar seguro.

\- ¡Elsa!

La voz de Frozone apareció de la nada mientras hacia lo posible para generar hielo a su alrededor, Periwinkle apenas le seguía el paso en busca de Jack.

\- ¡Señor, ayúdeme!- la rubia le rogó para poder sacar al pelirrojo del agujero.

El jefe del equipo bajó y se prestó para auxiliarlo, tratando de arrastrarlo lo más posible, pero el material estaba muy debilitado y los chicos con poderes de hielo estaban perdiendo su fuerza.

\- Déjenlo…- susurró Hans- No vale la pena.

Elsa se le quedó viendo asustada.

\- No digas eso- bramó la rubia- Te sacaremos de aquí, vendrás con nosotros. Puedes iniciar de nuevo.

Hans rió con tristeza.

\- Elsa, sigues siendo muy inocente.

Las manos del muchacho comenzaron a calentarse y generando pequeñas flamas que alertaron a quienes tenían el hielo en sus venas. El material del piso se comenzó a destruir con mayor facilidad hasta ceder.

\- ¡Hans!- La garganta de Elsa se rompió ante el grito y su estómago dio un vuelco de terror.

Lo último que vio fue el rostro sereno de Hans cayendo en la lava.

Había pasado unas cuantas horas y se encontraban en los cuidados intensivos de FANTASIA. Periwinkle tenía sus alas quemadas y rotas y la estaban asistiendo, su hermana melliza la estaba acompañando. Elsa se encontraba recostada en una cama con suero luego de ser revisada por su costilla rota y garganta quemada, tenía prohibido hablar. Quien peor estaba era Jack quien se había enfrentado a Hans antes de saber de su nueva mutación, estaba conectado a máquinas y completamente vendado. Frozone había resistido bien la pelea, estaba agotado y cojeaba por la fatiga del calor, esos ambientes eran perjudiciales para su poder.

Elsa observaba a Jack quien todavía estaba durmiendo luego de todo lo ocurrido. El jefe del equipo se presentó con un bastón a la sala de reposo.

\- Hola- saludó el hombre de tez morena a la rubia- ¿Cómo estas?

La aludida suspiró sin poder hablar, pero ese gesto le dejó claro al hombre que no estaba del todo bien.

\- Hable con Yen Sid- dijo Frozone- Está orgulloso de como manejaste todo y realmente siente lo que sufriste y también por él- comentó sin querer decir el nombre de Hans.

Pero Elsa entendió el mensaje y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar. El hombre se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a consolarla.

\- Tranquila, hiciste todo lo que pudiste- dijo Frozone acariciándole la cabeza como un padre a su hija- Pero a veces, la gente por más que quieras ayudarla, no lo quiere así. El tomó su camino luego de que experimentaran con el. CHERNABOG sabía de las debilidades de Hans y usaron eso para controlarle la mente. Si, murió, pero en el ultimo momento creo que recapacitó. Tu buena voluntad de él le hizo irse en paz de este mundo. Elsa, tu lo salvaste.

Elsa quería creer eso, pero el dolor continuaba, verle con tanta ira la tenía destrozada. El no tenía la culpa de nada, ella tampoco.

Solo sabía que CHERNABOG pagaría por todos sus crímenes.

* * *

Hola a todos ¿qué les pareció esta historia? HoeLittleDuck me dio el prompt de heroína de comic con un rating elevado y como en anterior también lo era quise variar las condiciones con golpes, palabrotas y elementos de locura, ojala les haya gustado.

EL Universo de esta historia está basado en uno de mis primeros fics de esta cuenta llamado FANTASIA: Las aventuras del Comando de Hielo. Un fic crossover de Disney, pixar y dreamworks donde Elsa tiene en un AU contemporáneo sus poderes y forma parte de un escuadrón liderado por Frozone y acompañado de Periwinkle y Jack Frost, parte de la trama es del fic, pero no lo continué desarrollando, aunque si pensaba que Hans podría tener poderes de Hielo. Y si, FANTASIA es por la película y CHERNABOG es por el último corto de la película anteriormente mencionada. Yen Sid es el mago del corto el Aprendiz de Mago (¿saben que si dan vuelta el nombre de YEN SID es DISNEY?)

Y este es el penúltimo de la lista ¡como pasa el tiempo!, espero que les haya gustado.

Si van a sentir penita que se acabe, no se preocupen que sigo escribiendo.

Esta semana fue super especial porque publiqué el primer capítulo de mi proyecto original que llamé **"El Cortejo de Velkan"** que está inspirado en "El Cortejo del Lobo" la información está en mi cuenta wattpad que pueden ver en mi perfil. Agradecería mucho sus lecturas y feedback y ver que les ha parecido, ¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME LANZO CON PERSONAJES ORIGINALES! y en serio espro no hacerlos como los protagonistas originales del fic :D, ¡meteré más cosas de las que vieron en el fic!

La próxima semana se viene el último capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!


	30. 30 Rápidos

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 30**

Prompt: Rápidos

Pedido por: The Lonely Frozen Wolf

Palabras: 1871

Rating: K

 **Resumen:** En una tragedia, dos extraños puede acercarse un poco más para limpias sus asperezas.

* * *

La ciudad se veía pequeña mientras subían por el cerro, Elsa observó el paisaje respirando cansadamente. Entre la nube grisacea que cubría la ciudad, apenas si se distinguía la torre más alta de la urbe

\- ¿Cansada ya?- escuchó la voz de alguien delante suyo.

Hans se encontraba observándola divertido con su mochila de Trekking.

\- Les dije que esto no es lo mio- sentenció la rubia molesta.

\- Vamos Elsa- la voz de Anna que estaba con Kristoff mucho más adelante le alentó- Te hace bien tomar aire libre y hacer ejercicio.

\- ¡Yo hago ejercicio!- se defendió la hermana mayor- Pero no de este estilo, es cansador.

\- Bueno, el patinaje artístico no es un deporte que te deje bien preparada- rió Hans.

La rubia no le contestó y siguió caminando con pasos fuertes pasándolo.

\- ¡Era una broma!.- se disculpó Hans pero la chica no le dirigió la vista ni la palabra.

Quedaba claro que la rucia no quería estar ahí, había sido idea de su hermana la de hacer algo al aire libre y Kristoff dio la idea de Trekking y para que sea más divertido había invitado a su compañero de casa Hans y Anna a su hermana. El primero aceptó encantado puesto que le gustaba las cosas al aire libre y Elsa por darle el gusto a la menor, pero pronto se comenzó a maldecir a sí misma ante su afirmación: quedaba claro que esas cosas no les gustaban y tampoco tenía tan buena relación con el pelirrojo como para pasar a una actividad conjunta con él. Simplemente no encajaban, punto final.

Elsa se apoyó en una rama para subir una roca por la que había ascendido su hermana y novio, teniendo cuidado con resbalarse.

\- ¿No tienes zapatos para este tipo de terrenos?- comentó Hans al ver las zapatillas planas de la rubia.

\- Me pidieron ir liviana - dijo Elsa- Y yo no hago trekking, no pensaba gastar dinero por zapatos que usaría una sola vez.

La rubia tenía unas zapatillas de running que le eran cómodas por más que sintiera cada piedra cuando tocaba el piso. Hans le tendió la mano para ayudarle, pero de manera orgullosa Elsa no la aceptó, logrando subir por su cuenta.

Siguieron el paso, subiendo el cerro ante la felicidad de la trenzada pelirroja, quien llegó a un mirador antes que nadie y le sacó una fotografía al paisaje verdoso que aparecía a su alrededor.

\- ¡Kristoff, Hans, esto es muy bonito!- exclamó Anna cuando los demás llegaron hasta el lugar.

\- Te lo dije- comentó el rubio- Con Hans solemos hacer esto de vez en cuando para quitarnos el estrés de la universidad- señaló un lugar con su dedo índice- Si seguimos por ese camino, llegaremos hasta un río, es muy agradable.

Siguieron las instrucciones de Kristoff. Elsa, en su agotamiento, pudo escuchar el sonido del agua y la caída del rocío frío sobre su piel. Sus ojos cansados observaron como una bella cascada natural alimentaba el inicio del río al cual estaban llegando.

\- Vaya- dijo Elsa- nunca pensé ver algo así tan cerca de la ciudad.

\- Impresionante, ¿verdad?- comentó Hans- Las cosas que uno se pierden por estar en su casa.

Elsa bufó molesta ante estas últimas palabras.

\- No a todos les gusta salir - le recriminó- Yo la paso muy bien en casa, para que sepas.

Kristoff hizo señas para seguir un camino de rocas que permitían seguir por el otro lado del río. El fue el primero en cruzar y asistió a Anna.

\- Debe ser muy divertido estar entre cuatro paredes- bromeó Hans mientras Elsa se acercaba hasta las primeras rocas.

\- Si no estas tu, es divertido- le tajó Elsa aburrida mientras subía con dificultad la primera piedra.

Hans observó el primer pie y asustado ante las condiciones del calzado de la rubia, volvió a hablar.

\- Ten cuidado- pidió- Toma mi mano para pasar esta parte.

En ese momento Elsa ya estaba bien cabreada del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Quieres dejarme en paz!

Ante estas últimas palabras, Elsa perdió el equilibrio ante lo resbaladizas de las rocas, su estómago se contrajo del miedo un micro segundo antes de caer a las frías aguas del río.

\- ¡Elsa!- la voz de la pelirroja apenas si se escuchó ante el ruido del el agua y el chapuzón de su hermana.

La cabeza rubia de la chica apenas si se veían entre el movimiento del agua buscando tomar aire, algo imposible ante la fuerza del caudal.

\- ¡Mierda!. Hans salió corriendo río abajo con su mochila en la espalda.

Los ojos esmeraldas del pelirrojo buscaron entre el agua el cuerpo que había caído. Elsa de vez en cuando se asomaba entre la torrentosa corriente pero cada vez de manera más débil.

El agua la golpeaba con fuerza y la baja temperatura comenzaba a congelar y cortar el delicado cuerpo de la caída.

Como pudo, Elsa logró tomarse de una raíz cuando el agua comenzó a orillarla , pero estaba muy débil y el cuerpo comenzaba a congelársele.

\- ¡Aguanta Elsa!- exclamó Anna corriendo en su ayuda.

Anna como Kristoff, cruzaron nuevamente el rio para buscar ayudarla, siguiendo los pasos de Hans.

El pelirrojo sacó de su mochila una cuerda, atándola a un tronco lo mejor y más rápido que pudo antes de atársela a sus hombros y entrar al agua.

Con la fuerza de las cuerdas, Hans logró tomar uno de los brazos de la rubia. La piel de Elsa se resbalaba de su agarre ante la fuerza del agua como un renacuajo. La adrenalina de no soltarla y de que desapareciera para siempre en el agua la hizo tomarla con fuerza, sus uñas agarraron sus hombros, cuello y brazo dejándole rasguños por todas partes hasta poder sacarla del agua.

\- La tengo!- gritó- ¡Ayúdenme rápido!

Kristoff y Anna comenzaron a llevarlo a tierra firme arrastrando las cuerdas, El pelirrojo hacía lo posible por mantener el rostro inconsciente de la chica a flote.

Elsa estaba más pálida que antes y completamente desmayada, su rostro estaba golpeado por el agua, rocas y la desesperación de Hans, dejándole marcas que resaltaban por el color colorado y unas marcas de sangre.

Hans, le quitó rápidamente su casaca mojada y le buscó el pulso. Su mirada advirtió que no lo encontraba. Haciendo que la chica de trenzas lanzara un grito de dolor.

\- ¡No, no se va a ir!- sentenció el muchacho.

El cuerpo del menor de los Westergard se inclinó hasta el rostro golpeado de la inconsciente, abrió su inerte boca y tapó su nariz antes de unir sus labios a los de ella, traspasándole el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Sacó su navaja para romper el resto de ropa que tenía Elsa, permitiéndole encontrar el punto del corazón para comenzar a presionar al ritmo de las pulsaciones del cuerpo.

La presión comenzó ha hacer más fuerte y la entrega de oxigeno más frecuente. Los minutos pasaron en silencio y con angustia.

La tos de Elsa se escuchó haciendo a Anna llorar de alivio. El rostro de la rubia se sonrojó al toser más fuerte y antes de vomitar agua.

\- ¡Hermanita!- Anna no aguantó y fue a abrazarla.

\- ¿Anna?- Elsa estaba algo perdida ante todo, su asombro vino al notar lo destruida de sus ropas haciéndola sonrojarse de la vergüenza- ¡No me miren!- exclamó tapándose con sus brazos.

\- ¡Lo sentimos!- dijeron los dos sonrojándose al darse cuenta del diminuto sostén de la rubia volteando hacia otra parte de manera incómoda.

\- ¿Pero, qué me pasó?

\- Caíste al agua- comentó Kristoff avergonzado- Hans se lanzó al río para sacarte de ahí.

\- Oh- la rubia observó al muchacho mojado de pies a cabeza, dejando claro que había pasado.

Sin darse cuenta, Elsa se sonrojó al pensar que el muchacho en cuestión se había lanzado por ella, siendo que su relación no era muy buena y luego de lo que le dijo.

\- Muchas gracias- dijo quedamente.

\- No hay de que.

Kristoff le tendió su chaqueta a Elsa para que se cubriera. Comenzaba a ser tarde y debían volver.

Hans estornudó por enésima vez en su habitación. Acostado en su cama, tenía una bolsa de plástico llena de pañuelos usados y papel higiénico a su lado mientras en su cómoda se podía ver uno que otro remedio que debía tomar.

Se escuchó un sonido en la puerta y permitió que entraran.

De seguro Kristoff quería saber si quería algo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la forma delicada de Elsa apareció en el umbral de su puerta.

No era que le importara mucho como estaba de desordenada la habitación, pero que lo viera pálido y con la nariz rojiza por un momento pensó que no sería buena idea y se sintió extrañamente apenado por eso.

\- Hola, saludó Elsa con delicadeza, teniendo una suave respuesta por el enfermo, quien tosió un poco- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Se me fue la fiebre- respondió Hans- Pero debo estar en reposo según la licencia que me dieron.

El frío y el agua hicieron que al pelirrojo se resfriara al día siguiente,había dormido mal por las temperaturas y el médico le sugirió estar en casa hasta que su resfriado se mejorara. Lo había querido dejar en secreto pero parecía que su rubio compañero se le había olvidado.

Elsa se acercó al muchacho, poniendo una de sus palmas en la frente del enfermo, haciendo a este incomodarse al darse cuenta que por el calor que tenía estaba con una camisa muy delgada y estaba en calzoncillos, agradecía que su parte baja estuviera cubierta por las sábanas.

\- Si, parece que no tienes fiebre, ¿has comido?- preguntó la rubia

\- No- se sinceró Hans- No tengo hambre.

\- Eso no esta bien.

Hans en ese momento notó que la recién llegada traía unas bolsas del supermercado, traía algo de fruta, verduras y lo que parecía ser un pedazo de pechuga de pollo.

\- Iré a hacerte una sopa de pollo- sentenció Elsa saliendo de la habitación.

\- Hey, espera- Hans la detuvo- ¿Puedo saber por qué haces esto?

\- Bueno, no es obvio- respondió la rubia- Estas así por mi culpa, me salvaste de morir ahogada y lo que más quiero es agradecértelo, quiero que te cures Hans y bueno, por lo que he oído de Anna al venir a este departamento, no suelen tener muchas cosas saludables- Elsa dio un vistazo rápido alrededor de la habitación- Ni orden tampoco.

Hans rió ante esta aclaración.

\- Voy a la cocina- dijo Elsa- ¿Por qué no te das una ducha? Tienes el cuello algo transpirado.

\- De acuerdo- sonrió Hans de una manera infantil.

La rubia se retiró dejando al enfermo nuevamente a solas.

Hans se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño sin antes buscar un pijama limpio. Mientras abría la ducha y salía el agua caliente no dejaba de pensar en lo bonito de que la chica quisiera hacerle algo de comer, la última vez que alguien hizo eso cuando estuvo enfermo fue su madre y eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero la sensación placentera de sentirse resguardado era la misma.

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿qué les pareció este nuevo cortito? Lobita quería algo donde Hans salvaba a Elsa luego de caer al rio. Ojalá les guste.

Y con este cortito por fin doy por terminado los 30 prompt pedidos y les cuento que no fue nada fácil trabajarlos, pero feliz de haberlos terminado.

Gracias a quienes me los pidieron y muy especial quienes estuvieron comentándome en todo este periodo, porque realmente sentía que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo :(por el poco feedback que recibí y muchas veces quise dejarlo botado, pero lo logre, ¡gracias!

Y no piensen que esto es lo último que verán de mi por aquí :) aunque también estaré en wattpad también con originales. Les agradeceré un montón si me apoyan ahí.

Besos!


	31. 31 Llamado de Atención

**Entre la Espada y el Hielo**

 **Historia 31**

Prompt: Llamado de atención

Pedido por: Anielha

Palabras: 1638

Rating: K

 **Resumen:** ¿Quien pensaría que Hans Westergard, el chico más popular de la academia se sentiría tan incómodo por culpa de una chica tan fría como Elsa Arendelle?

* * *

La vida de Hans era perfecta para muchos a sus diecisiete años de edad. En el colegio privado al que iba era, enumerando: capitán del equipo de equitación, trayendo con eso unos cuantos títulos regionales a la escuela y apariciones en la prensa ante sus logros, tenía notas excelentes en clases (que esté muy ocupado con las clases y los campeonatos no le hacían olvidar el gran potencial académico que tenía, tal vez estaba deficiente en matemáticas, pero aprobaba siempre), no le gustaba presumir pero tenía una buena pinta (viniendo de una antigua estirpe de nobles escandinavos tenía facciones muy elegantes y distinguidas, un perfil agradable de nariz bonita, ojos brillantes y verdes junto a un cabello peinado de color rojo rubí) eso hacía una persona agradable de ver y acercarse; las chicas del colegio y las de su círculo social lo sabían bien, las gradas de equitación eran testigo de ver a las féminas llegar puntualmente para verle entrenar y luego hablar con él.

Teniendo a las chicas suspirando, compañeros queriendo que sean parte de su grupo de amigos, profesores contentos y los medios requiriendo su atención, Hans lo tenía todo a una edad corta que aventuraba un futuro más que prometedor siguiendo la herencia de su familia y que sus doce hermanos mayores continuaron sin problemas y el no se desencaminaba para nada.

Su vida iba bien con su plan señalado. Claro, hasta el momento en que cierta persona llegó a su vida.

El día pintaba para la misma rutina de siempre. Hans caminaba por los amplios pasillos de la academia, donde las murallas estaban decoradas de casilleros de estudiantes, algunas puertas que daban a salones y muchachos conversando. Estos últimos lo saludaban de manera atenta al notar que caminaba por ahí.

\- Westergard, gran partido el de ayer.

\- Hans, ¿cómo vas?

\- ¡Hey Westergard! ¡Fiesta en casa de las Tremaine!

El respondía de la misma forma y afectividad que sus compañeros y con una sonrisa cordial muy bien estudiada de tantos años cayendo bien a todo el mundo, algo que adoraba. Mientras caminaba con porte galante hacia las afueras de la academia, su celular sonó mostrando un mensaje del grupo de equitación, era sobre los nuevos horarios de entrenamiento. Al responderlo, sintió como alguien chocó con él haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

Su teléfono más algunos libros cayeron por el suelo de manera estrepitosa en el piso, Hans se mantuvo de pie sin problema.

\- ¡Ay!- la exclamación de aquella voz femenina en el suelo llamó su atención.

Había tropezado una chica menuda, parecía un año menor que ella, al caer había desparramando algunos libros que llevaba consigo. Hans observó como se sobaba su parte trasera cubierta con la falda negra en tablillas de la academia.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Hans apenado mientras le ofrecía su mano para levantarla.

La chica no respondió ante la oferta, sus manos fueron en busca de los libros que estaban en el suelo sin apartar su vista de ellos.

\- Si, estoy bien, no te vi- Hans notó esa cabeza rubia hacía esa tarea de manera rápida antes de levantarse.

El pelirrojo tomó su teléfono del suelo, logrando ver el rostro de la chica: era pálido de ojos azules escondidos en unos gruesos lentes de marco negro. Tenía un bonito perfil y su cabello rubio estaba peinado en una trenza. Hans tomó un papel que a la chica se le había caído y se lo entregó. La estudiante levantó su rostro haciendo que, por primera vez, tuviera contacto visual con el pelirrojo.

\- Gracias- dijo la chica guardando el papel con el resto de los libros antes de levantarse y limpiar su falda.

Hans se le quedó mirando un rato, el uniforme escolar parecía que le quedaba un poco grande, hasta que notó que llevaba la falda un poco más abajo de la rodilla, algo que muchas chicas no hacían dejando ver mucho para la imaginación, la blusa estaba guardada debajo de la cintura de la falda y encima el saco institucional con el emblema escolar, su trenza larga reposaba sobre uno de sus hombros. Los libros que llevaba en su mano, más el bolso de cuero con un llavero decorativo de un copo de nieve la hacía ver algo desaliñada e intelectual. Los ojos azules de la chica se quedaron viendo su ropa y que no faltara nada de una manera calculadora. El pelirrojo se le quedó viendo mientras hacía esta tarea, por un momento se sintió invisible ante los ojos de la chica y un extraño requerimiento le hizo hablar.

\- ¿Segura que estás bien?- le interrogó de manera suave y caballerosa.

\- Totalmente- dijo la chica revisando unos apuntes que tenia en un libro- Todo está ok, ¿tú?- consultó la rubia clavándole sus ojos azules bajo el grueso marco oscuro de sus lentes.

La mirada penetrante de la chica de lentes puso incómodo al pelirrojo, haciendo que sus mejillas se acaloraran.

\- Todo bien.

\- Perfecto.

La chica comenzó a caminar sin antes decir, "disculpa el golpe", dirigiéndose por donde Hans venía. El muchacho se le quedó de piedra y un extraño impulso le hizo ir detrás ella.

No era normal en él lo de seguir una chica, más bien era al revés. Pero debía reconocer que la manera de comportarse de la rubia era muy distinta a la que las otras estudiantes se habían comportado con él.

\- ¡No me he presentado!- sonrió cuando llegó hasta su lado, asustando un poco a la rubia- Hans Westergard- se presentó él, esperando que su nombre generara algún cambio en las facciones de la rubia.

\- Elsa Arendelle- dijo la chica mientras seguía caminando sin cambiar su semblante.

\- ¿Eres nueva por aquí?- le consultó Hans sin notar como algunas chicas le observaban asombrado ante la manera en que hablaba con la chica de lentes.

\- Si, becada- respondió Elsa, viendo los casilleros. Hans tomó este gesto como algo de timidez ante su persona.

Elsa paró frente a uno de los cubículos para ponerle su llave y guardar libros, haciendo al pelirrojo entender porque su mirada hacia el pasillo.

\- Oh, becada- habló Hans rascándose su cabeza- Dime, ¿has hecho el recorrido por el campus? si no es así puedo enseñártelo.

\- No, gracias- estas palabras fueron como cuchillos a la espalda del muchacho- Lo hice en la mañana, ya conozco todo.

Vaya que era fría la chica, cualquier estudiante de la academia moriría porque Hans le hiciera un recorrido por el campus, ¿acaso lo estaba ignorando?

\- Apuesto que no conoces el estadio de equitación y los establos- le garantizó.

La última frase pareció llamar la atención de la chica, quien le observó nuevamente con sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Has estado ahí?- le consultó de manera neutral.

\- Claro. Soy el capitán del equipo de equitación- sonrió el pelirrojo viendo como por fin había captado la atención de la chica rubia.

\- Pues se nota.

La chica se acercó un poco al muchacho, haciendo a este último sentir la fragancia natural de la chica mezclada con un shampoo de vainilla generándole un vuelco en el estómago. Elsa cerró sus ojos un segundo, permitiendo que el pelirrojo apreciara esas largas pestañas que se ocultaban por culpa de aquellos gruesos anteojos.

\- Ugh! Apestas a caballo.- le dijo Elsa con una cara de asco-¿que no tienen duchas en este lugar?.

Hans se sintió completamente incómodo ante esto, sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas dejaron entre ver lo complicado que estaba en esa situación. Ninguna chica de la academia le había hablado así ni lo había hecho sentir así de tímido y descompuesto, él era el que generaba eso en las chicas y hasta a muchos muchachos. ¿Cómo era posible que esa muchacha de mirada glacial, uniforme largo y gafas gruesas lo haya dejado mudo?.

\- ¡Elsa!.

La voz distante de una chica le hizo volver a la realidad. Por el pasillo una chica de trenzas anaranjadas y mirada brillante saludaba con la mano con mucha energía. Bajo su falda llevaba unos pantaloncillos de gimnasia arriba de la rodilla y su corbata estaba algo desordenada.

\- ¡Hey, hermana!- gritó Elsa dirigiéndose hacia la chica dejando plantado al pelirrojo.

Hans quedó mirando a la chica de manera sorprendida. En estos momentos, el diría alguna cosa, tenía ya la costumbre de generar conversaciones, desarrollar ambientes amenos alrededor de su persona, pero en ese momento estaba en blanco. Simplemente se quedó mirando a la rubia como se acercaba a la chica de trenzas, quien le observó sorprendida a la distancia como solía pasar con el resto de estudiantes.

\- Elsa, ¿quién es ese chico?- logró escuchar de la voz de la anaranjada chica de manera animada, mientras se tomaba del brazo de la rubia.

\- Que se yo, uno de los tanto ricachones de esta academia pero huele a caballo, Anna- comentó la rubia llegando a los impactados oídos del mencionado.

Hans quedó en shock generándole un extraño tick en el ojo, nadie le había hablado así en sus diecisiete años de vida, salvo sus familiares más cercanos. Tragó saliva al sentir su garganta seca, incómodo ante esa sensación de vacío que comenzaba a experimentar y que hace años parecía guardado en lo más escondido de su corazón, porque nadie ignoraba a Hans en la academia, de eso el se aseguró en el momento de poner el primer pie en esa sede, ya mucho tenía con la indiferencia de sus doce hermanos mayores como para que una becada sin estilo no le hiciera caso cuando las chicas de la mejor posición social de la escuela le rogaban por una mirada y los muchachos le besaban los pies. Buscaría una manera de llamar la maldita atención de la cuatro ojos cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

¿Qué? ¿No se esperaban este cortito? Pues aquí su amiga le encanta dar una que otra sorpresa y vaya que me gustó prepararla.

Como saben Hans tiene un grave problema de querer ser "algo" en la vida y creo que también de lucirse. Así que la idea de sentirse incómodo porque Elsa es indiferente a él y querer acercarse e ella me pareció suuuuper tentador.

Bueno mis queridos querubines, con esto cierro este proyecto de 30 días y de la misma forma en que les dejé esta sorpresa me seguiran viendo aquí como en wattpad donde escribiré mis originales ;)

Y diganme queridos, cual fue su prompt favorito? cual les dejó con ganas de más? cual netamente no les gustó? compartan conmigo!

Besos y que Aniel me los cuide

¿Será buen momento para seguir Alas Negras y Tres Miradas?


End file.
